


Born to be Yours

by MadamMidnight



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Forbidden Love, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 45,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamMidnight/pseuds/MadamMidnight
Summary: Zoro decides to explore an application that shows a list of men nearby that he could be interested in. Suddenly, a guy with no profile picture, no description and super annoying decides to talk to him.





	1. Strawberry Wine

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic that has been in my mind for a while and I really wanted to publish it. I will do everything I can to unfold this story in the best of my capabilities and while there will not be any type of rape or non-consensual sex in this fic, I want to warn you: If you are a very sensitive person, please read the End Notes for more clarifications as to what is really going to happen in this fic. However, let me tell you that this first chapter has a tiny twist at the end and you will definitely spoil it by reading the end notes, but I definitely don't want to make you read something that you might find offensive. 
> 
> So please, do it if you really consider yourself a sensitive person, if not, let me share to you this tiny part of my heart and allow me to surprise you at the end.
> 
> Disclaimer: The only things that are mine, is the crazy mind that plots the stories inside my head, the rest comes from the great and amazing Oda who keeps killing me softly.

 

~-.O.-~

 

 

 

He kept scrolling down through the different pictures, trying to find something that could draw his attention while he ignored some of the texts he was getting.

 

He was an idiot, really. Why he had installed this dumb application and created a profile was beyond him. Stupid Portgas and his stupid ideas. The only reason why he had even bothered with this was because according to Ace it was a good way to get sex without going for all the trouble.

 

And that was exactly what he needed.

 

He had seen a few not-so-bad looking guys last night, they had chatted with him and he had received a few dirty pictures. He would say he didn’t like the attention, and his ego would say he was definitely lying. However, none of the guys or the conversations had really excited him, the only thing they had managed to do was to stir his libido in a lazy way.

 

Right now it didn’t seem that he was going to get any either. All the guys nearby were really not his type or their sexual tastes described in their profile were either something Zoro was not willing to do or completely different from what he liked. Ace had also definitely lied when he said the app was packed with hot guys.

 

His phone made a sound indicating that someone had sent him a message. Another dick pick.

 

_Great._

 

He had like sixteen of those already and it was still a little bit weird for him to receive a picture of a guy’s junk without even knowing his name.

 

He decided to put his phone in his pocket while his arm curled to lift the 200 pound dumbbell in his right hand, he really didn’t remember what number of repetition he was at this moment. It was funny how none of the guys that were throwing themselves at him, showing naked pictures with just a hello could distract him from his routine – After all, he took it really serious – but the blond that had entered moments ago and was stretching at the barre on his left, most likely unaware of Zoro’s existence, was definitely managing to mess up his routine.

 

He almost dropped his weight when said blond decided to slowly slide his left foot in front of him, dragging those long legs down the mat, extending them perfectly in a horizontal line. Zoro let out something that was like a sigh while he saw the taut muscle of the blonde’s rear, emphasized by the stretch of those legs. Zoro saw how the lithe body turned at his front, changing his posture to a sideways split, long arms reached for a cellphone that was laying nearby. But everything Zoro could focus now was in the round globes his hands were itching to grab. _What an amazing ass._

 

He heard the familiar sound from his phone, and thinking he could use the distraction, before he started drooling all over the floor, like most of the guys around him. He placed down his weight and opened the app one more time.

 

_Why do you dye your hair green?_

 

The profile that had sent the message didn’t have a picture and it appeared it was one of the closest users around him. The ‘About Me’ section only had a line that said 'call me Mr. Prince'. Obviously, an asshole.

 

_I don’t dye it._

 

He hoped he would not get any other message from the guy, his short answer leaving it clear that he didn’t want to talk with him anymore.

 

_Well, that’s good, anybody who voluntarily had that hair color would be an idiot. Do you know what a marimo is?_

 

Feeling that vein popping up on his forehead that indicated he was getting annoyed, he answered immediately, completely ignoring the guy’s question, knowing full well where it was going.

 

_Says the person that must be ugly enough that decided not to use a profile picture._

 

There, clear, he was not fucking interested. But perhaps, just perhaps, a little bit curious.

 

_I think you’re just upset you cannot see my pretty face._

 

He was getting angry by now, already regretting downloading this stupid application and putting his photograph out there, for all he knew this could some brat like Luffy pulling a prank on him and he hated that.

 

_Its ok, I don’t like pretty things._

 

He felt smug about his answer, grinning at his cellphone, satisfied. No immediate answer. Good. He told himself he was not curious at all how the guy would look, he was sure the guy probably looked like-

 

“How can you not like pretty things?”

 

Zoro looked up confused and ready to smash a skull. But when his eyes registered the image in front of him he blinked twice. Confused, he blinked some more, trying to make sense of his life right now.

 

“So, you have been staring at me the whole time, and you don’t even think I’m pretty?” It was the blond, the blond from the barre, the blond who could bend his body in half.

 

Jesus, this guy was probably the hottest thing he had met in a while.

 

The guy’s body was lean, but the lines of muscles were visible under that creamy skin, and well, that tank top didn’t leave much room for imagination. He had a long torso and legs that went down for days, his hair was practically golden, and fell softly over his left eye, like if it was by accident. That right eye glinted mischievously down at him and when he grinned Zoro’s heart leapt up his throat.

 

“That hurts” The blond kept grinning while tilting his head, his bangs scattering playfully with the movement. That grin told Zoro the blond was not hurt at all, and confirmed the fact that he was not pretty.

 

He was drop-dead _gorgeous_.

 

“Who says I’ve been staring?” Zoro tilted his head as well and arched an eyebrow. Golden earrings swaying, the cords on his neck tensing, showing under his tan skin and he knew it.

 

“You haven’t, huh?” The blond shrugged, apparently unaffected by the display of tan muscle. “My apologies then, I will go back and finish my workout” He grinned a last time and gave him a short salute “Have a nice day green guy”

 

The blond retreated, those legs and the sway of his hips screaming at him how much the blond was aware he was staring, he moved with too much confidence for someone that had been supposedly rejected, Zoro cursed under his breath, of course he would not let him get away, he was proud but not insane. Later on, he would realize that he had never actually been the one in control.

 

And perhaps he’ll never will.

 

The blond had his right foot over the barre, taking a hold of it with his hand and he started lifting his leg slowly above his head. It looked effortlessly and Zoro’s groin stirred at imagining such flexibility in the bedroom.

 

“You again?” That smooth voice said teasingly. The guy looked bored and didn’t even look at him. Zoro had never felt so aroused and so annoyed at the same time before.

 

“I thought you were not interested in me.” This time he turned at him, lowering his foot at the barre again, the light from the front windows tracing all details from the blond’s face. The retort in Zoro’s tongue died once those eyes regarded him.

 

Blue eyes.

 

 _No_.

 

Incredibly dazzling blue eyes that made breathing difficult and caused his head to spin.

 

Zoro finally understood how the word knockout could be used as an adjective.

 

“Wanna go for a coffee?” Zoro didn’t really liked coffee, but for this guy, he would go to church if necessary.

 

“Straight forward, huh?” The blond said through a smirk.

 

Zoro shrugged lazily, trying to act as if nothing big was happening, giving one of those arrogant smirks that were a trade mark on him, trying to act as if he had the blond in his pocket while crossing his fingers and throwing silent prayers to random gods.

 

He saw the twitch on that – curly? – eyebrow, knowing his attitude had annoyed the feisty blond. Shit, he might blew his chances here, but messing around with this guy was turning out to be fun.

 

But instead of a smart comeback or getting his face punched, the guy returned the arrogant smirk tenfold and said in a sultry voice “How about your place?”.

 

Zoro felt like he had been struck by a lightning bolt, electrified at his very core. His cock twitched at the sound of that smooth baritone and his hands itched to touch the body in front of him. This guy affected his composure more than he would like to admit.

 

He ran a hand through his hair, trying to hide his excitement, embarrassed he was being so obvious “I’m Zoro, by the way” He extended his hand while he tried not to grin like a madman. He wanted to make sure this guy knew the name he was going to be screaming later.

 

Hesitation flashed briefly through a pair of blue eyes while the blond regarded the man’s gesture. But he grabbed the offered hand swiftly with a firm grip giving it a solid shake.

 

“I’m Sanji”

 

 

~-.O.-~

 

 

When Sanji passed through the door of Zoro’s apartment, he was sure he was going to have a heart attack. The guy lived like two blocks from the gym, and while it had been fun to tease him all the way here, now that he was inside the green-haired man’s territory he felt suddenly everything too real.

 

 _What the fuck was he doing?_ This guy could be a psychopath for all he knew.

 

When he turned around he saw said guy putting down his shoes and opening the zipper of his gray hoodie, perhaps a little bit too hurriedly, his chest looked tight against his shirt and the muscles of his arms ten sed and flexing under caramel looking skin.

  

Sanji turned around and grinned, his inner predator reminding him that he was not the little lamb here and today he was the one that had chosen his pray, never backwards. This idiot would still be slobbering all over his weights if it weren’t for the fact that he was the one who made the first move.

 

_That’s right Sanji, get it together. You’re the one in charge here anyways._

 

Sanji moved past the small foyer, bringing his backpack with him, the apartment was an arrangement of neutral tones, with accents of mint, wood and stone. It appeared the guy only kept the necessary, making furniture scarce, but each item unique and functional. The big black couch in the living room looked soft and perfect for napping, the chair beside it perfect for a quiet morning coffee, the side wooden table nearby was made of acacia wood and was ready to keep your favorite book. Sanji could easily picture this guy's routine, seeing the open space after the living room that was no doubt to meditate or train, and were those swords in that rack?

 

“I’m still not sure if you’re pretty, you know” Sanji turned, pulled from his brief analysis. And it was that sardonic smile that made Sanji’s heart flutter while at the same time had his foot itching to kick this asshole’s face.

 

But he was right, if anything when those dark eyes regarded him, Sanji didn’t feel pretty.

 

No.

 

Sanji felt _needed_ , like a tall glass of water in the middle of a desert.

 

Like if Sanji was just exactly what was missing in this green-haired asshole’s life. His mouth felt suddenly very dry, he was sure he was blushing and he had to remember that this guy was no little lamb either. No. This guy was actually a bigger predator than him, a large green-tiger asshole that unlike him, knew what he was doing.

 

And that turned him on more than anything else had in his short life.

 

He grinned, cocking an eyebrow “If you keep saying those things, I’m going to start to believe you had never seen something pretty in your life.”

 

The guy grinned back, moving closer, there was a gentle grace in his movements, hiding the power of that body. Sanji suddenly felt like he was in a match, ready to be attacked and he knew he was in trouble.

 

“I think it’s time for you to shut up now” Zoro was getting closer, the blond looked up, locking his eyes to that hungry gaze, his heart was in his throat, but his tongue ran through his grin as a last act of defiance while his cock stirred with excitement.

 

_Big trouble._

 

Those chapped lips moved unhurriedly against his, one big calloused hand gently cupping his face while the other one got lost in his hair.

 

And then Sanji realized he needed him too.

 

Sanji opened for the larger man, desiring to meet his taste. Zoro groaned softly, low in his throat once their tongues finally met. It was a sound that had the blond’s head spinning. Sanji moved against him, slowly, taking in inch by inch of that steely flavor, that musky scent, that incredibly feel of the other man’s tongue.

 

He had never felt this overpowered before, he didn’t know if it was the lack of experience that was making him weak at the knees or the fact that the other man felt so strong against him, his embrace so powerful that he felt like falling.

 

And he craved for more.

 

Sanji added teeth to the mix when he bit that lower lip and his hands pulled at the larger man’s hair. Zoro groaned again, this time louder and it sounded like danger. Sanji didn’t realize the sounds he was making with his breathing were affecting the man the same way.

 

Sanji hopped nimbly, needing to be even closer, his long legs circling around a lean and muscular waist. And this time the sound Zoro did sounded like a growl, the larger man’s balance was never affected by the blond’s added weight, and Sanji felt those big and calloused hands traveling up and down his body, gripping hungrily at his thighs, exploring under his shirt, tilting his head to deepen the kiss.

 

Sanji realized then that he _was_ overpowered... In the most delicious way possible.

 

 

~-.O.-~

 

 

Through each touch Zoro realized that he really, _really_ liked this blond’s body, those legs held him tightly like a vise and he settled his hands on those hips.

 

Zoro needed to move this to his bedroom, his cock felt hard as a rock and ready to burst. He usually never took this long with foreplay, let alone take his time to kiss someone properly, everything was usually just tongue and teeth and ripping each other’s clothes. But he had never been with someone this handsome, and definitely never someone with a killer pair of legs like these.

 

But before he could remember in which direction his bedroom was, the supple hips between his hands shifted, bringing the blond’s arousal against his. Those soft lips left him to release the moan that was caused by the friction. The sound thrilled him and he needed to hear more.

 

He gave two steps before those hips shifted again, a sharper movement this time, with a different intent. Suddenly he realized the back of his knees hit something that sent him backwards, and then, to his surprise, he was sitting on his couch and had a lap full of this blonde glory that barely interrupted the kiss and kept ravishing his mouth as he grounded his hips against his hard-on again.

 

This time he was the one that moaned.

 

The movements provoked by those hips were powerful and with a strong purpose, the rough denim over his cock felt good and his hands decided to grip at the blond’s ass. A groan escaped his mouth while his hands squeezed at the round and firm globes, realizing how they filled his hands perfectly.

 

But then, the blond stopped and stared at him with wide eyes. Suddenly, Zoro felt like he had been caught red handed, doing something he was not allowed to do.

 

“What’s wrong?” He blurts out.

 

Those cheeks, already flushed, went scarlet “No- nothing” the blond stammered. He shook his head briefly and those soft lips returned to his, hesitant, only for a moment before recovering their tempo.

 

Zoro was suddenly bemused, for one side he didn’t know if perhaps he trespassed a line or a limit the guy was not comfortable with him crossing, after all, the guy's profile hadn't had much information about that. And on the other side, a much larger side, the reaction had fueled Zoro’s arousal. The guy looked like nobody had ever grabbed his ass that way, and the brief illusion of being the first set Zoro on fire. But he knew it was not possible, who the fuck wouldn’t want to grab that ass?

 

Zoro relented, however, since he will not force anything on anyone. His hands started retreating, he told himself he would get underneath that shirt to mourn the loss of that ass. But then, pale hands stopped him, and repositioned his hands over each ass cheek and over tanned hands, the blond gripped at his own ass, demonstrating to Zoro he could squeeze harder. Zoro almost, almost came at such gesture, _fuck_ , this guy was too hot.

 

However, something was confusing Zoro. The guy seemed pretty forward, eager as hell, but why did they still have all his clothes on? In all his other encounters Zoro already had his partner lubed and ready to go or he was in his fours and asking for more.

 

Perhaps this guy liked to fuck with all his clothes on? Was that even a thing? Well, there was only one way to find out.

 

Zoro’s hands moved up, releasing that amazing ass, his hands already missing the feel of it. They moved under that tank top, which honestly, was annoying the green-haired man. Zoro let out a breath, reveling in the feel of that pale skin. The guy’s skin was soft, but underneath strong and supple muscle flexed and tightened. For him, the contrast was the most amazing thing he had ever touched. He had never felt something like this before.

 

His hands went up, touching as much as was offered, and when he reached those nipples the gasp he earned sounded delicious. Zoro latched his mouth to that pale neck that arched beautifully when he ran his tongue through the skin and then, in a quick movement, the white garment was gone.

 

_Uh-oh_

 

Blue eyes banked with arousal stared down at him through a disarray of golden strands, the blush scattered through those cheeks and nose was getting deeper by the second. In his life, Zoro had never seen a pair of nipples that had tantalized his tongue so much and the shallow breaths passing through those abused lips were the sweetest sound he had ever heard.

 

“What?”

 

Zoro had never been with anybody that fueled him like this, he had never been rendered speechless before, his arousal paralyzed him and made it difficult for his brain to put two words together. But he was not going to expose just how sexy or beautiful the blond seemed to him yet, or how those words didn’t seem to do justice for what he was seeing, or how he had never before debated which adjective to use to describe someone in his life.

 

“Nothing” Zoro said dismissively, inching closer to those lips “It's just that, you are really not pretty at all” he grinned and before he knew it, those lips were on him again. Soft but demanding, doing a perfect job in shutting him up.

 

At his 27 years, Zoro Roronoa was finally in trouble.

 

He reached for the button on those pants, deciding that since he had not heard any complaints, the guy was fine doing things without his clothes on and didn't, in fact, have some weird kink.

 

But a pale hand stopped him, applying just enough pressure to let him know he could not go any further and when he looked up the blonde smirked at him “You’re not going to fuck me” he was acting playful, but the words were firm.

 

This guy was the devil if this was how he got off. Only Satan would get joy from torturing someone this much.

 

“Don’t get the wrong idea, it's just that-” Those blue eyes shifted, like if they were searching for the right words, and then a shit eating grin split the guy's face and Zoro felt the urge to punch him and fuck him right there “I don't fuck with just any guy”

 

Automatically he started to defend himself. This little bitch had classified him and categorized him already? “I'm not just any guy” he said matter-of-factly.

 

Sanji shrugged, his tone full with disdain, playful fingers running through the tanned chest “You'll have to prove it”

 

 _Stingy_.

 

Zoro grinned, wolfishly, this sounded like a challenge, like if he was not good enough for this blond idiot with curly eyebrows. Zoro Roronoa was not the type of man who would back up off after a taunt like that, he recognized a dare when he saw one and he and his cock will not settle down until he screwed this blond.

 

He saw the goose bumps that broke the pale skin before him, saw the way those teeth sank in that delicious lower lip, he felt the desire in those blue eyes and it was making him painfully hard. The blond leaned closer, a deep chuckle tickled Zoro’s lips, he was just a breath away from him “Just enjoy what I'm willing to give you, idiot”

 

And then it was Sanji’s hand moving for the button of his jeans, pulling down at the tab of his zipper in such a slow manner that made him want to rip the damn thing off.

 

The blond stood up, leaving him with empty hands. But before he could protest, those hands started pulling down slowly, oh so slowly, his very tight skinny jeans that made the blond do a visible effort so he could pull them down pass those hips.

 

Zoro thought for a brief moment that perhaps everything this man did was sexy. Sexy in the level where you forgot how to breathe. He helped the man stepping out of his jeans, removing his sneakers as well.

 

And then those impossibly long legs were straddling him, Zoro ran hungry hands through well-muscled thighs, marveled again at the feeling of that soft skin and hard muscle underneath. His eyes ravished that body in ways he resolved will do later and his mouth watered at the sight of the tent visible through Sanji’s white briefs.

 

He palmed the blond's erection and he was rewarded with a sweet moan those sweet lips released by his ear, he felt a strong grip at his shoulder and then those hips thrust up his palm, asking for more friction. He couldn't handle it anymore, his arousal and curiosity made him move the elastic band from those boxer briefs releasing the blond's length.

 

Oh wow, he was...

 

Actually pretty.

 

_A fucking perfect penis._

 

Impatient hands were pulling at his green t-shirt and he got the request right away and removed the piece of cloth for the blond. Pale hands started moving across his chest, down towards his abs and up again. Those blue eyes were roaming across his tanned skin appreciatively, a small twitch from his eyebrow indicated curiosity as his fingers trailed the large scar that ran from hip to shoulder and the action caused a hitch in the green-haired man's breathing.

 

Those eyes looked up to meet his gaze, and he saw how Sanji bit down that abused lower lip one more time before lowering his head and connected those soft lips with his marred skin.

 

This blond was his _doom_.

 

He grunted when he felt that tongue lapping near his nipple and he gripped hard on the delicious man's ass when the blond added teeth to tease his sensitive skin.

 

Zoro arched his back while he buried his hands in golden locks, he was definitely being more vocal than usual which made him impatient so he pulled the blond up and kissed him deeply. Their tongues fighting for dominance as he pushed him down to lay him on the couch and with little effort he removed the last piece of clothing the man was still wearing, leaving that pale skin completely naked against the black fabric of his sofa.

 

This was an image Zoro will commit to his memory for the rest of his life.

 

“Your pants” he heard the blond say, his breathing was heavy and those eyes were full of lust “I want them gone” that husky voice added.

 

Zoro really didn't want to act like if his request was his command, but it fucking was. He did a quick job with his belt and he pulled his pants and boxers in one go, tossing them aside swiftly.

 

When he looked back at the blonde he saw those blue eyes looking unabashedly at his cock, those eyes glinting with something alike curiosity. Perhaps his size impressed him? Not that he was not impressed by the blond’s length as well, but there was something in that gaze that inflated his ego and made him want to beat at his chest.

 

But he was not going to make a fool of himself.

 

Instead, he said through a grin “Like what you see?” positioning a knee on the couch, near the blond's leg while looking down at him.

 

Sanji's own smirk was so arrogant, that Zoro had to make a conscious effort to not launch himself towards the blond. Those blue eyes looked up slowly to meet his gaze and like if he had all the time of the world, he curled one of his arms underneath his head and used it as a pillow and with his free hand he took his own length and started to masturbate leisurely in front of the swordsman while his eyes racked up and down the green-haired man's body.

 

“Maybe.” And he bit that lower lip again, and Zoro finally lost it.

 

Who was this guy anyways? Zoro was being pulled over the edge and he was falling rapidly into an abyss without any second thoughts.

 

Zoro lunged towards those defiant lips and the kiss he got matched his hunger. He positioned himself over the blond and without giving him much chance to do anything, he removed the pale hand and took both lengths in his left hand and started to stroke them roughly and slowly, just the way he wanted to take the blond.

 

Those rosy lips parted, releasing sweet sounds that were making him dizzy, he was kissing down that pale neck while he heard a symphony of curses whispered in his ear. His pace increased and he added teeth to his kisses and felt blunt nails running down his lower back.

 

Zoro let out a particular loud moan when those hands took hold of his ass and squeezed harshly, those beautiful legs opened for him and brought him even closer. Pre-cum coated his hand, not sure if he was his or from the blond. He was close, but he resolved to finish the blond first. He hoisted himself up a little bit, looking down the beautiful disarray of blond hair and the many faces of pleasure the man did while he thrashed against the soft fabric.

 

And just when he thought he couldn’t handle it anymore, those legs squeezed his hips and the blond came, arching violently against the couch and with a moan that Zoro swallowed eagerly. He bit down that delicious lower lip and grinned down at the blond when blue eyes stared at him sated.

 

But the look didn't last long, in an instant those curly eyebrows were tight with the frown the blond was giving him and those eyes burned in annoyance. He was about to make a remark about the blond's short endurance when he felt a hand taking hold of his cock a little harsher than necessary and started pumping him with enough pressure to make him feel pleasure and just the right amount of pain.

He didn't want to come right away, but then the blond's other hand cupped his balls and it was enough to bring him over the edge. He came hard releasing a growl against pale skin, pulsing copiously in the blond's hand. When he opened his eyes, those blue eyes were staring at him, a smirk plastered in that idiot face, he was about to say something when he saw the blond retrieving his hand to lick Zoro’s cum from his fingers.

 

Oh _fuck_.

 

Zoro dove to meet those lips, needing to taste himself in that insolent tongue that meet him swiftly, moving slowly against him, taking their time even though their lungs needed desperately some amount of air.

 

They ended the kiss abruptly, gasping for air and breathing hard into each other's mouths. Sanji was grinning up at him and he knew he was mirroring the action, there was no competition anymore, only the satisfaction of their culmination. He nuzzled against that pale neck and sighed when he felt fingers playing with his hair, bringing down his heart rate.

 

He was satisfied, content, felt like singing in the rain like Sinatra.

 

“Do you still think I’m like any other guy?” He whispered against pale skin, just a hint of reproach in his tone.

 

The blond snickered and ran his fingers down the expanse of tanned skin of the man’s back. If only Zoro knew just how hard it had been for him not to just give in, how he had to do a conscious effort of keeping his legs closed. But he had to wait, he was not ready yet. Zoro seemed like a nice guy, had respected his decision even if it acted against what he obviously wanted and hadn't even discussed the matter, tried to convince him or worse, tried to force him.

 

And he was a complete stranger to boot.

 

Hell, Zoro was actually a fucking great guy.

 

He ran his hand through that surprisingly soft hair that was still a mystery for Sanji. He placed a kiss atop that head and murmured through a smile “We'll see Marimo, we’ll see.”

 

 

 

~-.O.-~

 

 

 

“Hey, Sanji! Wait up!”

 

The blond turned around, the wind ruffling his hair, while he inhaled deeply at the sweet air around him. Spring was at its best and the weather was the nicest he had felt in a long time.

 

His long-nosed friend was running towards him, he was late like almost always and he was struggling with the huge backpack at his back and his curly hair at his front. Sanji smiled at the disastrous sight Usopp was every morning.

 

The moment Usopp is finally near him, he thrusts a package that is tied up and enveloped with brown paper, while trying to catch his breath.

 

Usopp continues walking and leaves a perplexed Sanji behind. The blond shakes his head lightly and catches up with his friend after a few seconds “What’s this?” he says raising an eyebrow. He’s holding the package using one of the strings like if the thing is going to explode.

 

“It’s a gift for you, dummy” Usopp frowns at him like if it’s the most obvious thing in the world and readjusts his backpack.

 

Sanji stares at Usopp deadpan. “I can see that, but why are you giving it to me?”

 

Usopp sighed like if Sanji was a complete idiot and the twitch in Sanji’s eyebrow indicated he was not enjoying that condescending look “What do you mean why?” He said scratching his nose “For your birthday of course, I told you my gift was a work in progress!”

 

Sanji stops abruptly, his eyes widening in surprise looking down at the package between his hands. After a few seconds he recovers himself and chuckles, a little bit embarrassed of not getting it right away. He decides then to rustle the raven curls in the way he knew Usopp hated. “Thanks dude, I can’t wait to open it” but just to be sure he adds “It's not going to explode or something, right?” he was smiling, but he knew his tone was still threatening.

 

“Nah, that was only for Luffy” Usopp waived a hand at him, entering the building.

 

“Oh, ok” he smiles, putting the package in his backpack “I will kick your ass if it did anyways” Sanji kept walking along the long hallway and waived at a pretty girl with long brown hair.

 

“Yeah, I know” He touched the blond’s shoulder, the signal that indicated they were too late for the idiot to go around waiving at all the girls in the hall.

 

“So, how does it feel to finally turn seventeen?” he asked while Sanji reached for the door. The blond turned around and grinned rather maliciously at his long-nosed friend.

 

“It feels fucking great, man” he admitted, biting briefly his lower lip when images of bronze skin flashed in front of his eyes.

 

“I’m gonna need more details than that” He saw Usopp scratching his chin, in that cute way he did. Sanji ignored completely their teacher’s pointed look for being the last ones in getting inside the classroom and still acted like if they had all the time in the world.

 

“Sorry, can’t share that” Sanji stuck his tongue out and sat down on his desk, behind Nami.

 

And with that, their first class of the day started, while Sanji tried to keep his thoughts at bay from green-haired gym guys and tried to pay attention at Franky’s math lesson. Doing his best not to grin like a maniac when Nami’s discrete ball of paper asked him:

 

_How did it go?_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is underage sex in this fic (so subtle). Sanji is a 17-year-old teenager and Zoro is a 27-year-old man. If you are sensitive about this type of topics, I understand that very well and if you decide to criticize the fact that I chose not to put that kind of warning I will be more than glad to change it. 
> 
> A few things I want to clarify:
> 
> • Through all U.S, states set their own age of consent limits, and the ranges go from 16 to 18. Now, as we just learned, Sanji is actually 17 years old, which is not bad, but it could be frowned upon.  
> • Most of the states have a 16-year-old age of consent.  
> • Even though the age of consent of some states might be under 18, it could still be illegal to have sex with someone if they are between 16 and 17 years old. For example, a teacher or a foster parent (Zoro is neither, by the way)  
> • Sanji and Zoro’s gap is, duh, 10 years. Now, it might be too much to some, for example for me is a huge difference, but hey, I guess relationships are complicated either way.
> 
> Also, after investigating all of this, my google search is a little bit weird.


	2. Sweet Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot promise that all updates will be this quick, but I promise that I'll do my best to update as soon as possible.

 

 

 

~-.O.-~

 

 

 

 

 

Sanji gave him his number so they didn't have to use that stupid app anymore.

  

Zoro was glad to get rid of the damn thing, he barely understood it anyways. Soon enough, both of them discovered the adventurous world of sexting.

 

Between teasing pictures (most of them shared by Sanji) and the numerous lewd messages (most of them from Zoro), both of them learned little things about each other. Things you learn when you're not jumping at strangers in the gym through a dirty app.

  

Zoro was a police detective, Sanji was a chef.

  

Zoro had learned and practiced swordsmanship since he was 5 years old, between other related disciplines. Sanji on the other hand, had learned numerous martial arts since he was very young and specialized in Savate and forms that developed his power in his lower body.

  

Zoro’s nickname had become ‘Marimo’, not very original in the green-haired man's opinion. Sanji had different names that gathered different assets about him, like his eyebrows, hair or profession, in a creative way (according to Zoro), he was rarely called by his real name.

 

Zoro happened to have Friday's afternoons off, just like Sanji, since it was the day the East Blue Academy finished classes early so their students could finish their homework and attend some extra-curricular activities during the weekend.

  

By the second week they had come to an unspoken agreement, since it seemed one day was not enough for their hormones to settle, and they started meeting during Zoro's lunch time which was at 2 PM, the time Sanji's classes ended. Or, as he had told the green-haired man, the time he also took his lunch.

 

It hadn't been so difficult to keep his age from Zoro, the man never really asked him, didn't really care. Sanji found out about Zoro's age when he picked the man's ID —That had been apparently lost —and saw his date of birth. Sanji almost choked when he realized the man was even older than he expected, and he had to cover it by mocking the green-haired man's picture.

 

Sex without going for all the trouble was turning out to be quite troublesome for Zoro, but he was nothing but patient, he knew the Sanji will break. He was sure those legs would open for him, the guy just apparently enjoyed being the biggest tease of all time and Zoro was enjoying the ride.

 

However, one thing was clear:

 

They were both interested in each other.

  

It seemed their communication, both verbal and physical, ran fluidly between them. They both understood each other in an almost primal way according to Zoro, and in an instinctive manner, in Sanji’s point of view. Whatever it was, it was something that neither of them had ever experienced before, and they were not about to stop it.

 

 

~-.O.-~

 

 

 

A kiss that was meant to say goodbye turned into a heated mesh of tongues and teeth that had the blond against the door and Zoro's hands full with the ass that had changed his life.

 

“You will be late” Sanji said between kisses.

 

“Perhaps” The green-haired man hoisted the blond and pinned him with his body.

 

“Most definitely” Sanji grinned. He will also be late to Usopp's house to discuss their science project. He didn’'t give a fuck about the guys, but he didn't want to make Nami wait. “What would they say at the station?” It was Sanji's attempt to make the man reconsider their position “Wouldn't you be in trouble, officer?”

 

“You really want me to leave?” Zoro's thrust was punishing, rubbing in all the right places and making him moan while he arched against the wooden door.

 

But he still managed a grin in that challenging way he knew had Zoro reeling “I don’t want you to blame me like last time” He bit his lower lip and tried not to squirm as he saw those dark eyes with unhidden heat staring at his mouth. It was a habit he realized had developed with the green-haired dumbass, he was not sure if his body did it alone as a reflex since he had learned how Zoro reacted when he did it.

 

“Shut up” The larger man growled, and took that lower lip in his mouth with his own teeth while he thrust one more time against the lithe body. Sanji had learned he quite liked the reactions he could elicit from Zoro, the control he had over the older man was one of the hottest things he had ever experienced in his life.

 

He didn't realize they were moving until his back touched a soft surface. When he opened his eyes, Zoro was above him with a smug smirk on his stupid face and when he was about to say something, he suddenly realized he was in a room he had not seen before in the last two weeks.

 

_It was Zoro's bedroom._

 

_Holy shit he was in Zoro's bedroom._

 

 

~-.O.-~

 

 

The surprise was so evident in the blond's face, that Zoro felt the need to reassure him “Relax cook, we don't have the time for that anyways” He looked how the cook's face gradually relaxed and felt a little bit annoyed for that.

 

“Wouldn’t be the worst idea I have ever heard though” He murmured and turned away, but not before he saw he saw the twitch in that eyebrow and the lip curving downward that meant beware. He started looking for the small lube tube he had left at his bed side table. Zoro had asked the blond the second time he saw him why he was acting like a damn prude if he was using such an app to get laid.

 

 _Sanji had raised an offended eyebrow at him while he added a dash of sesame oil at the noodles he was preparing for lunch_ — _the most delicious Lo Mein he will ever taste in his fucking life, he will learn very soon_ — _“I only downloaded that app to speak to you, green ape” He sounded a little bit affronted, but the green-haired man paid him no mind._

 

_When Zoro tried to ask about what the blond meant he was presented with a bowl full of food and his stomach growled with anticipation urging him to eat before questioning the blond._

 

_Needless to say, most of Zoro's thoughts were blown away with the first bite and his questions became oriented in knowing where Sanji had learned to cook._

 

“Are you trying to get advantage of me, perverted algae?” those half-lidded blue eyes stared at him playfully and that incredibly annoying knowing all smirk formed once again in those cherry lips that were Zoro's new addiction.

 

“Well, you take advantage of me all the time” Zoro conceded, it was true, a rather shocking one for him.

 

“You know, you look cute when you're sulky” Sanji lifted his shirt and tossed it on the floor, his body stretching against the dark-blue sheets.

 

Zoro gave him a look that indicated his point had been proven and he finally found the goddamn thing. That pale skin was also on the list of Zoro's newest vices, as he stared down at the bruise above the man's left nipple, the cry that had elicited from the blond while he sucked on that delicate skin was still a delicious memory and had his cock throbbing inside his pants.

 

“What's that?” the question distracted him from his musings, while he saw the blond pointing at his right hand.

 

“It's lube, dummy” Zoro tossed it casually on the bed and lifted his arms to remove his shirt. He leaned down while he tossed the piece of cloth to the side and looked down at the blond mess that was sprawled against his own sheets “Why do you insist in acting like a damn virgin all the time?” he said a little bit amused.

 

Zoro kissed him before seeing Sanji's conflicted gaze. Sanji felt those calloused hands running down his sides, those big hands left fire in their wake and made him squirm and arch under that touch. They were guiding him in the middle of the bed and they stopped when he could almost extend his legs completely on the soft mattress.

 

He felt those big hands at his buckle and he was more nervous than ever. Why did Zoro feel it was necessary to bring lube? Wasn't that used to… to… to do _it_? Shit, he didn't feel ready, he didn't know how he will react if Zoro tried to do something.

 

His pants were being pulled down none too gently, and Sanji decided to raise his hips and help the man. He didn't pull them all the way down and the blond's heart rate slowed down when he realized the green-haired man was true to his word and _that_ would not happen. At least not today.

 

Sanji's hands moved automatically to the man's jeans, relieved that he could get to play with the larger man's cock the way he felt confident. Sanji didn't know much about cocks, but he _definitely_ liked Zoro's.

 

The green-haired man groaned when Sanji's long fingers reached for his hot length, the blond smirked into the kiss when he realized the man was not wearing any boxers. Zoro smirked back, kissing down that neck, running a tongue in the middle of that collar bone. Sanji moaned when Zoro's hand took both of his lengths and started pumping them slowly, easier than usual, a fantastic texture that had him squirming and panting. Zoro's hand was slick with lube after all.

 

“You sound so sexy Sanji” That deep baritone panted against his neck, scattering the last pieces of his sanity. Zoro's dirty talk still embarrassed the hell out of him, the intensity of his voice and the _things_ the idiot green-head _dared_ to tell him made him squirm like the virgin he obviously was. The only reason Sanji didn't kick him right in the face was because perhaps he liked it a little bit too much. So much in fact, that sometimes he could still hear Zoro's husky voice whispering nasty things when he was alone in his bedroom with a raging hard-on in his hand.

 

“Let me hear some more” Zoro licked at his ear lobe and Sanji complied only because he felt like it, not because he liked to please this bastard. Zoro's pace increased, those calloused hands against the slick liquid had him panting louder than usual, and he was almost ready to come.

 

Zoro's hold tightened and he cried out when the green haired man bit at his shoulder, just above his clavicle.

 

That was going to leave a bruise. _Why the fuck was that so hot?_

 

He came, hot and heavy in that palm, with Zoro's name in his lips and his hands buried in green hair. Zoro released his spent cock while he kept jerking himself off. It was unfair, Zoro always lasted more than him.

 

He opened his eyes, and there it was, that beyond irritating over-confident smile, patronizing him and telling him he made things too easy for the stupid marimo.

 

It was primal and perhaps not at all intelligent —considering his _‘I’m not ready’_ predicament— but his jeans were buttoned in a second, his legs moved by themselves and with a flick of his hips he overturned a very surprised looking Zoro.

 

 

 

But of course he was surprised, this was a first time after all.

 

Those soft lips attacked his and that tongue made his cock throb. He was close, really close, but he wanted to know where this turn of events were going to take him. He groaned when those lips trailed down a path down his jaw and he moaned when those teeth grazed the skin of his neck, he buried his hands in golden hair and guided that mouth where he needed, that merciless hand gripped and rubbed at his cock in all the right moments.

 

Sanji's mouth enclosed on his nipple and he arched his back shamelessly. This dominant side of the blond was tearing him apart, and he couldn't help to cry out when he felt those teeth at the sensitive flesh, that talented hand pumping him furiously, it seemed this guy had a Master degree in hand jobs. That hand twisted just right under his head, his grip almost punishing and it felt delicious as it was borderline painful.

 

Zoro guided the blond head to his other nipple, needing him there, while the cook's other hand replaced his mouth and toyed with his still erect nipple. _Good_ , he knew how to multitask. He kept guiding Sanji down, his muscles clenched and relaxed under the trail of those kisses and the torturous treatment of that tongue. He felt tasted, devoured, taken.

 

It was until he reached the larger man's bellybutton that Sanji realized where he was being guided. The thought frightened as it aroused him and he hummed while he kissed and nibbled at the man's lower belly, he brushed with his thumb a spot he had discovered in the last couple of days and while he sucked hard on the man's hip bone, he felt the tell-tale pulse in his hand and heard a long moan from the swordsman while his big hand clutched at his hair and cum ended up on his chin.

 

Sanji looked down at Zoro's sated form, his chest heaving with every breath. The tan skin glistened under the sweat and saliva he had left, if Sanji paid attention he could still see his trail, the abuse in those nipples still there. For once the stupid green-haired man didn't have that annoying grin plastered on his face but instead he looked as wrecked as he felt whenever Zoro had his way with him.

 

Zoro underneath him, what a discovery. Who would have thought that he had to turn this table quite literally?

 

He felt those dark eyes on him, intense like they always were. But he didn't acknowledge them yet, but instead, he started licking the come from his fingers while ignoring Zoro completely.

 

 

 

Zoro almost choked with his own tongue when he saw the blond closing his eyes when he reached his middle finger, inadvertently reminding the green-haired man what he almost had, those blue eyes opened when those lips reached the tip of the digit and Zoro jumped at the lithe form before Sanji finished his other two fingers.

 

Zoro licked at the smooth chin, relishing his own flavor on the spicy skin. It was delicious, really. He only hoped one day he would be drinking it directly from the man's lips after coming hard inside that sweet mouth.

 

He kissed the blond slowly, just like he did every time he came down the state of euphoria Sanji was able to induce in him only with his teasing hands. He was relaxing his body against the blond's when he felt the pressure of flesh right by his thigh.

 

“You're hard? Again?!” He sounded as surprised as he sounded amused “What are you fifteen?”

 

 

 _Seventeen,_ Sanji thought, for a terrible second almost saying it out loud.

 

“Shut up, you make me horny”

 

It didn't count as a lie if what he said was still true.

 

Zoro grinned down at him while he palmed him roughly through the denim of his pants.

 

“ _Now,_ I'm late”

 

 

 

 

~-.O.-~

 

 

 

“He doesn't know you're seventeen, right?” Nami looked up from her science book, those beautiful brown eyes were obviously taking in his disheveled appearance.

  

He had arrived around 4 o'clock, one hour late. When he rang the bell at Luffy's home he had expected for a moment to be greeted by Ussop, not his beloved princess who almost tore the door from its engines and glared at him in that way that made her look absolutely gorgeous and terrifying. It appeared Luffy and Usopp had gone out to purchase some food and drinks at a nearby store.

 

Right now, it was only the two of them at the dining room, an assortment of science books laid open on the table and Sanji was doing his best to read on their friend's notes while he tried not to fidget under Nami's gaze.

  

“Nope” Sanji ran a hand through his hair, knowing full well it was a bit of a mess. He tried to fix it at Zoro's place, but it appeared the marimo didn't even own a fucking comb and they were in a hurry.

 

“And do you want to have sex with him or what?” He felt like squirming again, her critical gaze stripping him bare.

 

Sanji sighed and closed his book. Nami was aware she was the only one that knew about the trouble his best friend was getting in. _Hell_ , she was the one that had encouraged him to get into this mess.

 

“I’m not sure” He admitted.

 

“He is hot” She conceded.

 

“Yeah…” He bit at his lower lip, a gesture Nami recognized easily.

 

“For what you have shared, it seems like he knows what he’s doing” She added, raising an eyebrow while she looked at her nails and procured a nail file from her purse. Sanji had told her a little bit of what they had been doing and he had stopped her when her questions started to request too many details. A shame, really.

 

“Yeah, he does” Sanji scratched the back of his neck, she knew he was uncomfortable but she wanted to know what was holding him back. After all, loosing his virginity with the guy had been the main objective.

 

“So why-“

 

“I don’t know” It seemed his words were out before he even thought about interrupting her.

 

She knew he was about to apologize when she asked “Did you know it was Nojiko the one who told me to lose my virginity with you?”

 

Sanji’s eyes went wide and he almost choked with his surprise. She still remembered the moment she told him that she wanted to lose her virginity with him. To her surprise and absolute delight, Sanji was also a virgin. She remembered Sanji trying to make excuses as to why he was not the best choice since he had no experience at all, how he didn't deserve her. Such a gentleman.

 

Of course, the moment she told him it was a yes or no question he almost choked in his haste to say yes. 

 

 

“I… No, you never told me” Sanji gulped and suddenly he stopped trying to fix his hair.

 

“Well, you see, Nojiko told me I should lose my virginity with someone who’d put me first.” She said matter-of-factly while she kept filing her nails.

 

“And she said that the only guy that was like that and will guarantee me a good time was you” She smiled at Sanji’s perplexed face, she had really enjoyed her first experience with her best friend.

 

“And she was right!” Nami blew at her nails, removing the excess of dust in them “I _obviously_ had a great time, never thought I could feel that way and I do not regret doing it with you…” She smiled sweetly at him, like she knew he adored.

 

“So, my question is… Do you think _he_ is like that?” This was important for her. She wanted to make sure Sanji’s first time would be as amazing as hers.

 

 

 

Sanji’s eyes shifted, considering his friend’s analysis and with the memories of everything they had done before, he couldn’t help to bit at his lower lip. Yes, Zoro had placed him first, always. Zoro had accepted his terms without any discussion when it was obvious what the man wanted. And, of course, he made him feel good every time he was with the man.

  

“I think he is…” He said finally.

 

“Well, you need to be sure, with you I was _really_ sure” she winks and the action pulls one of Sanji’s warmest smile. “Nojiko also said there was nobody hotter than you in the entire town” She looked at her nails casually, the same way she did while saying something important and pretending it wasn't so. 

 

But those were big news for Sanji and he knew he was blushing madly. There was no way Sanji could look at Nami’s sister the same way again. Not being able to contain himself, he reached out with his left hand, requesting Nami's hand. Those brown eyes looked at him almost suspiciously, but she put down the filer and relinquished her hand to Sanji, like she had done thousands of times before.

 

Sanji kissed her hand softly, inhaling the scent of oranges from the hand cream she always used. "It was an honor for me, my love." He looked at her and smiled embarrassed "I was so nervous I thought I was going to die..."

 

He released her hand and added "It was going to be the best death, that's for sure." and with that she grinned victoriously.

 

But there was still a question that he had in the top of his head, a doubt that was eating him up slowly and increased every time he saw Zoro.

  

“Nami, do you think I should tell him my age?” He scratched the back of his neck and saw how those adorable brown eyes went big with surprise.

  

“What? No!” she held up her hands like if she was trying to stop Sanji right now, like if the blond was going to jump in any second and run to tell the man that he had been screwing around with a minor that had never been with another man before “He will run away in panic”

 

 

“Right” Sanji’s eyes shifted to stare at the floor. Perhaps Nami didn’t have to be so stern, but his friend had to understand this, after all she didn’t want him to be rejected by that other asshole for something Sanji could never change.

 

“Look, I know that for you is the right thing to do” She started saying, trying to explain her point of view, “But this guy is a cop, ten years older than you. If he finds out you’re a minor it's over. He will try to put as much distance as possible and will deny everything if anybody asks him” And she realized then that she would always hate that crestfallen look in her best friend.

 

“Besides, it's not like you want a relationship or anything with this guy, right?” It was her last attempt to cheer him up, to remind Sanji this guy was nothing in his life.

 

 

“Well, uhm…” Sanji had never actually thought about it. He had wanted to touch the man, to know him, to run his tongue through that caramel looking skin. A relationship was the furthest thing in his mind, besides, it was not like he had ever been in one to begin with.

 

 

But Nami was more than perplexed at this point since Sanji was taking too long to answer, perhaps something had happened she was not aware about? She was about to inquire, when a loud noise came from the entrance and in three seconds flat a disheveled Luffy barged into the dining room dragging a very upset Usopp.

 

 

“Sanji! You’re here!” the young boy bellowed.

 

“You’re late!” was his long-nose friend complaint while he tried to come free from Luffy’s hold.

 

Luffy, completely ignoring him, yelled again with a grin from ear to ear “Ace is coming back!”

 

 

At the news, Sanji’s face lit up, those blue eyes going big and a smile that rivaled with Luffy’s formed on his lips. It’s been _years_ since he saw Ace. Five years exactly. Ever since he left to North Blue’s Academy in France. He had come back twice to visit during summer but in both occasions Ace had been in some mission or training and nobody knew when he was coming back.

 

 

“Oh? Your old crush?” Nami interrupted Sanji’s glee with a little smile that didn’t hide her evil intentions of making the blond squirm.

 

“Nami! He was _not_ my crush” And effectively Sanji blushed prettily.

 

“Oh, Sanji, he was” She insisted.

 

“Well, he was everybody’s crush.” He said defensively while Luffy started unpacking their groceries in the middle of the table, dropping a variety of chips and beverages.

 

“Well, you’re right about that.” Nami lifted her hands in surrender.

 

“He was never my crush” Usopp said defensibly and everybody stopped for a second and deadpanned at him.

 

“He’s dying to see you!” Luffy was taking chips from two bags and Usopp was trying to stop him from taking the ones with chipotle, his favorite ones.

 

“Damn, I still remember when he was our baby sitter and he took us to the aquarium” Sanji smiled fondly at the memory and almost blushed again when he remembered how fascinated he had been with the marimo’s exhibition.

 

“Anyways, he will be landing next Sunday’s afternoon, a friend of his will pick him up at the airport” Sanji passed Nami’s tangerine juice while he grabbed the bottle of cold brewed coffee for himself.

 

“Oh, I can come over and make dinner!” He suggested.

 

“Well, he said the guys at the station had prepared something for him, at an adults place” Luffy pouted, apparently he had had the same idea.

 

“It’s called a bar, Luffy” Nami added trying to swat the boy’s hands from her dessert.

 

“Then how about Monday? We get out early since it's exams week”

  

“We get out early so we can study the remaining of the day” Usopp added, a disapproving tone in his voice.

 

But Sanji snorted and everybody laughed, eventually Usopp joined. Of course they didn’t study for the remainder of the day.

 

“Yeah, _right_ ”

 

“Ok, ok. But let’s finish this thing then, we have to turn it in next week by Wednesday, we only have four days to work on this.” Usopp grabbed his sketches and started to explain them to the blond. Who gave his inputs and ideas in how to build the crazy but logical thing Usopp had concocted with Nami. They knew it was going to be the best project.

 

 

Who would have imagined? A portable device that can help you out change the atmosphere in an enclosed space.

 

 

 

 

~-.O.-~

 

 

After Friday, they had not been able to see each other. While Sanji made excuses to work in his science project over the weekend, and Zoro being assigned a new case by Monday and having to go to court after midday, they had not been able to see at all. Now, Zoro will be caught dead first before admitting it out loud, but by Thursday, he was starting to feel a little on edge because of that fact.

 

It perplexed him at first, but then he admitted that it was the guy’s fault since they hadn’t done what Zoro had been expecting for them to do, and while the release with the blond was always welcome, he was starting to crave more. It had come to a point where he will _dream_ with the blond and wake up with a raging hard on. Recently, his mind had imagined the blond riding him mercilessly, like he knew those hips will do him, and when he woke up he was even panting, like some fucking teenager after a wet dream.

 

And fuck if that wasn’t Sanji’s fault either. He had been sending him provocative pictures to compensate for the time they had not seen each other. The last picture he received had that perfect teasing smirk, those blue eyes half hidden in heavy eye lids and golden hair. That body laying down over messy sheets and the expanse of creamy skin tight and inviting over that chiseled chest and those marked abs. The exposed skin had him craving for that flavor and he could already imagine it at the tip of his tongue. The hand that was not holding the phone to take the selfie was near the blonde’s nipple, like if he was about to tease it, like he did all the time to rile up the swordsman. And if you paid attention, and of course Zoro did, you could see past those hipbones the subtle bulge on the blond’s sweatpants.

 

And that had been Sanji’s good morning, and fuck again if he didn’t want to palm that cock or better yet, tease it with his teeth over the soft fabric. He took a mental note to try that on the cook.

 

 He had tried to escape from work by noon, so he could devour the blond by lunch. But the investigation required his attention and he needed to prepare the evidence he was going to show tomorrow in court which was something he loathed to do.

 

 The guy had been found with his hands deep in coke while a group of girls was found in his basement, he was obviously guilty and Zoro detested the lawyers that defended these type of scumbags.

 

 

_Working late again?_

 

 He read the message while checking the hour. _Shit_ , it was already 9 o’clock and he was just arriving home.

 

 Good thing he left everything ready, shitty thing was that he had to be at his office really early tomorrow to go over the case with the forensic team. Oh, well.

 

 

_I just got home. Been busy today._

 

It was his way to apologize for not answering earlier.

 

 

_Well, at least you’re getting some rest today._

 

 

It was the blond’s way to say he was worried. Zoro smiled at the message already removing his shoes and jacket at the entrance of his home.

 

 

_Its ok cook, I know you missed me._

 

 

Perhaps he needed to see the other guy admitting it, that way he didn’t have to feel so weird about it. He opened his fridge and searched for a beer, he had earned it after all.

 

 He heard the sound of the message, but before he addressed it, he removed his shirt and tossed it aside, he will pick it up eventually. He threw himself at the couch to finally read what the blond had to say.

 

 

_Yeah, yeah. Hey, can I call you?_

 

 

Zoro raised an eyebrow at that and decided to dial the blond. Such a stupid question, of course Sanji could call him, he didn’t understand why the blond asked him permission for so many little things all the time.

 

Sanji answered after two rings, a warm low chuckle churning in his ears “So impatient” the blond said after a while, he heard a door closing and Zoro took a slow sip from his beer, trying to figure out why the hell was his heart rate so high.

 

“You shouldn’t ask if you want to call me, just do it. If I can answer you, I will.” He didn’t know why he didn’t throw an insult at the end either.

 

Sanji interrupted his musings fast enough “Did you eat?”

 

“I ate something at the office” He unbuckled his belt, further relaxing into the couch.

 

“I mean something other than doughnuts” The blond chuckled. Zoro rolled his eyes, but for some reason he thought it was cute that Sanji laughed at his own lame cop jokes.

 

“You and your jokes are so original”

 

“Hmmmm… You ate instant ramen again didn’t you?” He could see clear as the day the way those lips curved downward disapprovingly and already knew what the blond was about to say.

 

“That has no nutrients whatsoever and way too much sodium.” Zoro heard the rustle of sheets and clothes. His mind was already creating images of the sexy blond laying down on his bed, looking relaxed and hot as hell as he did in the picture he sent him this morning.

 

His cock stirred at the thought.

 

“So –” The blond interrupted “– what are you doing? Drinking beer?”

 

Ugh, this _asshole_. He couldn’t be that predictable, right?

 

“You have a problem with that?” He remembered the day the blond opened the door of his fridge and raised an eyebrow when saw the three packs of Heineken in there. The expression he did when he found out that was the only thing in there had been funny as hell.

 

Sanji took a deep breath, the exhale hitting Zoro the way it did when the blond nibbled at his ear “No, I don’t.”

 

Either everything the blond did was unbearably hot —which apparently included talking over the phone— or Zoro was more frustrated than he thought.

 

“You have already removed your shirt right?” Sanji’s voice was getting huskier, he could imagine the blond stretching lazily, that pale skin moving tantalizing over defined muscles.

 

“Yeah” was his short answer, he wanted to keep hearing the blond’s voice.

 

“You already removed those pants or just unbuckled your belt?” He felt a shiver cascading down his back. There was something about the way the blond was talking to him that had his cock rising at the silky and sinful voice and he was getting slightly annoyed at that.

 

“I’m still wearing them.” Zoro didn’t even stop to ask him why he was being so nosy, or what the hell he wanted exactly.

 

“Hmmmmmm… Don’t you want to know what _I’m_ doing?”

 

 

_Holy fuck._

 

 

At last, Zoro’s brain and groin heard the obvious suggestion on the question, the sigh at the end, the sound of the sheets at the background. Zoro’s cock was firm and ready in three flat seconds.

 

Of course he knew what the blond was doing, had seen him doing it quite a few times already, and had helped him do it. But to think of him in his own room, think how much he affected the other man while he imagined him sitting shirtless on the couch they had shared multiple times already had the green-haired man already feeling breathless.

 

He had to put his shit together since, of course, he will play along with whatever the blond had in store for him. He took a steady, silent breath, trying to gather his wits.

 

“What are you doing, Sanji?” His voice dropped an octave and he heard the exhale he got for it. He palmed his hard cock through his jeans waiting for the blond’s answer.

 

Sanji scoffed a laugh, in that breathless way Zoro adored. “I’m touching myself” there was a sound of a stifled moan, and Zoro’s hands were already pulling the zipper of his trousers “I’m touching my cock the way you do it when you are on top of me.” Sanji sounded breathless, his voice dripped honey and spice.

 

Zoro downed the beer and put it down on the table, he hurriedly pulled down his boxers and released his aching cock and took it firmly in his hand.

 

“Really?” Shit, there was pre-cum already on his cock, Sanji turned him on too damn much. “Do you miss my cock beside yours?” He took his hard length and started to masturbate with the sound of the blond’s breaths.

 

Sanji was letting out those sounds that drove him against the wall, the way he tried to stifle them and be quiet without succeeding was such a turn on for him. “I do” he heard the embarrassment in the admission and could imagine that blush breaking on that pale skin. Shit, that shouldn’t be so sexy.

 

“I wish I could grab your cock and squeeze it at the base the way you like it” the moan that escaped the blond as a reaction of his words had him throbbing.

 

Sanji was close, Zoro closed his eyes while he imagined the pale skin in front of him “I want to bite that thick neck of yours –“ the blond's voice broke a little bit at the end and a low moan escaped him “– and then cup your balls the way it makes you cum.” Zoro could see him biting at his lip, see the way he was arching his back. Now this was something he had never done before.

 

Before Sanji.

 

Just the thought of the blond's action and the way he most likely looked had Zoro _almost_ falling over the edge and he groaned as he imagined the cook's actions “If you were here I would open your legs–” _the way you not-so-secretly enjoy_ “– and I would rub my cock against yours until you come.”

 

And finally, Zoro’s ears were graced by an unrestrained moan that reverberated through the line, low and deep the way the green-haired man liked it, when Sanji finally lost the restriction and was so aroused he just let go. It was exquisite to see him cum, and hearing him was also a delight.

 

He heard those sweet unrestrained breaths and closed his eyes while he tried to picture the blond’s expression. “Do you know what I would do now, Zoro?” that voice was spent but full of fight, that baritone still hoarse and Zoro’s cock leaked by those mere words.

 

“What?” He felt the tension in his balls, the excitement pulling at his groin.

 

“I would open my legs–” he was speaking between ragged breaths “– so you could _fuck_ me.” The last bit was a sinful whisper that made Zoro almost whimper “Don’t you want to fuck me, Zoro?” Sanji’s voice was almost needy and before Zoro’s eyes images of the blond underneath him, taking him all the way in flashed as the erotic movie his brain had already fabricated had now surround sound. He came, harder and louder than usual. Thick and hot cum covered his palm and he cursed the blond one more time.

 

It was almost embarrassing that just the _idea_ of those strong and creamy legs opening to let him in would be enough to make him cum.

 

But it was this guy’s fault, this goddamn blond tease that was making him wait. Nobody had ever done that to him, all the men he had ever bedded begged _him_ to fuck them, and women, though fewer, were no different.

 

“Fuck yeah” he breathed out, almost as an afterthought, his mouth spewing out his desires. Of fucking course he wanted to fuck the blond, had been the first and only thing he had wanted to do since day one with that lithe body.

 

He heard a low chuckle on the other side of the line, the blond’s breaths slowing down “Well, too bad” he could see that evil grin, those gleaming blue eyes full with mischief. It’s not fair he knew how good it looked in that handsome face.

 

“You’re such an asshole” but he couldn’t stop the low chuckle that passed through his lips, his heart rate was going down, feeling truly relaxed for the very first time in that week.

 

And it was like the blond could read his mind “Feeling better?” that deep voice purred. Zoro was falling asleep and he craved to bury his nose in those golden locks.

 

He didn’t realize he never answered when another low chuckle made him realized he had closed his eyes “Go to sleep Marimo, you have a scumbag to lock tomorrow” Zoro smiled and stood up from his couch.

 

“Sanji” he said lazily, walking towards his bathroom.

 

“Hm?” The blond was also falling asleep and suddenly Zoro also craved to kiss those lips.

 

“Thanks”

 

The blond laughed quietly, he imagined him nuzzling against a pillow “I didn’t do this for you, marimo” that grin sounded delicious, and Zoro had never wanted to kiss someone so much before.

 

“Good night sweet prince” he said instead while he washed his hands, sugar coating his words in that malicious way he knew the blond hated.

 

“Shut up” Sanji stretched and stifled a yawn, Zoro knew he was blushing. Before the blond fell asleep he said quietly “Night marimo” and Zoro was left imagining that sweet smile across those plump lips.

 

 

 

~-.O.-~

 

 

 

 

The next day, Sanji arrived at Zoro’s house by late afternoon. He pretended not to be nervous when he knocked on the door and adjusted his hair for the thousandth time that day. He was about to knock again but then the door flew open and made a creak sound like if it was about to come off its hinges. It appeared Zoro had just arrived since he was still fully clothed and was even wearing a tie. Sanji was about to make a lame joke at that but he was roughly pulled by the collar of his shirt and a pair of slightly chapped lips kissed him until he was out of breath.

 

“Hey” Zoro whispered against his lips, his voice low and soft, the way it made Sanji’s toes curl. He wanted to touch him, run his hands across that broad back, but he was holding the bags from the store while balancing his weight on the balls of his feet to reach the taller man.

 

“Hey” was his short reply, unable to be more eloquent than that.

 

 

It had been just a week apart and they barely knew each other. Why they were acting like if they had been months apart?

 

 

“I brought you some food” he was trying to make some conversation while those dark eyes regarded him fully, running across his face. Zoro’s gaze was so intense he was fighting the urge to squirm.

 

 

A lazy grin broke into the man’s face, that made him look both incredibly handsome and extremely annoying “Let me help you with those bags, princess” Zoro scooped down and took them from lax hands. 

 

“You’re such a jerk” he immediately retaliated, giving up his groceries. The moment his hands were free he pulled at the black tie and wove his long fingers in green hair, kissing the larger man deeply. Zoro’s arms came around him, despite the grocery bags and he felt the smile against his lips and mirrored the action without thinking.

 

“Let’s get you some food” he finally said. It seemed Zoro wasn’t really interested in getting fed, those big hands already seeking where to grab him despite the interruption from the bags.

 

The larger man breathed in deeply and nuzzled in his golden strands “We can eat later” Zoro murmured in his hair, his voice was a baritone eliciting the dirtiest of the invitations and Sanji did blush at the innuendo the words carried. But he didn’t have much time, he had to prepare the food and he had to be home before 9, Zeff arrived from the restaurant around midnight but he always called at the hideous phone at home that had the longest cord ever and Sanji better answer the damn thing or else.

 

 

“ _Is not that I don’t trust you, little eggplant.” The man had said after he called the neighbor asking if she could please check if his son had arrived home since he wouldn’t pick up the phone. He just had fallen asleep before the old man called. Not on drugs, not dead, just asleep._

 

“ _I don’t trust the world, that’s all” the old man assured him, trying to hide a grin under that crazy mustache of his._

 

 

Yeah, right.

 

 

“It would not take that long” Sanji whispered back “Besides, I’m going to cook you ramen, your favorite” he chuckled.

 

“You’re going to cook instant noodles for me?” Zoro glanced at the bags, there were too many things in them to be the type of food Sanji hated.

 

“Don’t be an idiot, I’m making _real_ ramen today” Sanji rolled his eyes in that pretentious way that annoyed Zoro to no end. Like if Zoro was a big baboon that didn’t get enough education and Sanji was making him a favor to be in his presence.

 

But he was too tired to fight, too tired to even try and get his hands on that pale warm skin. If Sanji was going to make a real meal for him that was fine, perhaps it was what he needed. He headed to the counter where he placed the bags of food and Sanji got immediately to the other side, taking vegetables aside to wash them.

 

Zoro sat down in one of the bar stools while he saw the blond work. He realized that Sanji had a fixation to keep him well fed. He wondered briefly if all chefs were like that.

 

“So…” He started out, deciding his shower could wait a little longer while he bothered the blond.

 

“Why your hair smells like honey?”

 

 

While Sanji explained to him the entire line of hair care he used, he started to nod off. But then he was asked about the case he had been working the whole week and Zoro told him about the resolution in court while the blond chopped vegetables to perfection. Seeing those hands working perfectly with a knife made him talk about swords. Sanji asked him if he practiced the traditional kenjutsu or if he practiced modern kendo.

 

Sanji had never seen Zoro’s eyes so expressive and big, he started explaining his formation as a swordsman and after that, the conversation moved more fluently, easily, both men sharing their knowledge in martial arts. Sanji would have been surprised if he were told the older man barely exchanged two words to other people at the way he was speaking to him now, the same way he had always spoken to him. Open and honest.

 

Zoro had not realized they had been speaking for almost an hour when he expressed that he hadn’t been able to take a proper shower since Wednesday, at that, he was almost kicked from the kitchen to the bathroom so the _green ape_ could clean himself up.

 

 

After the broth was of his liking and the noddles were cooked, Sanji turned on the TV, setting their food at the low table in the middle of the living room. He went back for his glass of lemonade while he grabbed a beer for Zoro. Chopsticks were settled neatly beside the two bowls filled with steamy ramen. He looked down at his arrangement, colorful and neat, it looked good above the wooden table. He felt oddly proud, ramen had been one of the first noodle based soups he had learned to make with his old man.

 

 

“Smells good” Zoro’s deep voice was unexpected and it almost made him jump, his head turned abruptly to his right only to see the green-haired looking fresh and renewed after his shower. He was toweling his hair dry and Sanji’s eyes ran greedily over the man’s chest, paying attention at how low the man placed his towel on his hips.

 

Zoro caught the blond giving him a once over, and when those wandering blue eyes finally locked on his, he gave him a grin that was almost canine. He moved towards the blond, slowly, sure, with a confidence that was borderline arrogant, never tearing his eyes apart from Sanji.

 

“Looks delicious too” He whispered when he was close, never even glancing at the food. As a reward, he received the cutest of blushes and then he leaned down to place a soft kiss on those peachy lips, the first thank you of the evening.

 

Sanji’s eyes shifted, his long eyelashes fluttering in a way that made him look almost shy. Zoro clenched his jaw as he tried not to jump on him. “Put on a shirt” the blond said through his teeth.

 

“Why? Too much temptation for you?” Those blue eyes looked up, his blush scattering through his cheeks. It felt like the sweetest of revenges to tease the blond like this.

 

“Shut up and hurry up!” The blond man snapped and shoved him at his chest “Dinner is ready” Zoro chuckled while he backed away, liking the way Sanji was still blushing.

 

He put on sweatpants, ignoring the blond’s frown when his request for the t-shirt was completely ignored. They bickered on what channel to leave, it seemed the blond had the tastes of a teenage girl and Zoro was not going to put up with that, but when he sipped at the ramen soup, he gave the blond complete reign of the remote while he concentrated in his food.

 

Real ramen for Sanji was what Zoro called traditional ramen and it was one of his favorites. The noodles were cooked to perfection, the pork and the shiitake made the broth thick and rich in flavor, it was a hearty flavor that warmed up Zoro’s chest and stomach, soothing him and revitalizing him.

 

When he downed the first bowl in record speed, he whipped his mouth with the back of his hand the way the blond hated, however, Sanji’s complaint was unheard when Zoro suddenly said “That was amazing” and then he looked at Sanji who was wearing an indescribable expression. “Uhm… Is there any more left?”

 

Sanji blushed at the comment but added “Use your napkin Marimo.”

 

Zoro ate three bowls of ramen while he pretended not to notice the giddiness radiating from Sanji. He was not ignoring it for the sake of not bothering the blond, he was pretending he didn’t see it because his stomach did tiny flip flops that were quite annoying whenever he stopped to think just how adorable the curly-brow idiot sometimes was.

 

After Sanji had picked up their dishes and returned to the couch, the larger man seized the blond, his big arms catching him from behind. Sanji felt the momentum quickly enough to realize the man was dragging him down.

 

They fell into the soft couch, Sanji grunting something about not being a teddy bear for green monsters, but Zoro only pulled him closer, his chest flush against the blond’s back “Stay with me for a while” he said between golden strands, inhaling deeply the scent of spices, cologne and honey. Zoro never thought the combination would smell so good but it fucking did and right now he wanted to burrow into it as long as possible while he was rapidly falling asleep. It had been a long day.

 

 

Sanji knew this was a little bit risky, but he still had time, he could let the idiot have a quick nap and it was not like he didn’t want to stay with him “Ok” he murmured, getting comfy against that strong chest. It was amazing how that hard body could be so comfortable and warm and just made time stop.

 

About an hour later, he woke up with Zoro’s soft snores warming up his neck. Carefully, he turned around between those big arms and stared at the man’s sleeping face.

 

Zoro was already handsome even with the frown he insisted on wearing almost at all times on his face, irresistible when he smiled in that lecherous way at him. But now that he was asleep, his face relaxed while he exhaled soft snores through his slightly partly lips he looked even more attractive. He had a jaw that looked like it was cut from stone, strong and sharp angles defined his face and long black eyelashes fanned over his cheeks.

 

Sanji’s hand moved by its own, tracing softly the edges of those cheekbones, those sharp angles were smooth and Sanji marveled at the feel of that tanned skin as a sudden thought hit him out of nowhere. What was he doing? Like, really? If anybody were to find out about his relationship with Zoro, everything he and his old man had been working on, could be thrown away by this and of course, Zoro’s career could be at risk as well.

 

He knew if he dared to tell the man the truth about his age, this thing with Zoro will be over. This moments will become memories and most likely the older man will pretend none of this ever happened.

 

But was this really so bad?

 

As the tips of his fingers delicately traced Zoro’s lower lip he wondered why if it was so bad he felt so right. Why, when just being between his arms brought him peace, calmed him and excited him in a way he had never experienced before? Was he really so young? Or this was something else entirely, something… _more_?

 

He was sure Zoro would never hurt him, just as sure as he was of the fact that he was a man with a high sense of duty, and complied with everything that was right, there was no in between bullshit for this guy. But he had to tell him, right? He was seventeen, there was no way around that. Their relationship was illegal he had already researched that. And he didn’t care, fuck he really didn’t care.

 

He was running his fingers through Zoro’s surprisingly soft hair when those dark eyes fluttered open. Sanji froze for a moment realizing that perhaps he was doing something creepy and invasive, but then the other man smiled at him and brought him closer, nuzzling against his hair. 

 

“Hey” Zoro’s voice was a soft exhale between his hair and he felt a warm feeling that ran through him and reached his toes that curled slightly.

 

“Hey” he answered him back, not sure really what to say, just like earlier today.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m just a little bit tired” The larger man’s baritone was already something that kept Sanji awake at night, but this lazy and satisfied purr and the way those arms brought him even closer, was making the blond’s heart race against his chest. The beat so strong he was sure the other man would hear.

 

“I know, dummy, that’s not a problem” Was all he could say, glad he didn’t stutter in the process.

 

Zoro’s low chuckle resounded through all his body “I just don’t want you to think I don’t desire your skinny ass anymore” Zoro’s hand traveled down, encasing firmly at the blond’s hip for good measure, hooking a thumb through his belt loop.

 

“I’m not skinny, asshole” And Sanji was right, he was still a growing boy after all.

 

 

 

“Can you stay?” Zoro realized as he moved those strong hips closer to him and he inhaled one more time that delicious smell from the man’s hair that he had never really asked that before. To _anyone_.

 

 

Sanji bit at his lower lip, hating himself for letting this opportunity go “I can’t” he said softly, regret painting his features “I have a menu to plan for the weekend” He didn’t really lied since he always helped the old man with that process, but it was something he had already finished before he came here.

 

 

And if the regret wouldn’t be so obvious in the blond’s voice and face, Zoro would feel a little bit embarrassed.

 

“Another time then.” He placed his lips over a smooth temple, closing his eyes while he enjoyed the feel of the other man’s body against his.

 

 

Sanji traced his fingers across the other man’s strong chest “Tomorrow I’ll hit the gym early, perhaps I’ll find you there” Sanji’s voice was somehow small and noncommittal, as if he was pretending he didn’t want to see him.

 

 

Zoro grinned at that and decided to tease him “Missing me already, cook?”

 

 

Sanji looked up at him, his expression annoyed “Shut up, I just don’t want you to feel bad because I can’t stay.”

 

 

“You’re so cute when you’re embarrassed” Zoro whispered to his ear, like if it was the dirtiest secret ever “And hot too.” He licked at his earlobe and Sanji needed to go, _now._

 

 

“Stop molesting me, Marimo.” He said through his teeth, while he tried to detangle himself from those strong limbs. But the moment he was on top of Zoro, trying to lift himself from the comfort the older man’s body provided, those dark eyes made his pulse accelerate, the intense gaze freezing him into place.

 

 

This was so unfair.

 

 

His lips connected with Zoro’s with that same familiarity that was unprecedented for both of them. He kissed Zoro softly and the larger man responded immediately by burying his hands in blond hair, opening his mouth so the blond could kiss him properly. They moved slowly but passionately, strong forces dancing together as one, Sanji cupped the larger man’s jaw and Zoro held the blond’s lithe body like a life line.

 

 

 

It was only a kiss.

 

 

 

But it was the type of kiss that could teleport you in time; that made you feel a cosmic connection akin to orgasm with the other person; that made you believe in destiny, karma and fucking unicorns and could wake your soul and stop your heart.

 

 

Sanji is not sure for how long they kissed, but a voice in the back of his head was telling him he was already late. “Let’s get you into bed” The blond whispered after a soft peck, his lips delicately brushing against Zoro’s and reluctantly stopping the next contact.

 

 

 

For the first time ever Zoro’s mouth fills with those annoying _don’t go just yet_ and _stay just a little longer_. But bites them down, not sure what that really meant and just smiles and kisses one last time those sweet lips.

 

 

 

“I don’t want to let you go just yet” the small truth tumbles from his lips in the form of a whisper against a pale cheek. Shit, just what the fuck had Sanji done to him? Was this blond really such a fantastic kisser?

 

“Now who is missing who, marimo?” The low chuckle had Zoro’s eyes fluttering closed again, the deep rumble lulling him to sleep. He feels Sanji moving, his own body shifting and his unwilling arms relenting.

 

Zoro cracks a yawn and he stretches, he feels insisting hands pulling him up and he complies. With an arm tossed across the blond’s shoulders, Sanji literally drags Zoro into his room where he places him slowly on the soft mattress. The blond throws a soft blanket at him, not really bothering to cover the green-haired man. The careless act almost made him snicker, but he ended up blushing when those lips kissed his temple and whispered good night.

 

It’s only when Zoro hears the door closing that he realizes it was the first time nothing physical happened between the two of them.

 

 

And with a small on his face Zoro thought it was fine.

 

 

And a small voice in the back of his mind that sounded like that girl he knew from his past life, many years ago. The same girl that taught him about promises and dreams, sighed relieved.

 

 

 

 _Finally_.

 

 

 

 

~-.-~-.O.-~-.-~

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Don’t forget to leave me your comments, observations, tell me where I went wrong, anything :)


	3. Spiralling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... not the fastest updater right here. But I try :P
> 
> Thank you for all the love and advises. You guys are awesome and I keep being amazed by your kindness :)

 

 

 

 

~-.O.-~

 

 

 

 

There’s a perfect balance in his entire body, something that he knows can only be achieved by constant training and true commitment. The strength in those arms keeps him firm, making his handstand solid, unbreakable. The same happens with his shoulders, back and core. That nimble body had practiced to the point of exertion, with the type of training that crushed every fiber in your body in order to force you to become whole again. Transforming you into something new, much faster and with a higher determination.

 

 

Someone stronger.

 

 

It was unusual to find someone that would train that much, someone that would seek their own limits and push forward to break them. Someone who was not scared to tear open their own flesh and bone in the process, to sacrifice mind and soul to reach their goals…

 

 

Someone like him.

 

 

He sees the exhale, slow and controlled, those eyes closed in concentration, that body is not flinching or trembling and perhaps he had been like this for 10 minutes already.

 

 

Zoro was impressed.

 

 

He saw those legs —one of his many favorite parts in Sanji’s body— starting a slow split, opening that body in half, both limbs coming to his sides in a perfect descent, his core rigid, showing a perfect maneuver. And then, to his surprise and absolute delight, one leg came violently down, followed by the other, strength and control moving those legs, running fluidly through that body while the blond kicked with a vicious force to an opponent that wasn’t there to take those hits.

 

 

It was a martial art.

 

 

How had the blond called it? Savate? But that was not it, Zoro had researched, the stances were different. Was this capoeira perhaps? But he had seen it before, it was not quite like it and he knew kickboxing well enough to be sure it was not the style the blond was displaying beautifully to him right now. Or —and Zoro will never admit his heart just skipped a beat— it was the blond’s own technique.

 

He saw said blond changing his posture to use his legs as his main support, his balance ran fluidly on both feet but the blond was obviously left dominant. He started to imagine the exertion of trying to dodge those kicks, protecting himself from the power those limbs were charged with, only the mere thought of it had the tanned man smirking and he had to use his hand to cover it otherwise he might look like a madman.

 

And now Sanji was shifting between his legs and hands, using his arms to propel himself in the air, kicking in the middle of the fucking air like some sort of ninja. He always landed gracefully and the moment his foot touched the floor he had another kick ready, body perfectly balanced and steady.

 

 

“Oi, Sanji!” A voice interrupted the next kick and Sanji halted in the middle of the room, his stance froze flawlessly in the middle of the mat.

 

 

Zoro almost growled at the interruption but a weird feeling in his chest formed when those blue eyes opened and found his almost immediately.

 

 

The blond’s attention shifted quickly towards the taller man that approached him, but he arched a questioning eyebrow at Zoro before looking away.

 

 

_Shit, is that Pell?_

 

 

Zoro couldn’t hear, he was sitting at the benches that surrounded the mats that were arranged in deep purple at the middle and black at the perimeter, the brand colors of Whitebeard’s Martial Arts Academy. It was a big open space, perfect for practice or sparring. MMA, Judo, Taekwondo, Jiu-Jitsu, or any other martial art class that one could imagine. All of them, were imparted in this dojo that had the latest equipment and modern facilities.

 

Sanji right now was talking to Pell, the Taekwondo instructor, and he was wondering if the blond knew him as Zoro did.

 

He saw the way Pell leaned closer to him while they talked, his hand in his shoulder lingering perhaps a little bit too much and saw how Sanji didn’t seem to mind the other man’s intrusions.

 

Why was that bothering was beyond him, it’s not like he didn’t already assume that Sanji had more partners when he was not around. He was obviously aware of that since the beginning. But suddenly seeing the blond like this, Pell’s pale hand still over that strong shoulder, annoyed the fuck out of him and made him want to destroy things.

 

 

_Pretty blond things._

 

 

He saw how both of them ended their conversation with a smile and Sanji shook Pell’s hand briefly and gave him a reassuring nod.

 

In his way out he saw Pell’s eyes shifting to meet him and he saluted the man with a nod. He remembered things not ending well with him. It appeared Pell was searching for that ‘something more’ that Zoro was just not willing to give to anybody.

 

“What are you doing here?” Sanji had moved closer to where he was sitting.

 

Zoro arched an eyebrow at that, his musings about Pell fading in a snap and he felt weirdly annoyed at the question. “What do you mean idiot eyebrow? You told me to come to the gym”

 

He saw Sanji’s arrogant smirk stretching over his face “Yeah, to work out Marimo, what the hell are you doing lazing around and being a creep?” The blond took a step closer and leaned in, raising his hand and covering part of his mouth as if he was telling the swordsman a secret “Also, I don’t know if you knew this, but this is the dojo part of the Academy, the gym it’s on the other side.” That fucking grin stretched even further and the blond looked just so damn satisfied with himself.

 

Zoro still didn’t understand how Sanji could bother him so damn much with so little effort, but that smirk had to fade from the blond’s face, now. 

 

“Actually I wanted to see who was the prick using the main studio for their ‘personal’ training since I wanted to practice with my swords—” He stood up and picked up his case as he stepped down the two benches and stood ground level near the blond who was standing with his hands on his hips, looking nonchalant and almost bored.

 

“And they told me some asshole had already a reservation and took the space for the morning” he pointed out an accusatory finger at the blond who raised his eyebrow, completely unimpressed by his excuse.

 

“What kind of membership do you have anyway?” The swordsman said annoyed. 

 

“Ok, so are you going to train or are you going to keep complaining?” Sanji asked while ignoring Zoro’s question completely.

 

And that annoyed the green-haired man even more “With you in my way?” he pointed out. 

 

“I can help you warm up” Sanji grinned at him.

 

“You wouldn’t survive” Zoro said, while trying without success to hide his maniac grin.

 

Zoro’s high senses and quick reflexes told him the kick was coming as he turned to block the hit to his head. But fuck if the blond was not fast.

 

 

This was going to be _fun_.

 

 

 

~-.O.-~

 

 

 

It was more than a warm-up, Sanji might not have enough strength to make him worry too much about the hits he took from those kicks, but he was fast.

 

 

Extremely fast.

 

 

He had not been able to properly punch him not even once.

 

And that was upsetting his very fundamental ways of living.

 

He dodged another kick aimed at his head and he grinned at how impatient the blond was. Rapidly, he retaliated with an uppercut that the blond avoided by quickly tilting his chin, the movement looked effortless and Zoro felt annoyed at seeing a bored expression in the other man’s face.

 

Yes, Sanji might be a little bit juvenile at being hurried and showing such impatience with his movements, but the lack of connection from his fists was making _him_ feel hasty. 

 

A swift kick landed at his midriff, nothing that he couldn’t handle. He took the blond’s leg with both hands to pull him closer and using his weight, he brought the other man down, landing on top of him.

 

Blue eyes were briefly wide with surprise, but then the blond’s other leg came around the swordsman and flipped him easily.

 

The arrogant smirk the blond gave him while he was on top of him had him reeling and without thinking of his surroundings, he grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and pulled him roughly to give those rosy lips a hard kiss.

 

 

“I’m gonna eat you” he whispered against the cook’s lips, both of them panting harshly into each other’s mouth.

 

 

He saw those blue eyes go wide, almost comically. The blush across his cheeks matched perfectly with the way Sanji was panting. And then that blond head looked frantically around, obviously checking if someone had seen them.

 

Not that Zoro really cared if someone saw them together. 

 

“What are you doing crazy moss head?” the blond hissed at him, standing up swiftly, combing his hair with his own fingers. “And what are you talking about?” The swordsman almost laughed when he heard the uncertainty underlined with excitement at that question.

 

He took the blond’s offered hand and stood up easily. He was about to pull the blond closer, so he could whisper exactly what he intended to do with him, to make him shudder and blush even more. Causing reactions he didn’t fully understand but liked to see.

 

 

But the entrance doors opened, and a group of students directed by Pell was entering the studio. Sanji looked back at him and made a signal that he had to go. Zoro watched him walk towards the eager pupils, Pell making the formal introduction towards what it seemed was the new assistant of the class.

 

 

It had been difficult to concentrate after that.

 

 

 

~-.O.-~

 

 

 

Pell’s class took over some of the space. It seemed he had asked Sanji to help him out with the group, reinforcing their practice. Most of them were boys between 11 and 13 years old. Barely getting their Green belt.

 

So, while the two blonds did Zoro the favor to line up all the students in one section, he was practicing his katas without interruption. But he will be lying if the cook was not hindering his concentration. Every time he saw the blond giving a demonstration or heard him talk in the rudest and crudest way to his students, he felt something stir at his gut.

 

 

Sanji’s movements were confident, sure, _sexy_.

 

 

It seemed that finally seeing the blond fighting, practicing the martial art he had talked so much about and using it against him, had made him abandon his previous restrictions and he felt hornier than ever and ready to toss aside the last piece of his patience. And it was infuriating.

 

Infuriating because he should have more control over himself, because this little curly browed idiot shouldn’t affect him so much, because he shouldn’t be this fucking desperate.

 

He looked up, only to see said blond making a demonstration without his shirt, he was showing to the row of apprentices the importance of core muscles and their development while he pointed out at his own perfect abdomen while moving slowly and performing a kick.

 

Zoro glanced at the students and saw how most of them were awed and amazed by the discipline their instructor was exhibiting and a few of them were even blushing or whipping sweat from their foreheads that had nothing to do with the exercise.

 

 

Those little horny assholes.

 

 

And Pell! Shit, that guy looked like if he was ready to bust a nut if you asked him. Now, why did that bother him was beyond him, really.

 

By the time the class ended, Zoro was panting both from exertion and restraint. He had been practicing with two of his swords the most complex katas he knew and by now he was sweating profusely.

 

He felt the blond’s approach, those feet light against the mats, and he was sure he was being observed. He forced himself to complete the combination he was testing before acknowledging the blond.

 

With a soft exhale he lowered both of his swords to his sides and turned around to regard the blond that was leaning sideways against a column in a pose that screamed sexy.

 

He saw those blue eyes running through his body and he felt shivers breaking down his back as he recognized the hunger in them. His breathing hitched when he saw the blond biting at his lower lip in that same way that drove him crazy.

 

“Your form was off” the blond crossed his arms against his bare chest “you want me to help you fix that?” he tilted his head, moving his bangs as he grinned maliciously.

 

He was such an asshole. Zoro had never wanted to kill and fuck someone so much before.

 

 

Not necessarily in that order, of course.

 

 

“You think?” he asked while sheathing his swords carefully into each scabbard, his movements were slow, and they betrayed his anxiety. He shifted his haramaki slightly and smiled softly at the blond.

 

“I’m sure” The blond pushed himself from the column and started walking towards the swordsman. Zoro removed his bandana and did his best to keep it cool.

 

“You put more weight on your left foot and your right shoulder slouches occasionally because of it” the blond pauses, just an arm away from him and looks up directly into his eyes, lust painted all over his features. Zoro wondered if he looked the same.

 

“And you analyze your movements too much, you’re still fast, but you sacrifice power in the impact of your kick” Zoro said it offhandedly and Sanji arched an eyebrow, his grin telling him he felt more pleased than offended. Just like him really, not just any fighter could identify your flaws. Not just anyone deserved to point them out to you.

 

Warriors recognized each other and Zoro felt the challenging aura of Sanji and he felt once again thrilled just by standing in the same room with him. Sanji was so full of surprises, of promising adventures and unexpected moments.

 

 

He just couldn't wait.

 

 

“Sounds like we have to give each other some private lessons then” that smile should be illegal, or at least be considered a work hazard.

 

 

“So… we can go to the lockers to get a shower or…” Zoro moved his hand in the air, like if he was actually considering other options, doing his best not to bring the blond closer and have his way with him over the sweaty mats.

 

 

“… We go directly to your place?” the blond whispered.

 

 

 

_Yes._

 

 

A sound at the door gave away Pell’s presence and Sanji said in a hush “I’ll see you outside, near the Oaktree” then he turned and started walking towards the pale man. Zoro’s eyes followed his path and the way his legs carried him, once the blond was near the other man he suddenly looked back, a grin plastered on his face and winked at him.

 

Zoro’s frown deepened as he realized he was blushing and he decided to grab his case that was resting near the benches and placed his most valuable possessions safely away, he wondered again what was this thing that made him react so unlike him with Sanji.

 

A part of him was upset because the blond had just turned away from him and it was like he didn’t want him to speak with Pell. And according to him, that was fine because he didn’t want to speak with the guy, didn’t give a fuck about him and he wanted to avoid an awkward conversation if he could.

 

 

But…

 

 

 

What _if_ he didn’t know Pell?

 

 

 

He swallowed, the question resounding in his head for like the hundredth time.

 

Because then, he wouldn’t have a problem, it would be just another guy and actually by common courtesy he should be introduced. And that was the thing, he should be introduced because Sanji didn’t seem to know the two men already knew each other. 

 

So…

 

So Sanji just didn’t feel like introducing him to the guy… Because?

 

 

_Because it would be a conflict of interests you stupid idiot, since they are obviously sleeping together._

 

 

Zoro slung the case over his shoulder and he started walking towards the exit as he replied to himself the same question he had formulated for the thousandth time.

 

It was obvious and he shouldn’t give a fuck about that.

 

 

_But he did._

 

 

He absolutely cared about Sanji sleeping with some other guy. Shit, only the thought of him kissing that bird looking asshole had him reeling.

 

He just didn’t feel like sharing, that’s all.

 

 

The thought made him pause before he opened the door to exit the main studio.

 

He didn’t like Sanji sneaking around with Pell because he didn’t like the thought of Sanji being with anybody else but him.

 

Except that it’s not like he didn’t like it.

 

 

 

He _loathed_ the idea.

 

 

He found Pell at the gym’s lobby filling out some forms, the man didn’t even look up from his paperwork and Zoro was only relieved that Sanji was not with him anymore.

 

He gave Kalifa, the receptionist, a nod before stepping outside. The warm breeze from outside made his piercings chime together and he closed his eyes briefly to relish on the sound of the branches and leaves crashing and moving together.

 

He took a deep breath and started moving towards the garden outside the dojo, it wasn’t long before his eyes located the blond. He found Sanji leaning against the tall Oaktree, his head thrown back while he exhaled a long plume of smoke from his e-cig. He still didn’t understand the whole appeal of inhaling and exhaling flavored smoke, but he definitely had to admit that it looked good on him. 

 

Sanji remained in the same posture, Zoro realized his eyes were closed and he seemed to be enjoying the same sounds he was relishing a while ago, the wind moved his hair as the leftover of the leaves kept falling from the tall tree.

 

The entrance of the Dojo part of the Academy had a garden which landscape was designed to replicate a Traditional Japanese garden. There was a tall Torii at the entrance and the white gravel road indicated the different paths you could follow. Camphor trees and Black and White Pines were the main elements of the garden and they were everywhere. Azaleas decorated the paths and there was Cherry trees were located near the pond.

 

The tree where the blond was, was the only one of his kind.

 

The towering Oaktree near the tall red Torii had been part of this land for longer than the dojo itself. Edward didn’t want to get rid of it since it reminded him too much of his childhood. Seeing Sanji leaning against the bark of the tree made him grateful for that decision.

 

He was just standing there, his golden hair scattered to the wind and his eyes remained closed. He saw him breathing in and out slowly and found himself aware that he was exhaling at the same time the blond was.

 

He understood then, not with surprise, but with the same serenity that envelopes you when you remember something you had not even realized you had forgotten.

 

 

It was something more.

 

 

More precisely, _Sanji_ was something more…

 

Something that ran deeper than it should, that communicated without words and he understood more than he should, and at the same time, something he yearned to fully comprehend.

 

He stepped over a leaf while he was getting closer and those blue eyes opened lazily to gaze at him. They looked at him as if he knew he had always been there.

 

“Hey” the blond grinned at him and Zoro felt something in his chest squeezing at those eyes, at that voice, at that smile.

 

 

It was painful, but it was divine.

 

 

“Hey” he replied back, shifting his shoulders to accommodate his case.

 

“You ok?” Sanji separated himself from the tree and walked the few steps that separated them.

 

 

Zoro didn’t even hesitate.

 

 

He took the blond’s chin and tilted his head.

 

The tension, the wondering, the physical exertion, even the beautiful and mesmerizing landscape around him disappeared. Sanji kissed him back with the same passion he used every time he kicked him, with the energy he used to insult him and with the spice he used to cook.

 

Zoro didn’t really know how he was kissing the blond back. But all he wanted to convey was how much he needed him, how the feeling of his lips against his had become the equivalent of breathing, how he didn’t see himself separating from him anytime soon.

 

How he didn’t want to separate at all.

 

How much he wanted to get to know him, to learn from him, to eat with him, to laugh with him, to keep watching all those stupid tv shows the blond apparently liked…

 

When he separated from Sanji, the blond still had his eyes closed, which was something that for some reason had his heart beating even faster. He just looked so beautiful like that. Pink lips parted and trembling while trying to catch his breath.

 

Those blue eyes opened in the clarity of the sunlight and Zoro wondered if he will always be mesmerized by them. However, his enjoyment in seeing them was short lived since he realized the blond was looking around. His eyes a little bit wide, showing obvious signs of concern at being found out with him.

 

Of course, he didn’t give a fuck who found them making out outside, in public, at plain sight. But the sole idea of the blond worried of being caught by someone had him irritated in seconds.

 

He was about to say something about it but then Sanji interrupted him by saying exactly what he wanted to hear.

 

 

“I need you.” He blinked in that slow way he did whenever he wanted something from him. He started moving and pulled him so he could remember how to walk.

 

 

He was about to ask if the blond had a problem with being seen in public with him, but then he made a comment about how he was slow as a turtle and how appropriate it was for him since his hair was green and the only reason he couldn’t go ahead of him was because he would get lost. 

 

 

 

It had to be a superpower of sorts.

 

 

 

Annoying him as fast as making him fall in love.

 

 

 

~-.O.-~

 

 

 

Zoro was acting weird.

 

 

Don’t get him wrong.

 

 

Weird in the most fucking amazing and most mesmerizing way someone could be acting weird.

 

Weird because it was the only word his brain was capable to think at the current moment.

 

And weird right now was fantastic, the best thing ever to exist, definitely spectacular and it was completely ruining his plans.

 

Ever since that dazzling kiss at the garden that blew his sanity away, Zoro’s intensity had only increased and the moment Sanji stepped inside the already familiar place that was the green haired man’s home, Zoro had basically jumped on him.

 

Who needs showers anyway?

 

The larger man had him currently against the wall and was plundering his mouth without any mercy. Sanji felt pressure at his hips, those big and strong hands gripping him with something akin to desperation.

 

And it was a despair he wanted more than anything to pacify. So, in response, while Zoro had his hands full with his ass, he brought his legs up to circle the other man’s waist. Sanji still blushed when he did that, mostly because of the sounds the green-haired man did and how his grip became rougher and that hard body would grind him against the wall and the angle of the kiss would make things go deeper.

 

Zoro’s lips left him and he arched his back, throwing his head back and opening his neck. His own traitorous body asking the other man to kiss, to bite, to take.

 

He didn’t remember the moment his back left the wall, but he definitely felt the change in their positions, how suddenly Zoro was on top of him taking his lips in a way that had to be illegal. The moment the larger body pressed him firmly against the bed and he could feel every angle of Zoro’s body, particularly his hard length pressed against his thigh, he knew he should try to do something quickly. He had been in trouble before but not this bad and he was sure as hell that he was still not ready for it.

 

But right now, things were different. Every time he tried to slow down, Zoro did something. Something with his hands, tongue or hips that made Sanji crave more and instead of trying to stop the man who was ravaging him in the most delicious way, he was encouraging him to finish what they had started.

 

Zoro’s stomach growled, a sound that brought him back, grounded him. Yes, he had to use it, it was a way out.

 

He couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped his lips and his only working neuron tried to create a distraction.

 

“Someone’s hungry” he said against chapped lips.

 

“Shut up” Zoro punctuated his words with a well-aimed thrust that made the blond gasp.

 

Zoro smirked over pale skin, sucking lightly at his neck “Didn’t I say I was going to eat you?” he said while nipping at the right spot.

 

The words created a short-circuit in Sanji’s brain as he tried to understand them again.

 

Sanji had seen it before, of course he had. But those were paid actors and actresses that had to fake and pretend to make look everything more appealing than it really was, right?

 

There was just no possible way _that_ happened in real life.

 

Right?

 

But still, he remembered Nami implying something about it during that only one-time experience and he recalled pinching his nose so he didn’t bleed at the sole idea of it.

 

Like... wasn’t it something you paid an absurd amount to someone that dedicated their life to fulfill those type of fantasies?

 

It’s just… Nobody wants to be in the position of… doing _that_ …

 

_Right?_

 

But Zoro was nipping at his neck the way he liked it, the way were it took his flesh between those teeth and dragged it not too hard but the right way, it was just the right fucking way and it was just so distracting.

 

His hips bucked and then Zoro was licking between his pecs. He really didn’t recall removing his shirt but it didn’t really matter when Zoro’s kisses had this new intensity and it was making him dizzy that he just had to close his eyes.

 

He felt worshiped, fucking revered and something about it was making him lose control.

 

Zoro was kissing near his navel now, those big hands of his going up and down his body, those calloused thumbs flicking at his nipples and he bit down a moan not that successfully the moment he felt those hands at his buckle.

 

He didn’t know what to do, Zoro’s mouth kept getting lower and lower and he wanted to stop him but not as much as he wanted him to continue.

 

He realized his jeans were coming down, he felt the tension of the fabric from his briefs over the length of his very hard cock. He opened his eyes and realized that Zoro was looking unabashedly back at him with a grin on his face that made him look hot and annoying at the same time.

 

Sanji was about to say something, what it was he was not sure, but before he could Zoro ran his tongue through his teeth and he had to fight the urge to squirm away from those dark eyes.

 

Zoro didn’t say anything either, but Sanji saw the way his shoulders tensed, making his caramel looking skin dip and swell over hard muscles; he saw how those eyes burned him with a vehemence he had never seen before; how his earrings chimed with the movement of him bending down to kiss the fabric of his favorite pair of briefs —the ones with the stripes— right over the head of his hard cock.

 

He released a moan in that embarrassing way he hated. He arched his back involuntarily as he felt Zoro dragging his teeth over the fabric while tracing his length.

 

Those hands took the elastic band of his briefs teasingly and he lifted his hips out of instinct as Zoro pulled them down.

 

Sanji’s eyes flew open as his cock sprang free from the previous confinement.

 

He could still not understand it.

 

But that was definitely Zoro’s tongue, exquisite as always, hot and wet. And right now it was licking from the base of his cock to his flaming head. His lips took his head and sucked at it gently. And _fuck_ , those dark eyes were looking at him as if he was the most delicious thing on Earth.

 

And he should either come or die right now. But the shock, the utter surprise of this whole series of events are not letting him do any of it. And _then_ Zoro goes down and takes most of his length and the moan he lets out is basically a scream. He can feel that teasing tongue everywhere, those calloused hands at his thighs preventing him from closing his legs, how hot and gloriously wet Zoro’s mouth is.

 

Sanji thought it could not get better.

 

But _then_ , Zoro pulled back and sucked gently at his head and Sanji had suddenly discovered a new state of the nirvana.

 

The sounds he was making were so lewd that the only reason he knew they were from him was because they expressed exactly how he felt. Zoro’s head was bowing up and down his length in a perfect and steady rhythm and he no longer knew which way is up anymore.

 

 

His first oral.

 

 

Such an act of trust surrendered to a man he barely knew. But Zoro had changed his life and without realizing he had become a person he cared for, that he yearned for and he felt so fucking alive when he was with him that it was only natural he trusted him this much.

 

He opened his eyes and the sight of Zoro basically devouring him was the best thing he had ever seen in his short life. Out of pure impulse, he moved his hand and grazed Zoro’s cheek lightly. The action made the other man look up and Sanji bit his lower lip to keep himself from coming.

 

But Zoro, the bastard, took his whole length in his mouth and deep throated him while he cupped his balls. He was definitely going to come, but he still had Zoro’s mouth on him. He placed a hand on the other man’s shoulder, trying to push him off only to feel the electrifying sensation of Zoro’s thumb pressing lightly at his anus.

 

He came, violently. Only in comparison to that first time with Nami and not even then. His own cum felt thick and hot and nothing will ever feel the same for him anymore.

 

He opened his eyes to see Zoro slowly dragging his mouth out of his cock, giving a last kiss to his head that made him shiver.

 

He saw Zoro place a soft kiss near his hipbone, then another one near his navel, one more near his nipple and then he was with him and Sanji reached out to him to kiss him with his own desperation.

 

He tasted so good, Zoro made him taste so good, it was fucking exquisite that he almost forgot to say “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-”

 

“It’s ok...” Zoro interrupted him between another kiss “… you taste good” Sanji again realized how much he really liked the other man’s voice. He then felt a grin against his lips and then in a mocking tone the green haired man added “Seems like someone had never had his head blown for real before”

 

Sanji looked directly at the other man’s eyes and without much thinking, he said “I don’t think I had either.” He was basically panting and the way Zoro’s gaze intensified made him feel even more out of breath.

 

He saw something falter in the other man’s eyes, but then, he was kissing him again and all Sanji could do was cling to him and kiss him back.

 

“Let me fuck you” Those words were a sinful whisper against his lips. Sanji opened his eyes to find a dark gaze filled with banked desire staring back at him. And then he realized, he didn’t want to say no, he did want Zoro to be his first.

 

“Only if you promise you will make me feel good” he breathed out.

 

“I promise” was Zoro’s steady answer.

 

Sanji pulled him and he started to kiss him again. Only this time he started slowly, peeking lightly and the other man’s full lips, running his hands through green strands of hair at the back of his head, the way it made Zoro shiver.

 

Everything at that moment had become Zoro. His taste, his smell, the feeling of those calloused hands up and down his torso, traveling down his thighs and ass, separating his legs. He was so absorbed by all of it that he didn’t really hear that there was someone at the door.

 

But then, as clear as the day outside, he heard a voice he would recognize everywhere. A voice that shouldn’t be in the same place with the man he had a forbidden —actually illegal— relationship with and said man didn’t know anything about that fact.

 

“Mr. Roronoa! Package delivery for you!” Came Usopp’s insistent voice while he knocked and ringed the doorbell at the same time.

 

He sat right up so fast he bumped his head against the swordsman but he barely felt it. Which was a different story for the other man.

 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!” Zoro was nursing the bump on his forehead with his hand, looking annoyed and out of breath.

 

“There is someone at the door” and it was amazing he could say those words, at least his brain stated the obvious when he was not thinking.

 

“Yeah. Some kid with some package I don’t even remember and don’t give a fuck about.” Zoro was inching closer again, his lips slightly puckered in that way that meant he was going to continue kissing him. He was clearly over the fact that one of Sanji’s best friends from school was so close to discovering them.

 

“Mr. Roronoa! I know that you are in there!” Sanji turned his head and Zoro’s lips crashed over his cheek instead of his mouth.

 

_Mr. Roronoa?_

 

Was that how the society expected _him_ to address this green haired idiot?

 

Leave it to Usopp to be the biggest turn off on earth. The perfect block-cock to make him reconsider his entire existence.

 

“I think you should see who is at the door” Sanji tried to reason with the other man.

 

“He will leave eventually” Zoro said annoyed.

 

“I’m not leaving Mr. Roronoa!” Came Usopp’s shout while he was still banging at the door. It was amazing how this could be incredibly funny but Sanji had never felt more mortified.

 

“I’m going to kill that brat” Zoro ran a hand across his face, the vein on his forehead pulsing at how mad he was.

 

 

_Brat?_

 

 

Was he really so young?

 

 

And as if things were not awkward enough, he heard his phone ringing.

 

 

The ringtone was the one he had reserved for Zeff.

 

 

“I have to answer that” he whispered, a part of him feeling extremely guilty. He had agreed to something just seconds ago and the universe was offering him this magical route to escape and he didn’t even doubt two seconds to get it.

 

Those dark eyes aimed a glare at him in a way he had never seen before.

 

 

Angry, Zoro was murderously angry and while Sanji was not particularly surprised at that, the reproach pulled at something inside of him that had never been pulled before.

 

 

And it was not the usual reproach of not giving the man what he wanted, he had seen that one a couple of times before.

 

This time it felt like Zoro was disappointed for not trusting him.

 

“Fine” He said resigned “I’ll go see what the long-nosed idiot wants.” He pulled his pants up, not bothering in buttoning them and definitely not giving a damn about putting on a t-shirt.

 

Sanji almost asked how he knew Usopp. But after Zoro shut the door closed he realized this must not be the first package he delivered to the man. After all, delivering products from Franky’s factory was his part-time job.

 

He was able to find his boxers and started looking for his cellphone in the assortment of clothes that were scattered in the bedroom. He did want to have sex with Zoro, he actually was looking forward to it.

 

But it just didn’t feel right that Zoro didn’t know his real age. Or the fact that he didn’t know he was not as experienced as he thought he was.

 

He ran a hand through his head, his cellphone going silent after he was unable to find it.

 

He might ruin everything. The most likely scenario included Zoro cutting him off and finishing everything between them.

 

He imagined being called a brat by him, with the same dejection he used with Usopp and something inside of him deflated.

 

 

But fuck, he had to tell him.

 

 

 

 

~-.O.-~

 

 

 

 

It is really unfair how his job was never taken as seriously as it really was.

 

That being said it didn’t actually mean his job was complicated, quite the opposite.

 

He needed to know how to drive a van, of course, then he had to deliver the package with the specific product, machine or any type of article inside and assemble such product, machine, item inside the space where it was going to be used and make sure they were working correctly. It was part of the Galley-La Company policies and the way Franky made sure his customers got only the best of the best.

 

It was actually quite simple.

 

But clients such as Mr. Zoro Roronoa, didn’t make it simple at all.

 

The door flew open while he was still knocking and a shirtless Mr. Roronoa was now mere inches away from him.

 

“What is it?” the man snarled in the most terrifying way.

 

Like if the menacing aura was not enough, he had to look like if he had been warming up for something dangerous.

 

His hair was tousled and he looked a little bit sweaty, his muscles looked more defined than usual and the vein on his forehead was about to pop out.

 

He also looked a little bit frustrated if you asked him.

 

“I have a delivery for you”

 

When Usopp felt in real danger, he said the most obvious things that they had to be true.

 

“It’s the Super Bodymax Silver 3,000 XXX Lever Leg Press for super strong and super toned legs. Mr. Roronoa. Sir.” and kept adding ridiculous words until he felt safe.

 

He saw how the other man ran a hand through his face as if he had just heard the most annoying thing on earth.

 

“Yeah, I remember now” he basically growled through his teeth.

 

“Come on” The green haired man opened the door widely. “Let’s get this over with” he added and Usopp couldn’t agree more.

 

He picked at the trolley cart he was barely able to move around with one of the biggest machines Franky had invented so far and saw how the large man rolled his eyes at how slow he was moving.

 

“You are barely able to move that thing around and they only sent you?” Usopp heard the man snort.

 

Usually, Tilestone comes with him whenever they have to deliver such a large machine, but the man was not feeling well and the delivery had to be completed today. Usopp sighed, knowing full well he had to somehow move this thing upstairs.

 

He turned to his right to see the set of stairs just beside the entrance and saw the larger man lifting a challenging eyebrow. Of course he needed his help, couldn’t he see?

 

He was about to ask him, but suddenly, a familiar sound made him turn around.

 

It was a ringtone, but not just any ringtone. It was The Imperial March, the infamous Darth Vader’s theme and he heard that tone every time his best friend’s father called him to scold him.

 

 

But it couldn’t be possible.

 

 

The probabilities were non-existent.

 

 

He turned around to see a now frowning green haired man, the way he had his arms crossed above his chest made his biceps, triceps, quadritriceps and whatever other muscle that might be there, bulk even more.

 

“I’m going to need your help” he blurted out, for some reason he felt his knees quivering a little bit and decided not to look around anymore in this unfamiliar place.

 

“Of course you will” the man uncrossed his arms and started maneuvering the box as if it was a big block of foam. “Just lead the way” and he turned at him with a bored expression while he carried the package above his back as if it weighed nothing.

 

Usopp’s brain was in the middle of being awed and asking the man how was he supposed to guide him if this was not his house, but the man turned around and started going upstairs and he decided to join him.

 

 

 

~-.O.-~

 

 

 

It was really fucking unfair how the universe seemed to conspire against what he wanted the most.

 

Downstairs, the most gorgeous blond man he had ever seen could be squirming at his mercy. But this stupid long-nosed teen had to come and interrupt him so he could deliver a package he had already complained not receiving twice.

 

“You have a pretty good set of machinery here Mr. Roronoa”

 

Zoro almost winced at being called that way, it made him feel so goddamn old. He looked down at the curly haired boy who was looking around the place with big eyes while putting together a set of screws and long pieces of metal.

 

“Yeah, most of it was designed by Franky himself” the two of them had become drinking buddies and there was no one else his precinct would ever trust any kind of repair.

 

And of course, the gadgets Franky had built for him were the best.

 

“So, what’s up with this one?” The young man directed his stare at him. “This one is for legs and most of what you have here is to develop upper body or the whole body at once. He nodded to the machine at the corner that looked like something out of a sci-fi movie.

 

Zoro frowned, remembering exactly why he was upset about being upstairs instead of downstairs.

 

“Some idiot told me I also had to exercise my lower body.” He remembered when he brought Sanji here with the excuse of needing some stretching exercise movements. The blond had been so nervous as usual, acting coy. But when he saw the open space, full with natural light and familiar equipment, he recovered his confidence and started asking and wondering for each machine.

 

He had never had an issue answering any of the questions Sanji aimed at him. He actually liked to talk with the blond, liked their bantering, liked how he could be in complete agreement with him even before he had finished talking.

 

He had also felt pleased seeing him here with him, in his personal space, under so much daylight. The entire wall of his second floor was made of glass, providing a great view of his backyard and making the space flood with light and life. The chestnut hardwood floor gave the space a warm feeling and made Sanji's hair look like molten gold.

 

Of course, they ended up with no clothes over the floor in the middle of his gym. He didn’t even have the time to pull out his mats and definitely didn’t practice any kind of exercise.

 

But fuck if Sanji had not proven to be flexible.

 

 

He really liked him, huh?

 

 

His eyes suddenly widened in horror when he realized he had completely spaced out by thinking the most inappropriate things around a 14-year-old. Or was he 15?

 

“Mr. Roronoa?” The long-nosed teen was calling him like if he had been at it for a while.

 

For fuck's sake, he really had to get his hormones checked.

 

“What?” he asked bluntly.

 

“Where should we put it?”

 

“Oh...” He should also stop buying things out of sexy blonds comments.

 

“Let’s put it in that corner, against the wall” He pointed at the furthest place in his mini-gym. Without much thinking, just beside his set of heaviest dumbbells.

 

“Are you sure you can move it?” he asks while he sees Usopp pulling something out of the machine and starts moving it around with the help of a set of wheels he had not seen underneath the machine.

 

“Me? Of course. I’m actually super strong underneath these overalls” his grin faltered when he was met with Zoro’s skeptical stare “And also, Franky’s designs are made for anyone to be able to move the machine once it has been assembled” he said matter-of-factly pushing the machine to the corner.

 

“You know? A friend of mine only practices with his lower body his technique it’s called—”

 

“Hey Usopp, do I owe you anything?” he saw the teen widening his eyes in surprise, probably because he had never addressed him by his real name before.

 

“Of course not! Everything is already paid and my tip is included in the receipt” Zoro nodded slowly, hoping the stupid teen would hurry up, thinking if perhaps the blond would be downstairs still waiting for him.

 

“Are you ok, Mr. Roronoa?” the teen scratched the back of his head sheepishly and added, “You know, you have been spacing out more than usual.”

 

Zoro blushed slightly since he felt so stupid at being found out.

 

“Oh, you know...” and because he doesn’t know what to say he blurts out “… issues with my...” and for some strange reason he doubts and says “… girl.”

 

Oh shit, he was an idiot.

 

“You have issues with a girl?” the long-nosed teen says almost scared “Wow, you really don’t look the type.” Zoro felt that vein on his forehead lashing out full force at him.

 

This idiot had some nerve looking down at him that way.

 

And to his further humiliation he sees the brat pulling at the straps of his overalls and while puffing his chest he says “I have never had issues with a lady...” and he adds smugly “...ever.”

 

Zoro’s murderous aura might have reached a new level since the boy suddenly turned at him, panic written all over his features.

 

“You know! A friend of mine says that you just have to love them, without really understanding them” The teen at this moment is pulling out a form from his pockets and he hands him a pen in order for him to sign the receipt.

 

“Your friend sounds like an idiot” he said between his teeth.

 

Usopp snorted at that and just added “He kinda is… But he has a point, I guess.” The teen shrugged and Zoro handed him the receipt, keeping the copy to himself.

 

“He better be.” He turned and started walking towards the stairs, Usopp following closely behind.

 

“This girl is definitely special if it has you like this” Zoro stopped abruptly at that, only to have the stupid teen crashing at his back.

 

Usopp was nursing his nose as he asked “What makes you say that?”

 

“Well—” He touched his nose for the last time, as if making sure it was really not broken and said “For starters you react like that...” he gave a look to the swordsman and Zoro clenched his jaw at how condescending this little brat sounded “And I have never seen you so…” The curly haired boy did this gesture with his hand… as if being unable to find the right word until he added “...Unfocused.”

 

Zoro hated how well that word fitted his situation. Since the beginning, Sanji was supposed to be a distraction, yes. A quick fuck to distract him for a while. But not only he had not been able to fuck the blond but now everything was…

 

Not fast but…

 

But so fucking amazing he wanted the feeling to last forever.

 

“You see what I’m trying to say?” the idiot teen said in such a smug way it made him want to punch that stupid nose of his.

 

Zoro only grunted and turned again to go down the stairs. Should he tell Sanji about this? About how he wanted things to be exclusive between them and perhaps something like… Ugh, a long term thing? Jesus fucking Christ, was that how you were supposed to say it?

 

He opened the door and Usopp was walking like if he had won one million dollars. He hated fucking teens on a regular basis and right now he felt like murdering one.

 

“So she is something else, right Mr. Roronoa?” The teen smirked and puffed his chest as if he was so proud of being right.

 

But he was, wasn’t he?

 

“He certainly is. But he also is a big headache.” he admits bitterly.

 

The teen doesn’t really look disturbed the girl became a man —A very hot man that was such a tease it was miracle Zoro’s testicles were not blue by now— but he adds rather quickly in a voice that sounds a little too high pitched.

 

“All the better then!” the boy laughs uncomfortably and scratches the back of his head “That means sh… he is worth it!” but the smile at the end is genuine, even when he stumbled with his words.

 

He abides the teen to have a good day, and due to old habits warns him to stay out of trouble. Usopp climbs into the driver’s seat and he seems too small in the van.

 

Kids these days, were already acting like grown-ups.

 

Sanji was certainly worth all this trouble. And thanks to the insightful conversation with the stupid brat, he realized that he had long crossed the line of a ‘quick fuck’ quite some weeks ago and right now he really wanted to make sure he was not the only one thinking that way.

 

He ran a hand through his face and once he closed the door and started his way back to his bedroom a single thought was running through his mind:

 

He had to tell him.

 

 

 

~-.O.-~

 

 

 

Sanji almost jumped out of his skin when the door burst open with a grumpy looking Zoro. It is only a miracle he didn’t scream at the receiver.

 

On the line, Zeff was making sure he understood the importance of today’s dinner and how much his presence was required right about this second and how above all those things he always needed to answer his phone as soon as he heard the damn thing ringing and how—

 

Sanji had lost track of what the old man was saying after that.

 

He puts his index finger above his lips, asking for Zoro to remain silent, only to see how the other man's gaze intensified even more and his scowl reached a new level of menace.

 

He sees the intake of breath Zoro does and he is sure the idiot is about to talk so he adds almost desperately “Ok, ok! I understood already, I said I will be there. You have been talking about this for over 20 minutes already, you are the one delaying me.”

 

And now Zoro does remain quiet, hearing the conversation Sanji is having with Zeff. He looks so concentrated, like if he will be able to hear what the old chef is saying by mere concentration.

 

“I told you I was going to the gym.” Zoro arches an eyebrow, taking a sudden interest in his conversation. Why? He doesn’t know, but the intensity in his gaze is making him nervous.

 

“It’s not my fault you don’t pay attention...” those strong arms crossed above that tanned chest, the movement distracting him and Zeff yelled at him even more because of it.

 

“I know we have to do it together!” he said exasperated. He turns away from his distraction and in a much-composed voice, he adds “Of course I’ll be on time. I know how important it is.” It seems Zeff also calms down, much to his relief. He hears some of the instructions he will need to follow the moment his ass hits the kitchen and as usual, his brain takes automatic note of them.

 

“Ok, I’ll see you later.” He murmured and disconnected the call, feeling so exhausted that he didn't even throw an insult at the old geezer. He placed the phone back into his pocket and ran a hand through his hair, getting mentally ready to confront the other man who will definitely be upset to find him fully dressed and ready to go. When he turned around, he realized Zoro was suddenly very close to him and was looking more disgruntled than usual and was staring at him with that same intensity as before.

 

Except there was a dangerous aura around him and it made him unconsciously back up a step.

 

“Who was that? Your boyfriend?” It was not only the fact that in no universe Zeff was his boyfriend but also how emotionally charged the question was made that he almost choked in his own spit.

 

“What?” he managed. Or at least something that resembled the sound enough that Zoro understood.

 

“I asked if that was your boyfriend” Zoro had a no-bullshit tone that he had never heard before. However, instead of scaring him as it was intended to, it pissed him off. How dared this big oaf to think he will do something like this to someone he had a formal relationship with?

 

“That was not my boyfriend” he stated coldly, crossing his arms as well. “That was my boss being the asshole he is, asking me to do something I fucking forgot because I was with you.”

 

Zoro looked like he wanted to say something, but Sanji didn’t give a fuck.

 

“And just to be clear: I don’t have a boyfriend.” He wanted to grin when he saw the larger man snapping his mouth shut, his eyes wide with surprise. But he remained cool and serious, and because it seemed he was winning this argument, and he wanted more information, he added “I don’t fuck around, maybe you.”

 

Sanji gave him a sidelong glance and saw the twitch in Zoro’s eyebrow, he knew he was being disdainful, fucking contemptuous. But Zoro had just reminded him of something he had tried to ignore before.

 

Of course the other man was fucking around! He met him with the help of an app that helped other people to fuck around for fuck's sake!

 

He was young, not an idiot.

 

“Are you trying to tell me that you have not been with anybody else, but me?” Zoro moved closer, his eyes had softened somehow and he looked curious. Where was the Marimo going with this?

 

“Well, for your information I haven’t.” He felt indignant for the fact that Zoro was doubting him so much “Yours is the only dick I have seen, besides mine, in the last month.”

 

He suddenly felt his cheeks hot and he knew he was blushing. But he kept the frown in his face and he stared back at the swordsman like if he was going to fight him.

 

They were fighting anyway, right?

 

His heart lurched at his throat when Zoro moved closer, those eyes impossibly dark and his movements calculated.

 

Why did everything felt like a match with this man?

 

Like a life or death decision?

 

“I’m not fucking around with anybody, actually.” Zoro shrugged, throwing away the comment as if it was something uneventful. “To be honest not even with you.” Was that a smile? “But still, yours is the only dick I have seen, touched or tasted, since I met you” and then a smile, a genuine smile that reached those dark eyes "Besides mine, of course"

 

Sanji lowered his gaze and bit his lower lip hard. He must look like a fucking tomato and he was trying his best not to grin like a lunatic. It was a shame he was staring at the floor since he missed how Zoro’s shoulders tensed in anticipation while he put his hands inside his pockets and repressed a grin himself.

 

After a second or two of silence, Sanji looked up at him, because there was no way he was losing this weird challenge they had. He shrugged and said casually:

 

“I don’t care.”

 

 

Oh, but he _did_.

 

 

Zoro not being with anybody but with him was something he had not realized he needed to know, something he had wanted all this time, something that had his heart beating like crazy and he wanted to laugh and jump at the same time.

 

But what the fuck did that mean?

 

The larger man moved closer, looming over him, his intense eyes freezing his fucking soul. All he could do was stare back.

 

“I do care” he stated with that deep baritone that caused electricity to run through his spine. His tone was firm and he saw how those broad shoulders relaxed.

 

Zoro reached out to him, placing a large hand under his chin, forcing him to look into his eyes. Sanji marveled again how such harsh skin could feel so gentle.

 

“Would it be so bad if I want you for myself?” And for the first time in what it felt like forever, he felt his breath catch.

 

 

And he was not drowning this time.

 

 

He blinked a couple of times, trying to make sense of this moment, of his life, of this fucking reality. Trying to grasp with trembling hands what was really happening.

 

And all he could muster was the most pathetic and honest answer.

 

“I’m already yours.”

 

Those dark eyes widened and all at once he realized how stupid he had sounded, how naive and extremely corny that line was.

 

But he also realized how sincere he had been at that moment, how he had finally dared to say what he had been feeling all along.

 

He wanted to say something, blurt out an apology, anything that could remove him from such a vulnerable position. But Zoro's lips didn't let him and the moment he felt the kiss he realized how much he had yearned the contact from the other man since the moment he had entered the room. 

 

Zoro was kissing him so sweetly, so slowly, only his lips meeting repeatedly with long movements that seem to last forever. The larger man sat down at the end of the bed and brought him closer with the movement. His own hands were lost in short green strands of hair, while larger hands held him at the small on his back.

 

Each movement, each contact brought elation to his heart and he felt like floating. They stopped once they needed air for his lungs and through their ragged breaths, their lips still met.

 

He didn’t know you could feel so breathless by moving so slow.

 

“You’re in so much trouble” Zoro whispered against his lips, while sloppily kissing him on the corner of his mouth. Those dark eyes remained closed and Sanji saw those long dark eyelashes against the tanned skin. Zoro continued kissing Sanji along his cheek and neck and the blond felt something constricting in his chest when he saw Zoro inhaling deep against his skin. Like if he wanted to breathe him in.

 

Oh, _fuck_ , he was.

 

Dark eyes opened to meet his eyes and through a smile, he was not aware of, he added “Look who’s talking” and grinned at the man who smirked back at him.

 

Gosh, they were a pair of lunatics.

 

It struck him then, that he needed to tell Zoro about his age. He could no longer keep the lie, things were becoming too important, Zoro had become a significant part of him and the other man needed to know exactly what he was getting into.

 

He was about to say it, blurt it out as if it was nothing, but then his cellphone started ringing again. He rolled his eyes and knew the old man was going to rip him a new one the moment he entered the restaurant.

 

He was about to apologize when a second ringtone interrupted him.

 

“Oh, fuck.” Zoro groaned “I forgot I had to go to the airport”

 

Sanji chuckled, amused.

 

“And I’m the one in trouble?”

 

“Shut up.” He gave him one last peck to his lips. He will tell him, he had to. But not now, both of them needed to be somewhere else and he knew his age was going to be a long conversation.

 

He separated from him, both of them reluctant of letting go, making promises not even they could understand while cellphones with angry people on the other side rang in the distance.

 

Sanji could barely keep his own giddiness at bay and seeing Zoro with that smile and that spark in his eyes made him want to jump around in circles.

 

Of course, the fact that the green-haired man was wearing nothing but those low hanging jeans had him a little bit light headed as well.

 

“I just have to go to the bathroom, I need to fix my hair a little bit” He felt like an idiot but he was still smiling.

 

Zoro just nodded, scratching the back of his head, he knew he was trying not to grin “I need to answer that.”

 

Sanji turned to the door and heard Zoro following closely behind “Are you going to be ok? Or do you need a ride?”

 

“Nah, I’ll take the bus. Don’t worry.” He turned around and added teasingly “You need to shower anyway, you’re not in a good state to receive someone at the airport.”

 

“It’s just a friend, he wouldn’t mind” he said uninterested.

 

Sanji turned to his right for the bathroom while Zoro started searching for his phone.

 

He saw his reflection and his hair was a complete mess. He started working through the strands with his fingers and a little bit of water. He was about to complain about the lack of any type of comb in the man’s house when Zoro’s head appeared at the door, he was reading a text from his phone.

 

“I bought you a comb, it’s in the left drawer.” He said while pointing at the right one, distracted by the messages he was receiving “So, don't even start complaining" he lifted his gaze from the screen to grin at him "Princess.”

 

Sanji looked up annoyed and the other man left while grinning teasingly.

 

He opened the drawer and the only content in it was an unopened Sterling black comb, just like the one he had at his home.

 

 

“ _Love_ _is in the details, little eggplant. Don’t forget it.”_

 

 

He removed the cellophane wrapping from his new comb and remembered the day he learned how to decorate Eclairs and tried to deny the pain in his chest and the redness from his cheeks while he smiled at the reflection in the mirror.

 

 

 

 

~-.O.-~

 

 

 

 

“So, who is he?” Ace smirked at him

 

“Huh?” Zoro lifted his head, tearing his eyes from his phone’s screen. “What are you talking about?”

 

“Dude, I just saw you blowing off Killer and Johnny almost cried after you ignored him for replying that text” Ace raised an eyebrow and pointed with his beer at his friend’s cellphone. “I’ll ask again, who is this guy?”

 

“What? Can a guy say no once in a while?” he shrugged, putting away his phone and taking hold of his beer.

 

“A guy can, but you’re not that guy” he loathed that grin on the raven-haired man and he hated how he grinned back at him like a crazy person.

 

Zoro knew what Killer wanted, was sure of what Johnny had suggested too. But he didn’t want to have sex with anybody, really. It was a downgrade anyway. Perhaps if he found someone as hot as Sanji or perhaps even hotter he might give in… But he really didn’t see that happening anytime soon, much less after this afternoon.

 

Sanji had not only become Zoro’s main course of fantasy, but he had become someone important to him, someone he wanted to know even more and someone he wanted to be with indefinitely.

 

And _fuck_ , he was so sweet, so refreshingly honest. He almost lost it after Sanji had confirmed that he wanted to be only with him. If he was sincere with himself —and he always was— he knew if he fucked with somebody else he was going to picture the blond the entire time, wondering how it would finally feel when that prissy cook gave him a chance.

 

So, he decided to wait on the blond, to be exclusive with him, to assure him that he was not interested in anybody else.

 

Because truth be told he wasn’t and he had not been since he met the blond.

 

He will wait, as long as it was necessary for Sanji. Zoro knew anyways that the little-conceited chef will have it coming the day he decided to open his legs to him.

 

 

And what a pair of legs, really…

 

 

“Zoro are you even listening to me?” He shook his head slightly while that damn grin was still plastered on his friend’s face. “Did you download the application I told you about? Are you swimming in a pool of dicks now?”

 

The green-haired man laughed at that, in reality, he got to know the blond thanks to this idiot, didn’t he? “Well, actually, I did meet someone through that stupid app of yours”

 

“Really?” the dark-haired man asked intrigued and voicing out his thoughts “This guy must be hot as hell to have Mr. Meditation slobbering at a cell phone's screen”

 

“He is.” Zoro took a long swig of his beer as if trying to calm himself.

 

“A great fuck, no doubt” And that made Zoro almost choke with the cold liquid at the sudden laugh that bubbled from his chest.

 

The raven-haired man made a face at the display and after coughing a little bit and beating at his chest trying to calm down his lungs and nerves he admitted: “I don’t know yet.”

 

Ace rose an eyebrow at that “What do you mean you don’t know yet?” The freckled man tilted his head, confused. And then it clicked and both eyebrows shot up in surprise “ _Oh?_ He’s playing hard to get or something?”

 

“I guess” Zoro shrugged, every time he had tried to solve Sanji’s mystery by asking the guy a couple of questions, he ended up giving up without even trying when the blond climbed at his lap.

 

“So what do you guys do?” Ace wiggled his eyebrows at him and Zoro hated how easily he grinned for the man.

 

“A gentleman never kisses and tells” He gave the man a pointed look. However, he decided to relent some of the information.

 

He would never be left alone by the other man if he didn't.

 

“What can I tell you? He makes me food, he teases me until I’m ready to pass out and sometimes he sends me pictures.” He said nonchalantly, trying oh so hard not to jump when he felt his phone vibrating at his pocket.

 

“ _So_ …” Ace started saying.

 

“This guy is not letting you have his ass...” Ace was pulling out his fingers, counting each aspect he deemed to mention about his relationship with Sanji.

 

“Makes you food…” he added with an eyebrow raised, a very important feature obviously.

 

“And... you're not sleeping with anybody else” 

 

 

...

 

 

Ace's grin split his face.

 

“Well Zoro, I think you're gonna marry this guy.” He slapped at the green-haired man’s shoulder and laughed so hard, he made people turn their heads to stare at the crazy freckled guy at the bar.

 

“Shut the fuck up” He smacked him at his shoulder, doing his best to ignore the blush burning at his face.

 

“I wanna see” Ace said after a while, whipping tears from his eyes. He felt all hot around his face and he cursed the other man for knowing him so well.

 

“Nope” Zoro gave Ace the middle finger and he took another swig at his beer.

 

“Oh, come on Zoro!” And Ace basically whined at his friend “I just got here after being at the other side of the world trying to catch that fucker, give me an eye candy at least.” Ace’s extended his hand, palm up, requesting the other man’s phone the same way a child would ask for candy.

 

“Just show me a picture, full body _of course_ , where he still has his clothes on, you have to have at least one” he grinned maliciously at him.

 

“He has clothes in all his pictures” Zoro said between teeth.

 

“A fucking tease then” Ace grin was almost maniac at this point.

 

 

_You got that right fire fist._

 

 

Zoro sighed, knowing he will not get away without showing the freckled idiot evidence of the blond hottie he met thanks to his stupid ideas. Besides, that narcissistic necessity to brag about his latest conquest was screaming at him to throw the damn phone so Ace could hate him for all eternity.

 

 

It’s been a while, after all.

 

 

He handed over his phone to the awaiting hands of his friend with a zoomed in picture and took another swig at his beer pretending he didn’t care. Ace would be the first of his friends who will know about Sanji and he had the habit of ‘evaluating’ his partners by taking them apart, assessing their different parts just by scrolling up through a full body picture.

 

Just a few moments ago, Sanji had arrived home after a crazy dinner event at the restaurant. Jokingly but keeping high hopes, he asked the blond what he was wearing and the blond sent him a picture he took using a body length mirror with him only wearing his boxers.

 

He was still embarrassed to admit he got immediately hard and he had to take a couple of extra minutes at the bar's bathroom to calm himself.

 

 

“Ok, scrolling up.”

 

 

Zoro saw those avid amber eyes scanning the details fast while he zoomed in even more the image and moved up the screen using his thumb. Ace whistled by the third time he put his finger on the screen to scroll up. “These legs go for days, dude”

 

Zoro nodded and took another swig from his beer, trying to cool down the hot feeling he remembered from running his hands over those pale thighs.

 

“Holy shit, someone likes to use tight briefs” Ace’s eyes lifted up and he said “Those are the same brand I use”

 

Zoro’s grip tightened around the beer bottle at the implication. Another reminder of his recent discoveries since he had never been the jealous type.

 

“He’s big, by the way” His thoughts were interrupted by the accurate assumption from the raven-haired man “But of course, you already knew that” his smile was almost coy, but he knew better than that.

 

“Holy shit! Look at those abs!” It was amazing how he looked so much like Luffy when he was staring at a piece of meat “I bet whipped cream tastes delicious from them”

 

Zoro took another swig, a part of him felt ridiculous for being jealous at Ace looking Sanji so closely and was regretting showing him that picture. But another part of him was actually proud since he had never heard so many positive comments about one of his conquests and wanted to beat at his chest like the caveman he was.

 

Zoro actually heard a gasp coming out of the black haired man when he reached his face, he was trying so hard not to grin like an idiot. It was the best part, those blue eyes, that blond hair, the strong jaw. Ace’s eyes were wide as saucers and the man seemed speechless.

 

He was astonished.

 

But what looked like surprise was rapidly fading into something alike confusion and Ace’s thumbs were zooming in and zooming out the picture almost hysterically.

 

Suddenly, Zoro’s hackles rose when he realized the jovial air around Ace dissipated completely and gave away to something primal that he recognized easily but admitted was not very common in the other man:

 

 

Anger.

 

 

Zoro was about to ask what was up while his body tensed all over. Then, Ace’s voice came out almost like a growl.

 

“Zoro”

 

And then Zoro realized why he felt so tense, like if he should be worried about something. Why he felt almost guilty.

 

 

 

Ace’s tone was the one he used in his interrogations when he was in front of the guy he knew was guilty.

 

 

 

“Where did you meet Sanji?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~-.O.-~

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that perhaps this is not the end you expected, but it was the one I needed :)
> 
> Let me know what you think and if you find any grammar mistake, let me find it and fix it as well! :D


	4. Love Will Tear Us Apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, finally!
> 
> I know.
> 
> I'm really glad this chapter is out of my system and I thank you all so very much for your patience, support and kind words.
> 
> Special thanks to amazing **Nehalenia** , who confirmed for me the states in which the relationship of these two idiots is illegal.

 

 

 

~-.O.-~

 

 

 

 

Zoro had received punches before.

 

A well-aimed fist had broken his nose in more than one occasion. 

 

A busted lip from now and then.

 

Tore the skin from his cheekbones and eyebrows.

 

Had been the cause of hundreds of bruises.

 

 

But never

 

 

_Ever_

 

 

 

A complete blackout.

 

 

 

Sure, he had started seeing blurry, double perhaps. 

 

However, at this moment in his life, because of one single punch, he was being literally dragged on the sidewalk with the same care one would drag a bag of garbage.

 

 

 

A bag of garbage with the dead body from your worst enemy.

 

 

 

One of his arms was uncomfortably slung over broad shoulders and his feet were not responding.

 

But then again nothing was.

 

He started blinking faster, the non-gently treatment from the other person making his body tense.

 

When he finally was able to put his feet on the pavement, everything came back to him.

 

 

 

Well, there was no wonder why they called him Fire Fist.

 

 

 

The other man, realizing of his sudden conscious state, immediately stopped and removed his arm from him in the same way he would throw a sack of cement to the floor. Zoro staggered for a moment while trying to catch his balance and his brain uttered the only thing that could understand at the moment:

 

“I don’t understand”

 

“You should put that on a t-shirt” the other man growled.

 

They were in the bar’s parking lot, very close to his car. He had gathered his bearings and while he still felt groggy, he was ready for the fight Ace’s posture was screaming at him they would have.

 

But the other man just stared at him, something processing in that detective brain of his.

 

“Give me your keys” the other man extended his hand, palm up “We’re going to talk about this on the road”

 

Despite this weird and fucked up situation, he still trusted the man, so he decided to give him the keys of his car. But he still had to ask “On the road to where?”

 

Ace gave him a somber, even look and stated 

 

 

“To the Precinct”

 

 

 

 

  ~-.O.-~

 

 

 

 

For being so angry, he was still driving pretty decently. He had to admit though, he was gripping the steering wheel as if he was going to wrench it out from Zoro’s Honda Accord.

 

A part of him urged him to do it since he knew just how much it was going to upset the other man. But instead of surrendering to his primal desires, he decided to start his interrogation.

 

“You have not answered my question” Certainly not the most casual approach but right now he was focused on not screaming at the other man.

 

He heard the other man shifting on his seat, arms crossed in front of his chest.

 

“At the gym. Friday afternoon after finishing job a little bit earlier than usual.” Ace knew if he asked him the time and the date the guy would know. Zoro might be directionless but he had a good memory “He texted me through the stupid app you recommended and then approached me while I was lifting weights” His answer was mechanical but angry.

 

School ended earlier on Fridays, would make sense why Sanji was there.

 

Which was the only thing that made sort of sense. He was about to ask something else related to that but then Zoro interrupted him.

 

“Is this the part where you tell me you used to date him or something?” The light is red but he still knows he hit the break too hard.

 

He turned to look at the other man with bewildered eyes. What the fuck was he talking about? Was he fucking _crazy_? Like hell, he will date someone so young to be—

 

 

Ace paused his train of thought and very far away he heard the guy behind him honking like the asshole he surely was. Zoro’s frown was set firm as usual on his forehead, but his eyes were clear, that look was challenging him.

 

 

 

It was a hunch but he still had to try.

 

 

 

“So, he talked to you at the gym. What did you guys do later on?” 

 

He continued driving forward, almost getting the red light from the traffic light again and completely ignoring the question Zoro threw at him.

 

“I offered him a cup of coffee. He wanted to go to my place.” The man said nonchalantly, shrugging as if he had not described the event before as one of his major conquests.

 

But Ace knew what he was trying to do, providing information in such an uninterested way, trying to get a reaction from him. To which again he added another mental note. 

 

“Did you have sex with him then?” Ace was turning left, almost two blocks away from the station and he felt eyes on his side. He turned briefly to glance at the man and saw the exasperated way he sighed.

 

 

“I told you we haven’t fucked, yet. He is playing hard to get”

 

 

 

_Yet._

 

 

 

He stopped smoothly this time at another red light and turned to look fully at Zoro.

 

 

“Has Sanji told you what he does for a living?” 

 

 

That seemed to get the other man’s attention.

 

 

“He’s a chef” he said in an obvious tone but the look in his face indicated he doubted his answer.

 

 

“Where?”

 

 

And there it was. That subtle twitch of an eyebrow and no immediate answer.

 

 

 

_Zoro didn’t know._

 

 

 

“Has he told you what else he does?” he said, uncaring the other man didn’t answer before. “You know, besides martial arts.”

 

 

What he saw now was plain annoyance through the other man’s features at again not knowing the answer immediately. “Ok. What the fuck is going on?” Zoro basically snarled the question at him.

 

 

He was angry but nervous. He was tense but still thinking, trying to understand where Ace was getting to and why. It was like if he had opened a can the other man didn’t know was full of worms.

 

 

 

“You don’t know.”

 

 

 

He said resolutely. He turned his eyes back to the road, uncaring of the other man’s reaction. He chewed the inside of his lip, anxious about the most important question he needed to ask the other man. 

 

He turned on the emergency lights and slowly, he brought the car near the sidewalk that was just in front of the police station. Turning off the car, he heard Zoro unbuckling his seat belt. It was now, he still had to give him a chance.

 

 

“One last question”

 

 

Zoro’s shoulders sagged in exasperation. The other man hated being in the dark, he would be in the same state if their positions were inverted.

 

 

 

“How old is he?”

 

 

 

No twitch, no blink, no sign of the other man being caught up. Just his face full of surprise, as if Ace was reminding him of something he had forgotten and he should have remembered.

 

 

“I don’t know.” Zoro said slowly, honestly “He looks like-” He saw him scratching the back of his head and then shrugged “25 perhaps?”

 

 

 

_Damn it, Sanji._

 

 

 

“You really don’t know?” Ace just had to be sure, he had to.

 

But the question seemed to finally break the other man’s posture “Ace, what is this? Why are we here? What do you want?”

 

His fist connected with the dashboard and he used the most threatening voice he had “Answer the god damn question, Roronoa!”

 

 

They remained quiet for a while. Zoro’s eyes sharp, their breathing shallow and neither of them willing to back up.

 

 

Zoro let out a grunt and slumped back to the seat and said resigned “No. I don’t know how old is he exactly. I don’t know what his birthstone is either. I don’t know where he works and besides going to the gym, I don’t know what else he does, he had mentioned he is a workaholic but—”

 

He ran a hand through his green hair, Ace was almost sure he was going to pull it out from his scalp.

 

 

 

“I just... Don’t know...”

 

 

 

He heard it in his tone of voice, a tone so raw and sincere, the one you use when you are berating yourself after doing something stupid and saw it in the way his friend's vexation became so obvious.

 

 

But more than that, he felt it, in his very core. Zoro was reproaching the fact that he had not stopped himself to think, too distracted to wonder who the other man could be, how something that seemed so good to be true could be just that.

 

 

 

True.

 

 

 

“Zoro” the other man said gravely.

 

Zoro had shown himself, his friend had not only ranted in front of him but had unveiled his real emotions, what had really happened.

 

 

He was definitely saying the truth.

 

 

Which made his position much more difficult since he had to tell his friend the mess he had walked into and the disaster it could potentially convert to.

 

Zoro was looking at him now, with eyes that told him he expected bad news.

 

But now Ace knew what kind of truth the other man was expecting. That Sanji used different identities and was happily married to someone else, that he was actually straight in another state and had two kids or that he killed puppies in his free time and ran a drug cartel.

 

Or any other bullshit cliché from any other shitty movie or series that he had ever seen before. The thing about this truth and what made it so difficult was, that in the end, it was not really Sanji’s fault.

 

 

 

The kid was just a fucking kid anyways.

 

 

 

It was Ace’s turn to sigh as he realized how fucked up everything was. He turned around, not being able to look Zoro in the eye as he started “Sanji works at the Baratie, that only fancy restaurant you like. He is the son of the current owner, Zeff and besides kicking ass he studies at the East Grand Line academy with my brother Luffy, both of them in senior year.”

 

 

He turned around then, looking at the other man’s wide eyes while he was trying to put together the pieces of information he had given him.

 

 

 

“Sanji is seventeen years old, Zoro.”

 

 

 

 

~-.O.-~

 

 

 

 

Ace had to be fucking kidding except that he wasn’t.

 

 

He had seen the pictures.

 

 

One at the aquarium in the marimo exhibit, a five-year-old Luffy on Ace’s shoulders with his maniac grin, matching with his big brother’s and a blond boy with big sad blue eyes clutching Ace’s leg like if it was a lifeline.

 

The other one was at school, he recognized the uniform. Sanji had a small smile on his lips and he was only with Ace, who looked like he was about to burst into tears as he was kneeling beside the blond and they were holding an honors student diploma from the third grade.

 

The last one were the three of them again and the blond was wearing chef’s whites and an unusually large grin. It seemed Ace was really crying in this one but his and Luffy’s face were covered in chocolate and they were still grinning so it was hard to tell. It was the day they both said goodbye to big brother Ace who went overseas for his first training, five years ago.

 

 

 

Seventeen years old.

 

 

 

It didn’t make fucking sense.

 

 

At all.

 

 

 

_Oh, but it did._

 

 

 

How much it did.

 

 

The weird schedules, the sneaking around, the reason why they didn’t go out, the type of shows he liked, how he always refused a good cold beer.

  

 

Zoro sighed and turned on his bed, he saw the first rays of sunlight sneaking on the window, creeping inside the room.

 

 

The way he would blush at Zoro’s compliments and how he would bite his lower lip at his crudest comments, how he had said he didn’t want to have sex yet, how shy he was when Zoro stared at him for a moment too long, how he shivered when he ran his hands over certain places…

 

 

Over new, undiscovered places before him, he realized now.

 

 

He shivered so much because no one else had touched him there before.

 

 

 

Zoro had been the first one.

 

 

 

He swallowed thickly at that particular realization and fought against the wave of heat that ran down his body.

 

 

It was wrong.

 

 

And Zoro shouldn’t be the first one.

 

 

He didn’t deserve such a privilege.

 

 

However, that selfish part of him, that part that defines every human, that tells us what we really want and dictates our fates was, screaming at him to be Sanji’s first everything.

 

To be with him and for him until his very last breath.

 

 

He sat down suddenly, feeling a storm of emotions swirling around him and he called himself all kinds of stupid. He removed the warm covers off him so the cold air from the morning could slap him on the face and bring some reason to his brain.

 

 

He has to stop thinking this way, he has to reign these thoughts that were clamoring inside his head to take something he shouldn’t have even touched in the first place.

 

 

It was not like he and Sanji were something serious anyway.

 

 

 

“ _I’m already yours.”_

 

 

 

Zoro closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to clear his mind from those blue eyes. He moved his feet to hit the hard floor, forcing himself to face this reality and he decided to start a quick and hard training routine before going to work.

 

 

Today was going to be a difficult day and he had to be prepared.

 

 

He had promised Ace after all.

 

 

 

He was going to end things with Sanji.

 

 

 

 

~-.O.-~

 

 

 

 

He cringed the moment the sharpener shattered the pencil’s tip for the fourth time. It was not even a gentle creak, but a violent one that sounded like if he had broken someone’s neck.

 

 

Sanji didn’t believe in bad omens but something was amiss today.

 

 

He almost tripped while doing his regular jogging routine in the morning.

 

There was no warm water when he went to shower.

  

The toaster —yes, the toaster— burnt his breakfast bagel and he didn’t only had to eat it, but tolerate the side comments from the old man, Zeff.

 

And while he was trying to sharpen his pencil he had gotten a rather suspicious message.

 

 

Sanji checked his phone underneath the desk for the third time.

 

 

 

_Are you coming over for lunch?_

 

 

 

Why was he so formal? Where was the stupid nickname at the end of the sentence? There was not even an emoji!

 

And why did he had to sound like this the same day he had plans to lunch with Luffy and Ace at their home?

 

Sanji really didn’t want to say no to him. He had tried to change lunch for tomorrow with Luffy, but he seemed oddly adamant and refused to change the date.

 

 

He remembered their previous day, that wonderful afternoon. They had been talking almost all night until Zoro stopped answering him. He swallowed. He had felt so right and almost giddy with their agreement of being exclusive.

 

 

Perhaps Zoro wanted to back up?

 

 

He blew steam out of his cheeks, that same thought had been invading him ever since he woke up. He was starting to get nervous. His useless sharpener abandoned at the side.

 

But of course he wanted to back up, what the hell was he doing with a seventeen-year-old brat anyway?

 

 

Fuck, he just called himself brat.

 

 

He glanced up to see the chalkboard covered with the equations Franky had left for them to complete. The man had fled the classroom when their history teacher, Nico Robin, requested his help to hang some posters down the hall.

 

For all he cared, their lovely teacher could have asked the idiot man to go cut flowers on the meadow, he and every guy in their classroom would have still understood the man's decision to go with her.

 

Well, some girls could understand too.

 

 

Speaking of which...

 

 

He turned back slightly to glance at what Nami was doing.

 

Definitely nothing to do with the equations. The page of her notebook was filled with cartesian coordinates and Sanji smiled at her concentration frown. She looks so goddamn cute doing what she loves.

 

He straightened again, his attention back to the board. He solved the first three equations only by glancing at them once and he wondered why he couldn't solve this mess he had gotten into the same way.

 

 

He had to tell Zoro. 

 

 

That was the only way to fix things, the only way to be fair to the man he had started to care about and the only method to find out if they could really pull this out.

 

In any case, if Zoro was really interested he would still want him even after telling him his age, right?

 

 _Right_.

 

Taking over the little confidence he had managed to gather, he decided to reply, while hiding his phone with a notebook.

 

 

_I know how much you miss me Marimo but I can’t make it to lunch._

  

_I can go to your place after you get out of work and I can prepare you something that is not made of dehydrated food ;)_

 

 

This feeling of trepidation squeezed his chest as he sent the message.

 

 

Was it really necessary? To tell Zoro his age?

 

 

 

Yes.

 

 

 

Yes, it fucking was.

 

 

 

 

_Ugh._

 

 

 

 

He remembered the way Zoro looked at him, how his dark eyes engulfed him and told him so many things he didn’t really understand. The way his lips sought his skin and branded him anew, his rough but gentle touch and that voice...

 

 

That voice that was the cause of his daily hard-ons including the ones that occurred right in the middle of the classroom. 

 

 

He sighed, frustrated at his stupid libido. He picked up his pencil and sharpener and decided to give it another go. 

 

 

He knew he was still young, and he knew he still needed to learn a lot about things and some stuff. But one thing was for sure:

 

 

 

He was going to tell him his age today.

 

 

 

 

~-.O.-~

 

 

 

 

“It shouldn’t be like this”

 

 

Ace kept munching on a powdered doughnut, turning the page of the newspaper without reading it, trying to mask his own anxiety while he decided to pace around the living room.

 

 

“You’re right, you shouldn’t be here” The other man didn’t even bother to look at him, continuing the lie with the newspaper.

 

 

“You should have let me do things on my own” he snarled at the other man.

 

 

Ace gave him a look that meant beware. They were both pretty angry at each other, for different reasons and the same cause.

 

 

Zoro wanted to end things with Sanji while he was alone with him, in his home, a place he considered safe. However, it seemed Ace didn’t much like that idea and while he planned to do it anyway, the text the blond sent him proved that the other man had taken his return as his advantage.

 

The weird part was, that after he realized the blond was going to have lunch with Ace, he had not put up much resistance when he told him he was tagging along with him.

 

 

 

The dark-haired man folded the paper and placed it aside, he used a napkin to remove the excess of powder from his mouth, missing completely the powder over his chin and tie.

 

“Look—” the other man started, they had been avoiding this topic at the office for the sake of their jobs but the strain in their voices was starting to become more and more apparent “For what you have told me, you have treated him—“ Ace ran an irritated hand through his hair and begrudgingly he admitted:

 

 

“Not too bad.”

 

 

Zoro scoffed at the words and that earned him a glare from the other man, who looks like he is about to shoot lasers out of his eyes as he forced himself to continue “But I am also concerned of others.”

 

 

That got his attention “Others? What do you mean?”

 

 

Ace gave him _another_ look, an even pointer one that was designed to inform him that he was stupid.

 

 

“Come on.” the other man added “If he has fooled you, most likely he had fooled other guys as well.”

 

 

Something heavy and nasty dropped inside Zoro’s stomach.

 

 

“I don’t think so.” He was not seething, he was trying to have a conversation. “We saw each other almost every day.”

 

“Ok, but what about a teacher?” Ace said, his matter-of-fact tone “Or another chef at his work?” he added “Or someone at the gym?”

 

 

Zoro remembered Pell

 

 

 

_Shit._

 

 

 

He felt the urge to beat the shit out of someone or sit and curl up until a year had passed.

 

 

“Teenagers are hormonal anyways.” Ace continued, completely ignoring the other man’s suffering and he sighed “I just want to know what the fuck is going on in that little head of his and make sure he is not in danger.”

 

 

Zoro was about to say something but both of them turned around when they heard the soft and insisting ring of a bicycle’s bell, three short rings, and two long ones.

 

 

Luffy was home.

 

 

“They are here.” Ace sighed and stood up taking the paper with him “Go hide.”

 

“What?” he asked perplexed

 

Ace hit his shoulder with the paper “I don’t want you here” he said between teeth “Go to my room, you will see everything from my laptop, I set up cameras here.”

 

 

 

This son of a bitch.

 

 

 

“You wanted this”

 

 

At that, Ace turned to fully face him for the first time that day “You think I wanted this you fucking idiot?” his face was twisted in anger as he continued “This is the last thing I have ever wanted in my goddamn life.”

 

 

They both heard laughter coming from outside, Zoro recognized the blond’s voice immediately.

 

 

Another smack with the paper made him wince.

 

“I said get the fuck away from here and go to my fucking bedroom” the other man hissed.

 

 

With another look at the door and while clenching his jaw he turned around and left to go upstairs.

 

 

 

To think this was just the beginning.

 

 

 

 

~-.O.-~

 

 

 

 

Ace didn’t know what to expect.

 

 

He was angry, nervous, anxious and above everything.

 

 

 

Worried.

 

 

 

Which perhaps was the result of the mixture of all the other feelings.

 

 

He squared his shoulders and decided to open the door to receive the two boys he had been responsible for since he was fifteen.

 

His younger brother gave him one of the sunny smiles he was so famous for and he couldn’t help but to smile back and ruffle the kid’s hair.

 

He lifted up his gaze and something squeezed his heart in a painfully sweet way.

 

 

 

Sanji had become a sight to behold.

 

 

 

Nothing like the picture he almost felt like plugging his eyes for since he stared at it for too damn long.

 

 

Sanji had transformed in this elegant and sophisticated looking young man that still managed to shatter Ace’s worst moods with that honest smile and those brilliant blue eyes.

 

 

“Ace!” Even if he wanted to, he couldn’t stop the smile from stretching his own face and he was already opening his arms for the teen that practically jumped on him to greet him.

 

 

He hugged him tightly, as tight as he could while he buried his nose in hair that smelled like honey and just out of the oven bread. When they parted, they were both grinning like crazy.

 

Sanji whistled and he realized he was touching his shoulders and then his biceps.

 

“Well look who’s all grown up!”

 

Ace laughed, not being able to contain himself. This kid had always had that ability.

 

“Look who’s talking. What happened with the scrawny little kid I left five years ago?” he ruffled his hair, and just like back then, Sanji hated it.

 

“Now, how many times I have to repeat that I’m still growing?” He was feigning being annoyed, fixing a few strays of hair that he had barely touched, that wide grin betraying him ever since he was five years old.

 

“Hope you are in some kind of diet and not only lifting weights like a moron” Sanji said while frowning in a disapproving way as if the idea reminded him of someone else. “Or eating doughnuts after every meal like the cop you are” The blond reached out to wipe some of the powder from his chin.

 

 

It took him perhaps an extra second, but it dawned on him that he was thinking about Zoro.

 

 

 

Yeah, Zoro was a fucking moron.

 

 

 

He almost lets a side comment slip, but Luffy was suddenly with them, energetic and demanding as always.

 

 

“Ace! Come on! Let’s go inside, Sanji brought lasagna and it’s the best lasagna in the world!” Luffy’s eyes were almost stars.

 

The tall man glanced at the blond who was sporting a blush with a small smile while trying hard not to squirm.

 

 

 

Oh Zoro, you poor idiot.

 

 

 

Never even had a chance.

 

 

 

He let out a breath but smirked to the blond while trying to remove Luffy from his arm “Ok, let’s see if you have learned something in this last five years.”

 

 

So Ace decided to wait, if only to punish Zoro a little bit more and delaying what was about to come.

 

 

He will have his lunch.

 

 

A lunch where Sanji bickered with a grin on his face and his little brother laughed and yelled at everything and nothing. Just two boys with their big brother that will do anything to protect them.

 

 

 

 _Anything_.

 

 

 

 

~-.O.-~

 

 

 

 

It was so difficult for Zoro to keep the smile from his face when he saw how the two brothers fought for the bigger pieces of pasta the blond was serving. Or how Sanji couldn’t keep the blush from his face when Ace complimented the dish. The blond was mesmerizing and did simple acts like cutting and eating lasagna look so refined and complex that it seemed he was about to reveal he was some sort of spy that worked for an underground agency and was going to kill you after you finished the delicious dinner he had prepared for you.

 

 

Zoro sighed, not knowing why the fuck he found that attractive, still so enticing. Ace had set up a whole set of surveillance cameras and he had eyes on the blond since the moment he put a foot on the threshold and all the way to the kitchen and back to the dining room where they were having lunch.

 

 

While looking at the happy reunion he had been trying to piece things together.

 

 

He was a man that believed in justice. He believed if you did good things in life, good things would happen. He did everything he could to not harm anybody, only if it was absolutely necessary.

 

He was also certain, that killing and dying for what you loved, was the right thing to do. 

 

He recycled, tried to help the community, and had become a goddamn cop for fuck’s sake to do just that.

 

 

Well, he actually had become a cop to find Juraquille—

 

 

 

That was not the fucking point.

 

 

 

The point was, how getting off with a seventeen-year-old boy fit at all in his life?

 

 

He had met Sanji one afternoon, now he realized, after school.

 

Just like right now.

 

Sanji had told him he had the afternoon off on Fridays and Zoro just cataloged that under the many other coincidences between the two.

 

The other days of the week had been brief encounters that consisted mostly of having Sanji at his mercy pinned against a wall. Usually at their lunch break, but the blond couldn’t stay for long because he had to go to work. Which Zoro realized now, it was a part-time job since he was underage and couldn’t have a full-time shift. Perhaps, the blond went to the gym afterward, or returned home to do some homework, or whatever the fuck a teenager was supposed to do not… Not rubbing against police officers that were 10 years older than them.

 

He also realized the blond never stayed too late because it was obvious he had a fucking curfew since he was a fucking teenager and had to stay away from the dangers at night.

 

 

Zoro sighed and saw how the blond laughed at one of Luffy’s jokes.

 

 

One more time and with growing despair he realized this was leading him nowhere.

 

He still didn’t know how he had been so stupid not to realize something was off when it was glaringly obvious Sanji was keeping something from him, something important. But what baffled him the most was the fact that he felt cheated and hurt that Sanji had not told him something so crucial and there was this thing inside of him tearing him apart because no matter how wrong was to be with the blond, he didn’t want to end things with him.

 

 

He just… needed to be with Sanji alone so he could speak with him and get some answers. That way he could convince himself that he was not a bad person and everything had been a huge misunderstanding.

 

 

The biggest misunderstanding of the fucking century.

 

 

Suddenly he remembered when Sanji had berated him for having nothing but instant noodles and beer in his kitchen. There had definitely been something else in those eyes. A mix of concern and protectiveness that reached something deep within him. Something that was squeezed tight and made his chest hurt and, goddamn it, it felt so good and so _right_.

 

He recalled those hands working with what little they had and since that moment, he had enjoyed watching him cook. The first time he tasted the blond’s Lo Mein he had made more vocal sounds than it was acceptable. It was ok because it had made Sanji blush in such a way he remembered having issues handling his chopsticks and he had been eating with them since he was five.

 

He was happy sitting down with the blond just watching a lame show or a lame movie, while they laughed together at lame jokes. He had enjoyed that lazy afternoon where the two of them just laid on the couch after lunch, while he wrapped his arms around the blond and had kissed him long and hard and short and soft.

 

 

 

 _Shit_.

 

 

 

Shit, shit, shit.

 

 

He was so fucked.

 

 

He really had to end this.

 

 

 

 

~-.O.-~

 

 

 

 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to go with you?” Sanji is in the middle of picking up the plates while he eyes Luffy suspiciously.

 

 

The kid was sharp, had always been, but that didn’t stop him from being impressed.

 

 

“Nah, don’t worry. I know where the convenience store is.” Luffy said while helping the blond from the other side of the table and looking at everywhere but him.

 

 

His little brother was also, too goddam obvious.

 

 

“I’m pretty sure you know where it is, you only go there like 5 times a day” the blond started moving to the kitchen “I just want to make sure not all the snacks are for you”

 

“Let him go, he will bring your stupid coffee” Ace decided to interrupt while bringing more plates and sticking his tongue out after seeing the blond’s annoyed face.

 

“Just because you prefer carbonated beverages doesn’t mean my coffee is stupid” They started loading the dishwasher together and Ace couldn’t stop himself from adding “Coffee is an adult’s drink anyways, you shouldn’t—” He stopped himself abruptly, knowing full well what he was about to say and trying to stop his brain from comparing the Sanji he had met with the Sanji he was seeing now.

 

“I’m not a baby” the blond said while arching an eyebrow.

 

 

 

_No shit you are not a baby._

 

 

 

But why did Sanji insisted on acting like an adult? The blond could be declaring taxes for all he knew.

 

 

“I’m gonna go now!” Luffy waved at them by the kitchen’s door. Ace noted he had an uncomfortable looking face and he cringed inwardly at that fake smile.

 

But Sanji was too busy loading the dishwasher and he just dismissed him with one hand saying “Yeah, yeah. You better not get run over”

 

Ace grinned at the expression, it was one he used a lot with them when they were little kids. He saw Luffy relaxing his shoulders a little bit, but before he turned around he glanced at him with worried eyes. He had told him part of what he wanted to do and had opposed to it almost immediately.

 

 

These damn kids were too young.

 

 

“Jeez, it looks like twelve people came over for lunch but only two idiots appeared.” Sanji closed the dishwasher’s door and started to push in the settings for the cycle to start.

 

“Well, it’s been a long time since I had a real meal” he patted his stomach for emphasis but froze when he saw the worried expression Sanji had across his face. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding!” he lifted his hands in surrender and decided to repeat the things the blond said to him all the time “You know me: I’m a bottomless pit, swallows without chewing, cannot take his time to savor—”

 

Ace yelped as the cook pinched his arm and made his way out of the kitchen, but he was relieved to find those eyes now full with mirth.

 

This was going to be much harder than he had expected. And as Sanji sat down again and started talking about herbs and hand made pasta, he realized this was a band-aid he had to remove in one go.

 

 

“Sanji”

 

 

He interrupts the blond who was in the middle of explaining how the tomatoes are prepared for the sauce.

 

 

“I know about him”

 

 

The blond is looking at him with genuinely confused eyes and eyebrows slightly arched. A look that made him look younger, almost his age, and broke his heart as he stated with severity:

 

 

 

“I know about Zoro”

 

 

 

Ace takes a seat across the table to face the blond and sees blue eyes go impossibly big and his mouth goes slack with surprise. But the shock lasts only a moment and almost immediately he notices the change in Sanji’s posture. How he straightened his back, rolled his shoulders to puff out his chest and his eyes return to normal and now glare back at him.

 

 

It is the posture of someone who has an alibi and it’s about to provide a rebuttal to your point that will make absolute sense and Sanji had done that same shit since he was 7.

 

 

 

“This is on me” Sanji stated evenly and while Ace is ready to interrupt him the blond adds “And if you follow with your standard procedures the only person that you are going to hurt is me.”

 

 

 

“Explain yourself” Ace states simply, while crossing his arms above his chest.

 

“First. I made a fake account, with a made up name and lied about my age” He has his index up. Ready to keep adding facts, but he feels the need to interrupt.

 

“Yeah, wonder how you did that”

 

The look he gets is an annoyed one and he clenches his jaw at how this brat dares to give him such face in the position he’s in.

 

“I pressed a button Ace, agreeing to the terms of service. The application was made for horny people, it’s not that hard to understand”

 

“Second” he keeps adding, not giving him any chance of chastising him about lying and setting up an account with fake information “Everything we did was because I wanted to do it” his eyes are piercing and his tone has the cold timber of a lawyer “He even stopped when I said so and he only kept going when I encouraged him.”

 

 

Somewhere inside his room Zoro was chewing the last of his nails.

 

 

Ace had a moment of feeling proud of the kid. He had never even tried to deny the whole thing and it seemed he had taken his time to anticipate this very same situation he was in. “That doesn’t matter and you know it—” Ace states firmly, raising his voice just a bit “—the law is the law.”

 

With growing wonder, he realizes that Sanji doesn’t look the least perturbed at being interrupted or him using a harsher voice. “I know that” the blond says in a bored tone, as if he knew what Ace was going to say all this time.

 

 

He sees the blond crossing his arms as he relaxes further in his chair “And that is why I said that the person you will hurt is me.”

 

 

Before Ace could ask why, Sanji was already talking “If you get me to court against that man, everything I just told you is going to be public information.”

 

Sanji leans forward and states harsher “Not only that but the fact that he is a cop. Oh, I’m sorry—” the blond ran a hand through his hair and clarified himself by adding “—A _detective_ with regional jurisdiction, will definitely get the attention from more than one reporter when they find out he was getting off with a minor.”

 

Ace saw how the young cook sighed and what seemed defiance in his eyes was now contemplation “I can see it all now in the front page of the newspaper. They will also drill Zeff for not being there to take care of me or some shit like that. And most importantly—” Sanji glanced up at him and his eyes looked hurt and it made something squeeze tight in his chest “My name is going to be exposed, I—” this time he looked down, took a breath and when he looked up his eyes filled with tears.

 

 

 

This time he looked his age

 

 

 

“—Ace, if they find out. They will be able to claim my custody.”

 

 

He knew that.

 

 

His hands had been tied since the beginning.

 

 

But it still annoyed him that Sanji had this already figured out. He knew exactly the gravity of his actions, the consequences of his decisions and how bad this could end up for him.

 

 

 

So why the hell had he ended up in this situation?

 

 

 

But perhaps that was some questioning he could do without the green idiot watching through a monitor, this was already information he knew was not his to provide.

 

 

“The last thing I want to do to you Sanji, is harm you.” He said in that soothing tone he had only for his closest persons. “But you have to understand that you cannot keep this up.”

 

Sanji sighed and ran a hand through his eyes “I know, I know I have to tell him.”

 

“Tell him what?”

 

“My age!” the blond said, almost upset.

 

 

And there it was, “And what happens then?” he asked, as if he didn’t know the answer already.

 

 

“We…”

 

 

“That’s the shit: _We_.” Now he was angry again “You want to make it work, don’t you?” He saw how the blond pursed his lips and blushed a little bit. Damned him for being right “Sanji, I can’t let you do that!”

 

And that seemed to make him angry “You cannot tell me what he will do or what he will think.”

 

 

Oh, but he could.

 

 

“If I give you a chance right now to tell him, would you?”

 

 

He saw the ready answer but the blond stopped. His eyes got big and then sharp and dangerous as he said.

 

 

 

“He’s here.”

 

 

 

He didn’t even doubt his deduction. It was a weird moment to be proud but, fuck it all, he was.

 

 

“How could you do this to me?” The blond stood up, the chair noisy behind him as it scrapped over the floor.

 

 

His eyes were daggers and they fucking hurt.

 

 

“Get out!” He yelled, blue eyes darting everywhere until they landed somewhere at his side.

 

 

He turned his eyes just briefly, Zoro was leaning against the door frame that was just behind him and connected the dining room with a small halL Most likely had been nearby for quite a while since he might have sensed things escalating.

 

 

The man’s face was stoic. As expected, the years of training and discipline both of them had to go through saw into that. But, what was still a surprise, was how tightly closed his fist was. So much, it was lightly trembling.

 

His posture was also tense, his jaw looked like if it was made out of stone and he saw the way he swallowed while he looked at Sanji.

 

He turned to see the blond’s face and he almost laughed nervously when he saw the fury hadn’t left his eyes.

 

 

But the boy closed his eyes and took a deep breath and looking at the other man in the eye he asked: “Are you hungry?”

 

 

Ace felt immediate pain at the way Sanji seemed to think in everybody else but him, even in the worst case scenario. He almost turned around to beat the green-haired asshole into a pulp until he heard the swordsman’s broken breath. He had to ponder later if there was something he was missing from these two.

 

 

“Famished” was the short answer.

 

 

Sanji nodded.

 

 

“There are some leftovers.” He started moving to the kitchen but then stopped “You should eat outside, the decked terrace has a table—” Cold blue eyes looked down at him.

 

 

 

He was mad.

 

 

 

And that was okay because he was angry too.

 

 

“—I’m done with your interrogatory, right?”

 

Such a cold and even voice even when it was charged with emotion. Sanji would do a good interrogator.

 

He reached out to the paper he had left earlier there “With the first one, yes.” He opened it in a random page and pretended to be reading from where he left off “I’ll stay here and read the rest of the newspaper, you boys sort things out.”

 

Sanji looked at him for another moment, like if he had something to say and Ace was ready to dish out if necessary. But the moment passed and the blond only nodded and continued his way to the kitchen.

 

Ace knew this was not their last conversation, he still had tons of questions to shoot to the blond.

 

 

He only hoped that next time they could hug it out instead of throwing murderous glances at each other.

 

 

 

 

~-.O.-~

 

 

 

 

He finished his third cigarette as Zoro took the last bite of his meal and pushed the plate politely away, not before he heard the man’s sigh. That sigh that indicated he had enjoyed his meal, a small sound that still, even with the present circumstances, made him absurdly happy.

 

 

He decided to light up another cigarette, using the butt of the almost gone cigarette and took a deep greedy drag to keep his buzz going. He had started smoking without caring to ask for permission, but nobody seemed to worry about it.

 

 

 

Obviously, it was not the biggest issue to deal with today.

 

 

 

Sanji had hoped the nicotine would soothe his nerves, that it could prepare him for what it was inevitably going to happen, but it was impossible.

 

 

Every time he felt those dark eyes on him, his hands would just tremble a little bit. He knew he had not been good at hiding it, even when he stared fixedly at the patio, remembering the day he had planted with Nami and Luffy the golden poppies that were scattered along the slabs of stone that formed a path in the middle of the grass and guided you to the wooden swing or the stationary grill. He remembered how Ace had to replant most of them since their tiny little hands could not dig deep enough.

 

 

The words he had exchanged with Ace kept running through his head relentlessly.

 

 

Had he done the right thing?

 

 

Had this been worthy?

 

 

Back then, when he had seen him for the first time—

 

 

 

“Sanji” the other man called out.

 

 

 

He had not realized this whole time the cigarette had been burning down to the filter and it was close to his fingers.

 

 

He flicked the ashes and crushed the cigarette’s butt. He dropped what was left of the filter inside a beer can that had been on the table when they arrived.

 

 

“Yeah. Better get this over quick.” He exhaled.

 

 

He turned around to confront the other man. Zoro’s face seemed to be cut out of stone and while it always exasperated him how stoic he looked, all the damn time, in this particular ocassion it was clear there was something bothering him. “If I ever did something that—“

 

 

“Please, don’t” he lifted a hand, pleading the other man to stop “Don’t apologize to me.”

 

 

And just for good measure.

 

 

 

“Never.”

 

 

 

He looked evenly at those dark eyes and continued, knowing he had been the one that had hidden the truth for him and he had to own up to it. “Everything that happened was because I wanted to—”

 

 

He took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair.

 

 

“I am the one who is sorry.” He said while putting his hands together above the table “I should have never—”

 

 

To his surprise, a large calloused hand reached out to him and caressed his knuckles with his thumb “If I cannot apologize, neither can you...” Sanji’s heart leaped when he heard Zoro’s voice, such a kind rumble, soothing his nerves, calming his heart “... Much less you.”

 

 

“I—”

 

 

“I should have known”

 

 

He moved away his hand and Sanji missed the touch already, he saw him running his hand through green strands. “Or at least I should have suspected.”

 

Sanji expected him beating himself up for that, one of the things he felt most guilty about “People always tell me I don’t look my age” he said in a small voice while contemplating his hands “Always get surprised when I tell them my age..”

 

 

 

 _Or disappointed_.

 

 

 

He thought bitterly but didn’t say anything. He looked up and saw Zoro covering his mouth with his hand and looked like if he was munching what to say next.

 

 

 

 

 

For the other hand, Zoro was quite literally munching something: The last one of his nails.

 

 

All of this had been some sort of ordeal. First, seeing Sanji in his high school uniform, should definitely not be legal. The number of cheesy roll plays running through his head was insane, the blazer’s deep blue color brought up his eyes and hair and the burgundy tie remarked the paleness in Sanji’s hands when they were fidgeting with the material.

 

Then, he had to deal with the fact that the blond still worried about him and cared for him to be well fed, was feeling guilty for not telling him his age and was blaming himself for some goddamn reason.

 

 

And, last, but never least: He wanted to comfort him.

 

 

The despair he had heard in Sanji's voice when he mentioned someone else might take over his custody triggered something inside of him he had not felt in years.

 

Seeing him right now, staring at the void with his arms around him along with that downcast face was killing him. He wanted to bring the blond closer and kiss that long pale neck until he could see that smile again. That little thing he had done earlier touching his hand had ignited something warm deep inside of him and had scared the shit out of him.

 

And because of all that and the things Ace had told him, a knot had formed in his chest and deep down he just needed to know:

 

 

“Have you done this with someone else?”

 

 

Is this how adults confronted jealousy?

 

 

Oh shit, he just admitted he was jealous.

 

 

 

And did he just referred to adulthood as if it was something he was not part of?

 

 

 

Blue eyes were looking at him like if he was growing another head, Sanji might be feeling down, but he still found ways of making him feel incredibly stupid and annoyed “What part exactly? Eating lasagna for lunch?”

 

 

Oh, he always had to do this bit. Pretending he didn’t understand what he was talking about and making him look like some fool. The fact that his brain was constantly reminding him how much younger he was, was not helping _at all_.

 

 

“You know what I mean” he said a little bit exasperated, words were difficult right now “Everything we had done together, have you done it with someone—?”

 

 

 

He had to say it, he really had to.

 

 

 

“Someone older than you?”

 

 

_Before we said we will be exclusive?_

 

 

Sanji lifted an eyebrow, his face full of disdain as he firmly said:

 

 

“No.”

 

 

But he just couldn’t believe him, not even if he said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world “No other guy texting you or something?”

 

 

“I said, no” was the annoyed reply.

 

“Really? What about Pell?” He really couldn’t stop himself. But seriously? With that face? That body?

 

 

That age?

 

 

Oh, he did not just think that.

 

 

He saw Sanji scrunching his nose the same way he did when he told him about the instant soup he had in a daily basis.

 

 

“What _about_ Pell?”

 

 

Zoro didn’t say anything since he was afraid to mention something he might regret. However, he noticed the realization dawning in Sanji’s eyes.

 

“What?!” He sounded like if he had suggested Sanji to make a meal out of a puppy.

 

“ _Gross!!_ ” his tone had reached a new level of high “Pell and I had been in the same Taekwondo class for three years until I was able to kick his ass” he ran a hand through his hair the same way he did when he was exasperated “He knows my age and I have never, ever, been interested in him.”

 

 

Sanji stood up and leaned over the wooden railing that surrounded the deck. He saw him lighting up another cigarette, he was not sure how many was too much for a seventeen-year-old, he could only compare it to when he started drinking beer, which was back when he was fourteen.

 

 

And five was still the beginning when he was seventeen.

 

 

“Why are you asking me this?” Sanji sounded as frustrated as he felt and at this moment he could only be honest.

 

“Because I want to make sure nobody else took advantage of you.”

 

 

Sanji turned, his blue eyes intense and charged with emotion. He felt his throat tighten when a breeze moved his golden hair.

 

 

This was unfair.

 

 

“You never took advantage of me.”

 

 

Something warm squeezed his chest so tight it was getting harder to breathe. This shouldn’t be this easy, there was something he was missing here.

 

 

“Sanji” he pleaded “Just be honest with me. I mean, nobody else? You had the application!” he stated matter-of-factly.

 

 

But the blond didn’t take the bite, he exhaled another cloud of smoke “I used the app just to talk to you.” He shrugged “You left the phone open in the middle of a conversation when you went to the shower the day before that.”

 

 

He flicked the ashes in an ashtray that was already at the railing. Obviously Ace went out here to smoke too “I downloaded the app and created the account. The next day I just made sure you watched me stretching” He looks away at that moment, a blush forming on those cheeks “But… I never used it with anybody else.”

 

 

A weight he had been carrying ever since Ace told him the blond’s age lifted and he felt so fucking relieved it was almost inappropriate.

 

 

“You seem relieved.” Sanji gave him one of those teasing little smirks and he felt lightheaded.

 

“That no one is taking advantage of you? Yes.” The mere idea of someone else touching the blond was…

 

 

 

Devastatingly violent.

 

 

 

“I thought Chaka was with Pell.” the blond said pensively.

 

 

_Oh, that’s right._

 

 

“They had always had this weird relationship, it’s on and off—” He explained “—It’s very annoying” or tried anyways.

 

 

He heard Sanji sighing and saw him putting out the cancer stick on the ashtray.

 

 

The blond pushed himself from the railing and his eyes followed him until he took the seat across him again. He waited patiently for Sanji to say what he wanted to say while he saw him fidgeting with his scuffs a little bit more.

 

 

The moment Sanji’s eyes looked up at him time seemed to slow down, everything around him became insignificant and there was nothing in the world except the sadness of those two irises. “You know, for a moment there… I thought we could make it...”

 

 

This time what enveloped his chest felt cold and unforgiving.

 

 

It hurt, it hurt so goddamn much.

 

 

“I thought I could tell you my age and you would be surprised as hell, but… We wouldn’t have to stop.”

 

 

 

And at that very moment, he realized that at some point, somehow and for some reason, he had developed feelings for Sanji.

 

 

 

Who just happens to be an amazing seventeen-year-old teen that the state of California made it illegal to be with.

 

 

“I wish, I would have never talked to you that day...” Zoro wanted nothing more than to just reach out to him and comfort him, make him fall sleep in his arms until someone told him this was a stupidly elaborated joke from his best friend.

 

 

“That way perhaps we could have met under different circumstances and just wait...” Sanji slumped back on his chair, his empty stare looking past his hands that were left on the table.

 

 

He should leave things like that, they both had said what they needed and he should be ending things for good. But his mouth opened before he could think.

 

 

“I don’t know if I could have been able to wait...”

 

 

He took both hands in his before he could stop himself and Sanji looked up with surprise written all over his face.

 

Zoro hoped that he could communicate to the blond all these things that were stuck somewhere within his chest and his throat. That he didn’t regret any of the things they had done, that under different circumstances this might have worked, that this was so very hard for him but it was for the best.

 

“I want you to know that I’m here, always here, if you ever need me” Zoro squeezed those hands and since he expected this to be the last time he was this close to him, he leaned over and lay a kiss on his forehead.

 

 

What he didn't expect, however, was the way those eyes looked up at him when he moved back, the way those rosy lips parted asking for something he was not willing to give for the last time. 

 

 

So, instead, to make it clear he was cutting ties he added “Take care, kiddo”

 

 

Anger flashed swiftly over Sanji’s features and he rolled his eyes, crossing his arms above his chest defensively. He was about to say something no doubt annoying, but Ace interrupted him first.

 

 

“We have to go.” He said from the door.

 

 

When he turned to see Ace, he was surprised to see something alike sadness, but he knew it was impossible for him to be sympathizing for their separation.

 

 

“Garp wants us for a case briefing”

 

 

 

Zoro nodded once and stood up without looking back. He heard Ace asking Sanji if he wanted a ride back home and he promptly told him to go fuck himself.

 

He snorted and realized there should not be any surprise in him developing feelings for the blond. They might be small, as they obviously were for the amount of time they had met each other, but they were there nonetheless and that was a novelty for him.

 

 

He saw Luffy submerged in his cellphone playing some videogame on his way out.

 

“Is he ok?” the boy asked without looking up, but he paused his game and lifted his face to know his answer.

 

“He will be.” Zoro didn’t know what Luffy knew or what he didn’t know “He’s strong anyway.” but there was no point lying to Luffy.

 

“He better be...” Luffy said, crossing his arms above his chest “Or I’ll beat your ass” and he grinned at him in such a way, that could be both considered as threatening as it could be the friendliest of smiles he had ever received from someone else.

 

“You better.” he stated while tapping the boy’s shoulder.

 

He saw Ace coming their way, his features obviously showed how upset he was.

 

 

“I tell you, that was not the vocabulary I taught at home” he grumbled when he was near him, he fixed his hair pulling it perhaps a little bit harder than usual.

 

 

“Let’s go, _now_.”

 

 

Zoro looked back, unable to contain himself, only to find Sanji staring back at him from the door frame of the patio. 

 

 

He decided to close the door and wondered if the ache in his chest would leave him sometime today.

 

 

 

 

~-.O.-~

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I or did I not nailed this title?
> 
> Hahahahahahaha, I'm kidding, I just really love this song.
> 
> Be patient with the other characters' development, I swear I will write more about them.
> 
> I hope you had enjoyed this chapter and if you notice any sort of grammatical opportunities, have any observations or just want to give me shoutout I would really appreciate it.


	5. Kiri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long. I have rewritten this chapter like 5 times, no joke. The good thing is that I almost have the next one complete... haha, at least I think I do. 
> 
> Thank you very much for all of your support. You have been so kind and I have been such a lazy asshole who does not reply back on time. But it's just that sometimes you write to me the most amazing and cutest words of mother earth and they make me so happy that I just can't find the words to reply back and I have to take my time to do it correctly.
> 
>  
> 
> Oda is the man, you know it.

 

 

 

 

 

~-.O.-~

 

 

 

 

His lips graze warm skin and he inhales deeply at the rich scent that is hot, spicy and has a touch of honey at the end.

 

Soft skin glides between his kisses, he runs his hands up and down over defined muscles, his thighs enclose over a firm rear that has his cock throbbing as the body, he was practically devouring, started to turn around.

 

He opens his eyes to see golden strands of hair scattered across his white sheets.

 

A deep rumble greets him and he keeps kissing, the voice keeps talking as if annoyed, but the smile is evident within those lips.

 

He reaches for them, sighs at how plump they are, how they perfectly matched with his own. He hears a complaint about bad breath, but it’s a lie and he didn’t care.

 

 

He opens his eyes to clear blue eyes and something surges within him, like the waves of the ocean.

 

 

He burrows to the warmth of a long neck, his lips still hungry. He envelops the other body and they encase so perfectly as if made for each other.

 

His hands are restless and they run over a pair of legs, opening them, over hard thighs and a tight belly, the skin is so soft it feels like his hands meld to it. The quiet rumble starts sounding breathless and when his teeth run through the skin, not his lips, he hears the pleasure and the yearning and the more and the right now.

 

 

He is speaking, writing words with his lips against sweet skin, addictive skin, his skin.

 

 

He doesn’t know what he is saying, but he is unable to stop his mouth. He hovers over the lithe body, his eyes drink on his image, on the beautiful disaster of golden hair, the disarming paleness of agitated skin, eyes that rip apart his soul and lips that could stop time.

 

He says something that makes him grin. It’s all it takes to abandon the last traces of his restriction. He takes a deep breath and dives into the body beneath him. Long limbs welcoming his strength, opening to accept his power, to match it, to tame it.

 

 

To take it.

 

 

 

 

 

He wakes up, his breathing uneven and his body suffocating. His sheets are everywhere and his hard-on is raging.

 

 

Another dream.

 

 

Not that the blond had not been part of his fantasies before, is just that this…

 

 

 

This was different.

 

 

 

New.

 

 

 

His dreams now are about soft things, about slow minutes. About mornings, instead of nights, about gentle moments and whispered words.

 

And rather than slow him down, they accelerate him. He’s not softer, he is harder than he had ever been, his body craving for a release he had never experienced before.

 

 

 

It was as terrifying as it was exciting.

 

 

 

 

But…

 

 

 

 

He was seventeen.

 

 

 

Seventeen.

 

 

 

Seventeen.

 

 

 

 

 _Seventeen_.

 

 

 

 

Why, why, _why_ was that so goddamn _hot_?

 

 

 

 

It had been two weeks now, _two weeks_.

 

 

Half of the month and the enough amount of time for him to start feeling different.

 

 

And he did.

 

 

He felt much more attracted, he was hornier than ever and was completely invested in the idea of waking up next to him.

 

If he was completely realistic and honest with himself, there was nothing more he wanted in the world than to be the blond’s first fuck, which was a lot to say, since he still had his own ambition and dream to reach. And _shit_ , it was not even about fucking him anymore.

 

It was about him making sure Sanji’s first experience was fucking unforgettable, without any regrets or unnecessary pain and to basically ruin him for any other guy that might even try to touch him after him.

 

 

He ran a hand over his face, trying to wipe some of the sweat as his cock throbbed, demanding attention.

 

 

He had been masturbating with the same thoughts over the last week. The first week, he held it like a champ, even looked at some porn and had things flowing, not thinking about the blond and doing his best to remove those blue eyes and that hot body out of his system.

 

 

But after the first dream in which he was back on the couch with a restless blond within his arms, everything had gone to shit.

 

 

Not that it was going to happen anyway. Now, he knew what he wanted but fate just had to make things so damn complicated.

 

He had thought about it, of course he had. What if he waited for Sanji to turn Eighteen? It was like... ten months or so?

 

But time was not really the issue here, many things could happen before the blond was Eighteen. Sanji might meet someone else, —something he considered the most healthy thing to happen, even though he _hated_ the idea— Also, how was he supposed to tell him? There was no way Ace was going to be cool with them still talking and he could accuse him of Statutory Rape at any given moment if he found out he was communicating with the blond.

 

 

Timing… that was the issue here.

 

 

The more he thought about it, even if Sanji agreed to wait for him, did that mean he was manipulating the blond? Was he really going through all these issues because he wanted to take advantage of him? Because… what were his intentions with him exactly?

 

Sure, being an amazing first experience sounded good, but what about after that?

 

 

 _This_ was the root of his issue. Sure, Sanji was a minor and he knew he shouldn’t be with him but why did he want him so badly? He had dealt with physical attraction before, had dealt with rejection too and this didn’t feel like that.

 

 

He felt like he was losing so much more than just sex and somewhere deep inside him knew he would regret not fighting for Sanji. Was it perhaps their communication? Their body language? Their mutual understanding?

 

 

Or was this perhaps just a kink he had just discovered?

 

 

He had never taken someone else’s virginity, and when he thought about it, the fact that his previous sexual partners were experienced and knew where to go and what to do, was something he was always grateful for.

 

 

Of course, that was before the blond.

 

 

Every memory of him blushing, the way he bit his lips or looked away, the surprised gasps, the unrestricted moans, the way he trembled with his touches. All of that, was fucking magnified in his mind and he didn’t want anybody having any of that.

 

 

With Sanji, he was overprotective as much as he wanted to show him a good time and as much as he wanted to be the only one.

 

 

 

Yeah, that’s right.

 

 

 

Fuck every other guy that could even try to touch the blond.

 

 

This was another self-discovery and, perhaps. the one that scared him the most. Which had been the same thing he had felt when he wanted to know if the blond was screwing with someone else.

 

He didn’t want him to be with someone else.

 

 

But why?

 

 

He had always respected the freedom of all his other sexual partners. But why with Sanji was he so irrationally possessive? He might as well bang his chest and grunt like the caveman the blond said he was.

 

He knew he didn’t want to be with someone else, but why was it necessary for Sanji to do the same?

 

 

 

Oh shit.

 

 

 

 _He_ didn’t want to be with anybody else.

 

 

 

Yeah… that was certainly different.

 

 

But after a taste of that creamy skin and seeing those gorgeous legs who the fuck wanted to be with someone else?

 

 

He sighed. His hard-on pressing against his boxers at the reminder of Sanji.

 

 

 _Ok_.

 

 

He might have a little crush on the cook.

 

 

 

And he needed to get over it.

 

 

 

He took the base of his cock and while he bit his lower lip to keep himself from moaning he promised to himself that this week, he would go on a date and get some laid.

 

 

Hopefully, he could skip the date part.

 

 

A few minutes later, he found himself trying to catch his breath, his bones and muscles melting in that fantastic post-orgasm haze, about to fall asleep. He still had a couple of more hours before his alarm woke him up so he could start getting ready for work.

 

 

 

And as he laid there, just about to fall asleep, he wondered briefly what the blond had been up to and if he still thought about him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

~-.O.-~

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Are you sure you alright?”

 

 

Sanji looked down at the blonde who was staring at him with those big and adorable brown eyes.

 

It had been the second time she asked him this week. He knew Kaya since they were in third grade and while he was not as close to her as Usopp was —due to obvious reasons— it would be a lie to say she didn’t know one or two things about his character and behavior.

 

He had tried so hard over this past two weeks, but each day he kept feeling that little by little he was falling apart and he just didn’t know what to do. So, as he had done in the past, he put on a smile and kept on lying.

 

“Me?” he feigned humor “Of course I’m fine, doll.” he took her hand and added a little bit of truth in his words “Please, don’t waste your time worrying about me.”

 

But when he said that she looked up and squeezed his hand just so “That will never be a waste of my time” she said with a tremor in her voice and he hated himself for putting it there. He was about to say something else but the bell rang and everybody around them started moving to their classrooms.

 

“Just… Promise me you will take care of yourself.” She clutched her books a little bit tighter against her chest.

 

Sanji felt like an asshole for making her worry and he smiled at her and tried to reassure her “I promise, Kaya.”

 

She beamed at him and he felt a little bit better at seeing the worry leave her beautiful face, they both said their goodbyes and continued their separate ways.

 

 

Sanji entered the classroom only to find their teacher Franky handing out the graded exams they had last week. The large man turned to look at him and immediately bellowed “Well look who decided to join the class!”

 

The blond grinned as it was expected from him and just said with a jovial attitude that was as fake as his smile “Yeah, it’s great to have you back Mr. Flam!” He reached his desk behind Nami and just added “Guess there were no more posters to hang today” and sat down with an innocent smile.

 

As usual, his teacher took his sarcastic replies good naturally and said: “It’s Franky for you Mr. Blackleg and come here to get your quiz’s grade.”

 

He got up and on his way to the teacher’s desk, he saw other students grinning at him and giving him a thumbs up. It was not like Sanji liked to antagonize their teacher, but their banter was always funny. Unlike when it was Usopp discussing something with him, when that happened things got rather tense and changed to a topic that was out of this reality realm.

 

“Here you have blondie” Sanji glanced down and saw his grade written in a loud red sharpie at the front. It was not bad but―

 

“It’s not bad, but it’s not your best” Franky spoke to him in a gentle tone and soft enough only for him to hear. “What’s funny is that the answers are correct, but the procedure it’s not there” he was looking at him intently and added “I know that you are good at fast math, but you have to write down the procedure”

 

Sanji wanted nothing more than to get out of there and was avoiding eye contact with the man, so he added curtly “I won’t forget next time, don’t worry.”

 

He was about to pull the exam from him but his teacher didn’t let go, when he looked up and saw his eyes, the larger man asked:

 

“You ok Sanji?”

 

 

 _Ugh_.

 

 

Fucking B minus.

 

 

“I’m fine” he was trying so hard not to roll his eyes at him, he knew the other man only meant well “I was just in a hurry that day” he gave a half-ass excuse just so he could go back to his desk.

 

 

“Is this about a girl?”

 

 

Fuck him! Did he had a sign in his forehead or something?! He could not be possibly be acting that much different and this was a stupid quiz anyways!

 

He was about to answer some sort of lie but then Usopp saved his ass by complaining about what he always complained with Franky “Why is there a correction in my quiz?”

 

 

That did the trick.

 

 

“What do you mean why is a correction in your quiz?” Franky let go of Sanji’s exam and his attention was fully directed to his long-nosed friend “You did something wrong and I corrected it, it’s basically a favor.”

 

 

His good and amazing friend Usopp.

 

 

He turned around, basically invisible to the other men. He walked back at his desk but he was grinning no more. He knew that a grade from a stupid quiz didn’t show who he was, but it was extremely annoying this part of his life was getting affected as well.

 

He sat down and placed his forehead on the table of his desk. He turned his head to his left and saw the clouds passing by the tall windows that went along the entire wall, gliding through the blue sky and basking in the afternoon light.

 

 

 

He missed him.

 

 

 

And with each passing day, he missed him even more.

 

 

 

He understood his feelings, but that didn’t explain why they were so strong. Why did he miss him so much? Even he knew this was absurd, it was borderline ridiculous.

 

 

He felt a delicate touch running through his hair, playing with the strands of his fringe, when he looked up he saw Nami had turned a little bit and was gazing down at him. She was so beautiful, her orange hair was framing her face perfectly and her mouth had that little pout that was just right.

 

 

But those gorgeous amber eyes… he could see the worry etched in them.

 

 

“Are you ok?” she asked quietly. He could hear Franky at the background bellowing names, Usopp who was still complaining about being corrected and Luffy’s loud laughter somewhere at his back.

 

He had told her about what had happened. Ace finding out about things and the obvious decision of stopping what they were doing. She was relieved because things didn’t escalate to a legal situation and that he had still gotten away to experience a little bit with a hot cop.

 

When he heard that, he had felt better and during this past weeks he had tried to keep a positive attitude and to just continue living his days as usual. He tried to focus on his future, knowing that summer had already started and once his last year of school finished in November he would pursue his dreams and travel back to France.

 

 

He had tried, he really had.

 

 

But in the middle of the second week, Usopp had been eating one of those stupid dehydrated soups in their study meeting at his house and he couldn’t stop wondering.

 

 

Was the green haired idiot eating correctly?

 

 

Had he been assigned more cases that messed up with his eating schedule?

 

 

Was he having troubles sleeping?

 

 

And after that, he had tried so hard to get into new recipes, spent his nights in the kitchen trying to discover new textures, finding flavors he didn’t like, discovering things... that he already knew. He went every night to sleep so fucking tired he didn’t even have any energies to further think about the swordsman.

 

 

Only a thought lingered.

 

 

Something deep inside of him, that came alive only when he was close to the black pit of unconsciousness that swallowed him whole.

 

 

 

_Does he miss me?_

 

 

 

Day after day, he had come to the harsh realization that something had happened within them. He didn’t know what it was and that added even more to his frustration. He was sleepless, he knew he was not eating right and he had not trained properly since he was afraid of finding him in the gym.

 

 

And if anybody would ask him, this third week was even worst.

 

 

“No.”

 

 

He said after the longest time, Nami’s fingers stopped in the middle of blond locks. He needed help, he knew that much now.

 

But not from Luffy, who was so close to the situation. Which was the same from Ace, he had been ignoring his calls and messages anyway. And not from Usopp, who knew nothing about what he was going through.

 

 

It had to be Nami. Who had reacted like if nothing was amiss when he told her he preferred boys, who screamed at him whenever he was being an idiot, who gave him the sweetest of smiles whenever she tasted one of his new deserts.

 

 

And always told him the truth even if it meant it was a knife to the heart.

 

 

“No, I’m not.”

 

 

 

 

 

~-.O.-~

 

 

 

 

 

In his life he had learned to trust in his instincts, to listen carefully to his gut and pay close attention to his heart.

 

 

Making sure his decisions were fair, his beloved were safe and keeping his actions accurate.

 

 

So, why, _why_ did he feel like he had fucked up this time?

 

 

He looked up to see at his partner on the other side of the office, his desk facing his. He had expected Zoro to be upset, to get angry, anything really but…

 

 

Sulking.

 

 

It was really surprising… At first.

 

 

After the second week had rolled in, he had not expected this type of behavior in the typical stoic man. Now that they were in the middle of the third week, it was getting beyond annoying.

 

But this was what really puzzled him the most, really bugged him, what was stealing his concentration this morning and actually robbed him from a couple of hours of sleep last night:

 

 

Zoro had gone out with Koby a few days ago and they didn’t have sex.

 

 

Now, Ace was not a guy who searched and lived for gossip, he was just a guy who paid really close attention to details, actions and words. Something he had done all his life and had helped him in his job.

 

So, that afternoon when he found Koby outside their office waiting for his friend, had not surprised him at all. None in the least. Had actually just reaffirmed that his actions had been the right ones since Zoro was just looking for some well-deserved action.

 

He was glad, actually. Koby might have a baby face but he was definitely well past the age of consent and he had even rooted internally for his friend that was about to get some with the guy who, allegedly, was one of the best power bottoms in the force.

 

 

Zoro fucking Koby was not a big surprise actually. Zoro fucking men was, but short-lived. He still remembered that conversation at the locker room in their high school.

 

Anyway, Koby had many things Zoro liked in guys and when he had found them getting busy in the broom closet at boot camp he had definitely not been surprised at all.

 

 

Of course, he still remembered the starry eyes Koby had at the beginning, like if he had found some sort of treasure. That ended rather abruptly when Koby started making questions about where the relationship was going and Zoro had fallen asleep in the middle of said conversation.

 

 

It seemed they had agreed to remain fuck buddies ever since.

 

 

This was good, this was what Ace had expected. After all, his boy Zoro had told him it had been a while since he had a good lay in the hay and Sanji —thank the forces of the universe— had not completed his desire.

 

He had also expected this because it was the confirmation he needed and validated his overprotective reaction with Sanji since the only relationship his friend was looking for was physical. The boy will have those type of relationships, he knew. But not illegally with the scoundrel he called his best friend.

 

 

But…

 

 

The next morning Zoro had arrived even before the chief and had one of the worst moods he had ever seen in him.

 

 

_And..._

 

 

Koby had called _him_.

 

 

Not that he had anything against the guy, but they rarely talked. And the last thing he had expected was for him to ask if Zoro was alright.

 

 

“ _Alright?”_ He remembered saying, “ _Didn’t he spend the night with you like good all days?”_ As usual, he just tried to get information while he brushed it off like casual conversation.

 

“ _You see, that’s the thing_ _―_ _”_ The guy sounded beyond amazed and it irked him immediately “ _We didn’t do anything except... talk_.” And as if it was the realization of his life he added: “ _It was so beyond boring, I didn’t know what to do_.”

 

Ace had pondered that for a moment and then Koby said without any warning: “ _I shaved my ass for nothing_.”

 

 

After a long and very uncomfortable silence, Ace said rather loudly: “ _You don’t have to worry! He’s doing amazing! He’s just an idiot, please forgive him. NowIhavetogobacktoworkbye!”_

 

 

He received weird looks from the green-haired man all morning thanks to that.

 

 

 

But ever since that weird conversation and following his partner’s behavior closely, he couldn’t help to wonder:

 

 

 

Was he alright?

 

 

 

He looked at the desk in front of him and saw the man sighing heavily while he put on his glasses, his eyes looked tired and a frustrated expression was written across his face.

 

Ever since that day, they had not discussed the subject again. Ace trusted his partner enough, for him to know what to do next and had not even bothered in telling him to delete the kid’s pictures or to vanish any other trace that might connect him to Sanji.

 

 

 

Was he feeling guilty perhaps?

 

 

 

Zoro had fucked up, yes.

 

 

But he still was his best friend, plus, Sanji never told him the truth. He had been angry at him, sure, but he was here to help him and is not like he was going to be mad at him forever. Whatever thing he kept thinking about was something he should help him figure out.

 

  
“Roronoa” he called out across the other desk.

 

 

“Crime lab has not sent the results yet.” Was the automatic answer.

 

 

He smirked because that was the second most important thing today. He decided to skip any sort of explanation and just shot:

 

 

“Wanna go out for lunch?”

 

 

Zoro looked up above the frame of his glasses for a moment and then he said in that usual bored tone of his voice “That depends—” he continued moving around papers “—Is it your place again?”

 

 

_Ha, ha…_

 

 

Wait. Was that a good sign?

 

 

“No. I was thinking that new burger place across the street” he was trying to hide a smirk and he was glad to see the same thing happening to the man in front of him that was still looking at papers and folders scattered across his desk.

 

After all, there was nothing new about the old joint in front of them, a place that had been there even before they had decided to join the force.

 

 

“You paying?”

 

 

This resentful bitch.

 

 

“Sure” he said with a shrug. He was pleased to see the trademark grin from the other man, something telling him this was the right thing to do.

 

 

 

“Ok, I’ll go.”

 

 

 

 

~-.O.-~

  

 

 

 

“So...”

 

 

 

“Are you like... In love with him?”

 

 

 

Nami could not believe what she was hearing. Not only did Sanji had managed to fool a grown ass adult into getting physical with him, but also into… a relationship? Was this Zoro guy an idiot or—

 

 

“No” Sanji said with a faraway expression, his tone sure “While I’m not really sure how that particular type of love feels, I am certain that was not what I feel for him.”

 

 

_Ok, that’s good… I think?_

 

 

“So… you care about him?” she tried tentatively.

 

At this, her friend’s eyes turned to look at her. His eyes had that clear blue sky color that made you want to stare at them for days. “Yes” he assured her “A lot.”

 

He passed her a thermo with her favorite tangerine juice, freshly squeezed, obviously. Sanji also offered to her one of the chicken salad sandwiches he had brought.

 

She loved those sandwiches, nobody made them like Sanji and she was basically drooling at the prospect of their recess snack.

 

They were seated near the football field, just behind the benches were tall Valley Oak trees marked the left side perimeter of the court. Summer was just starting and being surrounded by nature and the shadow from the trees made the heat somehow tolerable. She stretched her legs, feeling the grass on her skin, she couldn't wait to be at the beach with her bikini while getting tanned under the Sun.

 

Everyone was looking forward to their Summer Break.

 

 

Well, at least she was.

 

 

Sanji had that cast down face and his actions seemed robotic. She had been such an idiot, she had not realized he had been like this for the past week or so.

 

She gave the sandwich a bite and closed her eyes to keep herself from moaning.

 

Just a sandwich.

 

And Sanji still made it look and taste like a masterpiece. She thanked her friend for the food and felt relief when he turned to smile at her while he started eating his own sandwich.

 

While they ate, they looked across the field, where Luffy and Usopp had taken their own sandwiches. They were supposedly trying to find the most gigantic beetle Usopp had ever seen in his life and Luffy just had to see it too.

 

 

Certainly not a place where she and Sanji wanted to be.

 

 

“I miss the little things, you know?” Sanji said suddenly, in such a nostalgic tone that made her chest hurt.

 

 

And that didn’t happen often.

 

 

“Like, insulting him, seeing how I got into his nerves, kicking his stupid head—” he took another bite from his own sandwich and after he chewed and swallowed he added “—making sure he is eating correctly.”

 

 

Nami was understanding a little bit more.

 

 

“So he was like a friend also?” he turned curious eyes at her, trying to figure out what she was trying to say “You know, kinda like Luffy and Usopp but if you wanted to bang them.”

 

She saw the blond’s blush reach his ears, but he tried to act like nothing happened. Sanji could be so adorable when he didn’t want to.

 

“Yeah… Kinda like that, I guess.” it seemed he was mulling something inside his head and he added “… A different type of connection, I guess."

 

Nami nodded, taking a sip from her juice. She decided to press for more information, “What did you guys speak about?”

 

Sanji shrugged, taking the last bite of his food while he decided to lay down on the grass and closed his eyes. The shadows of the leaves above in the trees chasing the light across his face. He took a long breath and said: “About everything, really…” It seemed he was remembering those conversations as he further explained “About food, about kendo, about dojos, about flour, about TV shows and old music.” He opened his eyes to look at her then “Also cases and recipes” he said as an afterthought as he closed his eyes again, seeming to finally enjoy the weather since they got here.

 

 

Finally, the pieces were falling into place and Nami was getting the image she needed to find.

 

 

Sanji had found a friend in this man, one that it seemed he didn’t have before. Not the type of friend that understood him perfectly but was such a rubber-ball full of energy that was hard to keep up with him. Definitely not the type who supported him unconditionally but needed his help almost all the time.

 

 

And most certainly, not the type who knew him the most, but he had placed her in such a high pedestal, that he will never be able to reach her.

 

 

 

No, this man, sounded like if it was his equal, his match. A person he would kick and will come back for more. A person who will throw punches that will be hard for him to dodge.

 

 

Someone who will always keep him on the edge.

 

 

“You don’t miss being physical with him?” she asked intrigued, a little bit surprised her friend had not said anything about that even though it was the main reason he met the green-haired man.

 

Sanji snorted, in that not so gentlemanly way, and answered “Of course I do!" he turned immediately to look at her sideways, but then he looked away embarrassed, the action making her grin.

 

“I just...” he added a little bit hastily “…Don’t give myself the energy to think too much about that or it will be too much...” He caught himself in the last part, as the weight of admitting something out loud hit him “I don’t think I could handle it.”

 

It was seriously amazing how Sanji could even organize his feelings. Prohibiting himself to feel some things to deal with some others before. As if he was sure the thought of the other man’s body will bring chaos in his life.

 

 

“I don’t know what to say to you…” She said honestly. This was hard, never in her life she had been in such a situation, so she really didn't know how Sanji felt. To be honest, she was really young and perhaps this was the type of complicated relationship she was never going to have.

 

 

She had another type of complicated relationship anyway.

 

 

“Other than what I’m sure you already know” She trusted her friend, she knew he was beyond smart and believed in his strength. Right now, he just needed her support.

 

“Because you have to get over him and soon.” She continued. Sanji sighed in a way that seemed heavy for his chest, as if the action was the hardest thing to do at the moment.

 

“I’m sure you will find someone like him.” He still remained silent and his eyes looked so sad that she needed to change that immediately.

 

“What about that guy you met in France?” That caused a funny reaction. Sanji’s face went completely red and his eyes were wide.

 

“Nami!” he said in that high pitched voice he used whenever he was mortified and fastly he got into a sitting position.

 

She decided to change tactics then “What you need is to get out of here, this place is full with kids you are not interested with” she saw her friend calming down as if trying to understand what she was implying.

 

And suddenly her face lighted up, an idea suddenly hit her and she saw it as a chance to do something she had always wanted to do.

 

 

“Let’s go to a club!”

 

 

“What?”

 

 

“I know this guy who could get us fake IDs. It would be fun!” Sanji was not looking convinced, at all. In fact, it seemed he was looking around as if to find someone to help him escape her idea.

 

 

“Come on! We would dance, perhaps you see a couple of cute guys, who knows?” she winked at him, doing her best to convince him. It was perfect, Sanji would realize that there were other guys out there that would bend over backward just to be able to talk to him and he didn’t need to mop for some cop guy.

 

 

She saw the struggle in him, knew he was evaluating the pros and cons, and just when she was about to insist some more he said simply:

 

 

“Ok.”

 

 

He grabbed his chin in that thoughtful way “But just because it’s you” and then those blue eyes were looking at her mischievously “And only if you put on the black dress I bought you last year.”

 

 

She saw that malicious glint in his eye, glad to see it there, it was like his mood had improved already “Oh, I guarantee you I will wear it along with the heels you like” she grinned at him.

 

 

“And we will be at home before midnight” he said as a final statement and it made her roll her eyes. But it was not a bad idea.

 

“Fine” she accepted “Next week you will be asking yourself what was the name of that guy you met at the gym.”

 

Sanji’s mood faltered at that “I wouldn’t take that bet if I were you, dear Nami.” He started gathering all the containers and before she could say anything he added “But if you are happy, I am happy too.”

 

Nami only hoped that one day Sanji could be happy by himself too, not because the others around him were happy “Oh, you’ll see—” she grinned at him “You will be happy too.”

 

 

And right there, she was rewarded with a genuine smile from her friend before he got up. He started yelling to Luffy and Usopp to come back since recess was over and while she ate the last piece of her sandwich she decided to try her best to make Sanji happy again.

 

 

She had done it before.

 

 

This time, she will just have to do it without Zoro.

 

 

 

 

 

~-.O.-~

 

 

 

 

 

“You know, you should forgive yourself for what happened with Sanji.”

 

 

 

Zoro was about to eat the last bite of his hamburger but his hand stopped midway to his mouth.

 

 

He knew this was a setup.

 

 

He just never really thought Ace wanted to speak about this ever again.

 

 

 

Anyway, that was not the main issue the blond was causing him.

 

 

 

“I know one day I will.” He decided to say instead while he forced to chew the last piece of his meal. Trying his best to keep the thoughts from angry blonds looking at him with disapproval at eating such a greasy lunch.

 

 

He looked up to see Ace giving him _the look_.

 

 

The look that told him he was not buying it even though he was nodding, the look that indicated this was not over.

 

 

“Is that the main issue or is there something else?”

 

 

 

Fuck him.

 

 

 

Fuck him for being so good, so perceptive and so bloody nosy.

 

 

“What the fuck do you want?” He whipped his mouth with the napkin, he didn’t have time for being Ace’s suspect today and certainly not the patience to be played with.

 

 

But the other man just shrugged and with genuine concern he said: “To know what is wrong.”

 

 

Ace had finished his burger a long time ago and was now finishing his soda. Zoro didn’t really have time for this bullshit, he couldn’t speak honestly with the other man because he knew he will upset him.

 

 

“He has not talked to me ever since, you know?” the edge in his voice caught his attention and...

 

 

Was he pouting?

 

 

“Luffy keeps looking at me with disapproval” the other man ran a hand through his black hair, not making eye contact.

 

 

He took a long breath as if finally deciding what to ask next.

 

 

 

“What was really going on between you two?”

 

 

 

Zoro was dumbfounded.

 

 

 

This was not Ace judging him or threatening him. This was Ace trying to truly understand what had happened between them.

 

 

But how he could explain this if he himself was not so sure about what really had happened between them?

 

 

 

“I’m not sure...” He started while scratching the back of his head and looked away.

 

He shrugged and decided to say “We had agreed on being exclusive, you know?”

 

 

 

He was about to add something else but then Ace interrupted him “Wait—“ he said with big eyes “—you agreed with him? Are you saying you _talked_ to him and _both_ of you decided to be exclusive with each other?”

 

 

Zoro was starting to get annoyed. Mostly because he was aware of his reputation and why this situation was so hard to believe.

 

But this was good, perhaps his friend could help him understand the situation a little bit more.

 

 

“I basically told him I didn’t want to see him with anybody else and that...” He still remembered that afternoon, the defiance in those eyes, the fight in that body “… I didn’t want to be with anybody else but him.” He swallowed thickly and looked up to find Ace’s eyes looking at him attentively.

 

 

“So… You two agreed on being a couple, an _exclusive_ couple—” he made emphasis on the word exclusive for what felt the hundredth time “—and then you were going to date him? Or what?”

 

 

“Ace, we were already dating” he said firmly. This was already clear to him and he was certain of it “What I wanted, was to make things public.”

 

 

“So you made sure he was only dating you” Ace added for him.

 

 

Exactly.

 

 

“Sure” he tried to say it as if it had not been his main priority.

 

Admitting he was so territorial about somebody was hard, however, there was also something more in the reason why he had wanted to make things official with the blond “Also, I wanted to know him better—” he was chewing the inside of his lip, trying to get through with words he had not said aloud yet “—know his friends, family—” he sighed, trying to hide the defeat in his tone “—just, be part of his life.”

 

 

When he looked up he found amber eyes staring at him with an expression he had not seen at all these past weeks. This was his friend, his very best friend, looking at him and paying attention to him. Zoro felt the tension leaving his shoulders and back, this was too fucking good to be true.

 

 

Ace took a breath and leaned back on the booth, they always choose the last table so nobody could bother them or eavesdrop their conversation. He looked at him straight in the eye and said to him “Look, I’m not gonna lie to you—” and there it was, the _‘It’s still wrong’_ theorem.

 

 

“—When I stopped and tried to see things in your end, it was kinda twisted” Ace had his arms crossed over his chest and one of his hands was doing gestures along with his words. Zoro’s interest picked, this was not the answer he was expecting.

 

 

“He practically tricked you and while you are still an idiot, you did not meet him as the teen he is.” Zoro’s eye twitched at being called an idiot but Ace just continued calmly “He presented himself as a man to you.” the other man shrugged.

 

 

“And you liked him…” he concluded.

 

 

Zoro was not feeling particularly identified with the word ‘like’, but it was definitely the same conclusion he had reached a week ago.

 

 

 

And he was so fucking glad his best friend got to the same point.

 

 

 

“He’s had it rough, Zoro.” Ace added without looking at him “Rougher than me” the other man’s eyes were pensive, considering carefully what he was going to say next.

 

 

“The kid is a survivor and seeing him as the man he has grown into fills me with pride as well as concern.” Zoro was about to tell him he had nothing to worry about the blond, the kid was strong and annoyingly smart. But Ace had to say something he could not deny.

 

 

“Sanji has such a kind heart that he would prepare lunch to someone that he already knows is trying to hurt him.” Ace tried to unsuccessfully hide his annoyance at that fact. Zoro was just realizing how that sentence described the blond so much it was almost absurd.

 

 

Ace laced his hands underneath his chin, placing his elbows above the table and looking directly at him “I’m sure I don’t need to repeat you the obvious”  

 

 

Of course, their conversation had to end in the same conclusion as before.

 

 

“I know, I know...” said Zoro annoyed running his hand through his hair “Stay away from him, he’s seventeen” he looked away, clenching his jaw and swallowing hard.

 

 

“Yeah but… Stop beating yourself up” Zoro turned to look at him, surprised at the words. The other man smiled at him, a soft smile lighting up his features.

 

 

“You should give yourself another chance” at that, the other man grinned at him, most likely a stupid idea already in his head.

 

 

“Why don’t we go out and look for a hot ass for you?” he saw the other man's eyebrows wiggling in that stupidly obvious way. And even though he felt a little bit annoyed, he couldn't help but snort a laugh at the other man's face.

 

“We can go to Dressrosa this Friday night” Ace said tentatively.

 

“That place sucks” he complained immediately, knowing full well the place's popularity was based in cheap watered down drinks and drugs.

 

“What about a drink at Shakky's” the place was much better, but he was not feeling like going out, he just wanted to get drunk at home while he thought about what to do next.

 

“I’ll think about it” he finally said, knowing full well he will stay at home this Friday night.

 

“Jesus, you are so hard to get!” Ace threw his hands up as if Zoro not going out with him was the end of the goddam world.

 

“Shut up! You don't—” he was about to fully argue with the other man, but his phone vibrated and in the hopes of finding the message they had been waiting the whole week he paused their discussion by putting his index up while the other man looked at him with curiosity.

 

 

_At fucking last._

 

 

“Crime lab has the results” they didn't waste any time, Zoro was already putting on his jacket and Ace was putting the money down for their bill. They stood up and after saying goodbye to Hatchan and a few waiters, Ace turned back to look at him and through a grin, he confirmed one more time the reason why they were besties once he said:

 

 

“At fucking last"

 

 

 

 

 

~-.O.-~

 

 

 

 

 

**Friday Night: 11:38 PM**

 

 

Zoro heard his phone vibrating over the table for the second time, he had told Ace he would go back home to get a shower and then _maybe_ he will consider going out with him.

 

He had not only lied about getting a shower to go out with the other man, but also he had passed out on the couch the moment he arrived home, which was around 8 o'clock. He turned around, whipping a little bit of drool out of the corner of his mouth while his phone stopped vibrating. He knew he should talk with the man, after all, he was only trying to making feel better.

 

His phone started vibrating again and he groaned while he decided to sit up, he reached out to his phone, feeling groggy but determined to tell Ace he was going to stay at home.

 

 

The moment he turned the phone to see the name on the screen, the traces of his sleep went away and he was suddenly wide awake.

 

 

 

It was Sanji.

 

 

 

He felt his heart in his throat and his brain was jumbling around between different questions. Why was he calling him? Was it the right thing to answer him? Was it better to ignore him?

 

But only one of those questions mattered as he pressed the green icon at the screen.

 

 

_Was he ok?_

 

 

"Hello?!" the voice was not Sanji's but it sounded as hysterical as he was feeling and that only added pressure to his heart. There was loud music at the background and Zoro wondered briefly if this was some sort of prank call.

 

"Am I talking to Zoro?!" It was a girl, and the moment he registered that she was most likely crying he stood up and started pacing in his living room.

 

"Yes" he answered finally "Who is—"

 

"Sanji is in trouble!" she was almost screaming and he felt his heart stopping when she continued "Some guys just took him away and I—" he heard her sobbing and he felt the panic creeping inside of him "—This is all my fault, I shouldn't have—" she started rambling within sobs and the loud music was not letting him hear everything she was saying.

 

He closed his eyes and focused on his heartbeat.

 

 

Three seconds.

 

 

He always allowed himself to succumb to the panic for three complete seconds, to feel the fear just for that brief moment, to let it sink in while he inhaled and to let all of it out as soon as he exhaled.

 

"Where are you?" he asked firmly, he opened his eyes and he felt his vision sharpen, his heartbeat was solid and he moved around to fetch his keys that were left at the coffee table near the couch.

 

It seemed she also steadied herself and in a much calmer voice, she said "We are at Dressrosa—" Zoro groaned as he closed the door.

 

 

 _That mother fucking place_.

 

 

The only thing good about that was the fact that he knew exactly where the place was and there were zero chances of him getting lost. He was so focused, he didn't even have the time to get annoyed about him recognizing that tendency of his of getting lost.

 

"What is your name?" he asked while he started the engine of his car. Thankfully, he left it outside, so he didn't have to worry about opening the garage door.

 

"I'm Nami" she answered, it seemed she was moving around and he could hear her a little bit better now.

 

He started backing up and revved his car as soon as he was out on the main street.

 

"Ok, Nami. I'll get there in about eight minutes, go near the entrance and wait for me" he instructed as he turned left, ignoring completely the stop sign. "If somebody tries to touch you tell them you are friends with Asura—"

 

"Please, hurry up! I'm freaking out"

 

 

_You and me both, girl._

 

 

"Try to locate a muscular, bald guy with a headband" he stopped at a red light while he kept providing more instructions, he had a white-knuckle grip on the steering wheel  "His name is Yosaku, he knows me and he will help you out."

 

"Ok, I will—" she took a few breaths to control herself "—Just please, hurry"

 

He turned right and accelerated, switching lanes as necessary to get to the wretched ass place as fast as possible but the phone was in the way. 

 

"I have to hang up, do as I say and I'll see you in three minutes" he could hear the music louder, he knew the speakers were near the entrance.

 

"I'll have the phone with me, just hurry!" her demeanor had changed, and he was glad for it, it meant she will be focused once he was there with her.

 

He was going at 95 and kept switching lanes and going faster, there was only one more thing he needed to clear up with the girl "And Nami—"

 

 

"Don't do anything stupid" he hung up and realized he had already reached the district known as ' _The Toy House_ ', kingdom of the scumbag he had been trying to lock up this last year: Doflamingo.

 

 

His tires screeched as he took a sudden turn and pulled up in the deserted parking lot of what it looked like a nail salon that had a bright pink neon sign that said ' _Kumashi_ ' and was currently closed. He knew his car will be safe, even though the place underneath the nail bar was actually one of the most famous strip clubs called ' _Acacia_ '.

 

He locked his car and as he started jogging to the infamous club, he begged to the gods he didn't believe in for the blond to be safe.

 

 

 

Or he will have to kill someone again.

 

 

 

 

 

~-.O.-~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the quiz is a Mean Girls reference, obviously xD.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! :D If I missed anything or I did something wrong or finally something right, let me know! 
> 
> As I said, I'll do my best to update soon, please don't lose faith on me! xD


End file.
